TU Y YO? si claro, es broma cierto?
by Meilin Malfoy
Summary: Traumas psicologicos, transtornos mentales, pensamientos extraños, canciones, hamsters asesinos,patos masacrados,muertes inesperadas,y estudiantes de intercambio! ¿por cuanto mas tendra que pasar Draco para estar con Hermione?REVIEWS!se aceptan anonimos
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, los rayos del sol alumbraban una amplia y elegante habitación con mucho terminados en verde, un joven de cabello rubio platinado abría unos hermosos y fríos ojos grises, otro largo día iba a comenzar.

Draco Malfoy, era un chico bastante apuesto, tenia 17 años de edad, y era uno de los chicos mas populares de Hogwarts, siempre mantenía un porte distinguito ante los demás y esa arrogancia era una de sus principales características, el ochenta por cierto de las chicas del colegio estaban tras de el, y otras, tal es el caso de Hermione Granger, simplemente optaban por ignorarlo o al menos eso parecía. Y para Draco, Hermione no pasaba desapercibida, había notado perfectamente aquel cambio de niña a adolescente, ahora era mucho mas linda, además aquel carácter tan maduro que poseía la castaña era realmente admirable.

Ya tenia mucho tiempo sintiendo atracción hacia ella, claro que para el era algo imposible, porque aparte de ser amiga de "San Potter" era una "sangre sucia" y un caso perdido para el, simplemente era obvio que su padre no se quedaría muy conforme con saber que su único hijo se fijara en semejante escoria como solía llamarlos.

Sin embargo, Draco ya había tomado una decisión, se acercaría a Hermione por mucho trabajo que le costara, aunque su familia le diera la espalda, ya había pasada tanto tiempo solo con aquellas chicas superficiales que solo se le acercaban por su dinero y por su físico, a nadie le importaba su forma de ser, solo su fortuna. No había duda alguna de que aquella castaña no tenia ni la menor intención de acercársele ni siquiera por interés y eso para el rubio era muy importante, al menos intentaría entablar una relación "amistosa" porque al el no se le hacia una mala idea tenerla como novia, todo lo contrario, la chica le encantaba en todos los sentidos de la palabra, la convertiría en su novia oficial si fuera posible. Si, eso haría. Para el ella era la única que valía la pena.

Se levanto y tomo una ducha, se puso su uniforme Slytherin completamente impecable, y con "un poco" de gel se peino el cabello para atrás, (ya tenia bastante sin hacerlo ya que había optado por dejarlo suelto, pero hoy quería variarle un poco), se miro en el espejo intentando buscar algún desperfecto en el, y ya convencido de su "perfección" decidió bajar al gran comedor.

Cuando llego al gran comedor fue a acomodarse a su mesa, miro hacia el frente y la vio, ella siempre con una sonrisa que ofrecer a todos, a todos menos a el, el quien mas deseaba al menos un gesto de amabilidad de parte de la castaña no podía obtenerlo, cada vez que veía que ella saludaba de una manera tan cortes a cualquier otro le daban ganas de partirle la cara ese otro, EL era el que debía de recibir esos gestos, EL era el que debería de estar a su lado, EL era el que realmente la necesitaba.

--Drakie Pooh; ¿Que tal?. -Saludó Pansy risueña- ¿Me extrañaste?. ¡Yo sé que si!. ¿Soñaste conmigo?

--¡Pansy, te he dicho que no me llames así!.-contestó Draco con irritación- ¿Cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga?. ¡Ese apodo es vomitivo!. ¿Por qué no te largas a molestar a Blaize? Y NO ¡En quien menos pienso es en ti!

--¿Drakie, estas molesto conmigo? Porque si estás molesto conmigo….-prosiguió Pansy.

_Pensamientos de Draco_

"_No puedo creer lo linda que me parece cada día, si tan solo se molestara en verme, si tan solo me viera se daría cuenta de que no soy el mismo de antes, tengo que hablar con ella"_

--…Y quizás si…….blablablablablablablabla………-seguía hablando Pansy.

"_¿Pero que demonios es ese chillido? Debería de liberar a ese pobre animal del sufrimiento. Seguro es una lechuza agonizando o algo… ¡OPS! Es Pansy"_

--¡Maldita sea, Parkinson!. ¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!. ¡Caray! Me largo de aquí-dijo por último Draco antes de salir del gran comedor.

--Pero Drakie….-dijo Pansy con intención de detenerlo pero había sido muy tarde, Draco se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharla.

No tenía ánimos para soportar a la "Bull Dog" como los Gryffindor la llamaban, era muy desesperante, ella y su churo de que lo amaba¡Bah!

"_A eso se le llama interés"_

Y lo que menos deseaba era más hipocresía, ya no lo soportaba, de eso había mucho por ahí.

Decidió ir a la sala común por sus cosas, tenía pociones en el primer módulo y con los Gryffindor y la verdad no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario eso de estar tan cerca de Hermione le agradaba (la semana pasada Snape se había encargado de hacer equipos) a pesar de que sólo hablaban por méritos "puramente académicos" como solía decir ella. Pero él realmente disfrutaba de ello.

"_Serán unas lindas y fabulosas dos horas"_

Y en otra parte del castillo.

"_¡Ay no! Dos largas y horrorosas horas de pociones, vaya forma de comenzar el día, si al menos no estuviera con el estúpido de Malfoy…_

* * *

¡HOLA! 

Primer capítulo de mi primer fic, que espero les haya gustado la corrección de la ortografía (más no aseguro sea perfecta y me disculpo si faltan algunos signos, pero no sé porque no aparecen ya lo he revisado, y si hay algunos puntos demás fué por necesidad) y el formato que espero ya cumpla con los requerimientos de la página.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que leen y Bienvenidos a mi fic.

Cualquier opinión puede enviarse por medio de un review que recibiré gustosamente.

**Muy importante ¡REVIEWS!**


	2. INTENTANDO ACERCARME

**INTENTANDO ACERCARME**

--¡Eran tres ramos!. ¡TRES RAMOS MALFOY!. ¿Era eso tan difícil?- decía Hermione con ira a su compañero-. Ni pensar que llevas pociones avanzadas, me pregunto cuanto shampoo le darás a Snape para que te pase- Añadió la joven.

--Habló la que tiene más dientes que cerebro- Discutió Draco.

--¡Al menos son dientes y no GEL lo que me sobra!- siguió Hermione.

--¡Cuida tus palabras Granger!- dijo Draco está vez con voz desafiante-. No sabes con quien te metes.

--¡Oh, no! El hurón se ha enojado- exclamó la castaña sarcásticamente-. ¡Este es mi fin!

--¡Señorita Granger!-gritó el profesor Snape ante la situación-. ¿Me quiere decir el porque de semejante alboroto?. ¿Y porque su poción no es del verde musgo correcto?

_Pensamientos de Hermione_

"_Cielos¿Cuántos tonos verde musgo existen?"_

--Disculpe profesor- respondió la joven-. Pero si hay alguien que tiene la culpa de que no sea el tono verde musgo "correcto" es Malfoy- puntualizó-. A quién le es muy difícil diferenciar entre el 5 y el 3.

--Si me permite profesor –intervino el rubio- ese 3 en el pizarrón está algo borroso por lo cual pensé que era un 5 –justificó-. Pero de igual manera, acepto que fue mi error, tenía planeado decírselo, pero la joven aquí presente no me dio la oportunidad-concluyo con voz formal e inocente.

--Bien, eso lo aclara todo, Señor Malfoy, 10 puntos para Slytherin por su sinceridad- dijo Snape –. En cuanto a usted Señorita Granger, 10 puntos menos para su casa, por adelantarse a los hechos- sentenció por último.

--¿QUE?. ¿ADELANTARME A QUE? –Replicó Hermione-¡ESO ES INJUSTO!

--Que sean 20-sentenció Snape con gozo-. Por hablar de más.

Hermione estaba apunto de reventar por la ira contenida.

--Profesor –intervino el rubio- Granger detectó mi error antes que yo, supongo que eso debe ayudar; ¿cierto?

La clase estaba sorprendida; ¿Malfoy ayudando a Hermione? Ese debía ser el fin del mundo.

--Bien, serán 15 puntos los que se restarán a Gryffindor –respondió Snape-. Pero quien una plana en mi escritorio para mañana de los números naturales Señor Malfoy.

La clase ha terminado.

--Eh...si, señor –murmuró al escuchar su castigo.

--No tenías que hacerlo Malfoy- aclaró Hermione con superioridad- pude haber recuperado los puntos tan fácilmente como los perdí.-Añadió radiante.

--¡Vaya! De nada eh… Granger, pero que malagradecida eres- replico Draco-. Uno que con la mejor intención intenta ayudar ¿Y que se gana?. ¡Una patada en el trasero! Eso lo pasa a uno por amable, bien me lo dijo mi padre, "no ayudes a los extraños porque no te lo van a agradecer". ¡Oh Dios! Me siento muy mal.-dijo dolido.

--¡Ay, por favor! Basta de dramas; ¿Quieres?-le dijo Hermione acercándose a la puerta- Y si te lo agradezco, pero ni creas que confiaré en ti solo por eso- y se fue.

--De nada linda- contestó al viento, pues ella ya no lo escucharía.

--¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Hermione entrando de nuevo al aula.

--¿QUE?. ¡NO! YO…..ha-hablaba con mi mismo, si, eso- argumentó en su defensa el joven Malfoy-. ¿No te habías ido ya? Aunque, no me sorprendería que quisieras volver siendo que yo estoy aquí. –Le dijo mientras caminaba lenta y elegantemente hacia la morena- Sé que te encanto.

--Nooooo. ¿Se me nota mucho?-preguntó la castaña con notable sarcasmo- te amo, te deseo; ¡Oh, baby!. ¡Oh, baby!

--¿Enserio?-preguntó Draco aparentando una naturalidad que no poseía en ese instante.

--No¡Ja! Encantarme tú, pero que sentido del humor tienes.-Se burló cruelmente Hermione- Sólo vine porque olvide mi pluma, y ya la tengo así que adiós.

_Pensamientos de Draco_

"_Vaya que si esta mujer es difícil"_

"_**¿Qué esperabas? Que se arrojara a tus brazos y dijera: "¡Oh, si!. ¡Esperé por años este momento!. ¡Te amo Draco, deseo casarme contigo y que tengamos un montón de bebecitos rubios y con unos lindos ojos grises!"" **_

_¡Vaya!, eso fue…..gráfico. OK ya sé que esto no será tan fácil._

En la biblioteca.

_Pensamientos de Hermione_

"_Que extraño es ese Malfoy, me pregunto que tendrá planeado, porque obviamente busca algo; además¿a quién engaña con esa actitud?"_

"_**Cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas"**_

"_No estoy jugando, esto es serio¿y si se quiere sobrepasar conmigo?, después de todo, es un degenerado."_

"_**Pues no te vez muy alarmada"**_

"_¡Claro que no! Es un idiota. Como sea, tengo mucha tarea y no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo en basura._

"_**Si claro, basura ¿eh?"**_

"_¡PUNTO!"_

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente! 

Esta es la corrección del capitulo 2 original, espero que este nuevo formato les guste y sea más cómodo para los lectores del fic.

Cualquier comentario ya saben que pueden enviarme un review.

No estoy segura de sí está quedando como debería pero estoy haciendo las correcciones lo más pronto posible para continuar el fic sin dificultades.

¡Mil Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review!


	3. MOMENTOS DESESPERANTES

**Momentos Desesperantes**

Hermione caminaba hacia los terrenos del colegio con un libro en la mano, ya iban a ser las 7:00 p.m. y no tenía ganas de irse a la sala común. Lo que buscaba era algo de tranquilidad y en la sala común había mucho revuelo.

Decidió sentarse bajo un árbol, justo enfrente del lago, tenia una vista muy hermosa, decidió comenzar su lectura cuando…..

_Lectura_

_La mujer decidió acercarse a la oscura cueva, se veía realmente tétrico el lugar, había cadáveres por todo el largo pasillo, si eso la asustaba aun peor las manchas frescas de sangre que estaban en las paredes, al ir adentrándose mas en la lúgubre cueva escucho una respiración que iba aumentando conforme seguía avanzando cuando de repente………_

--¡GRANGER!-gritó Draco con toda la perversidad del mundo al lado de Hermione.

--¡¡AHHHHHH!!.-gritó Hermione como si la estuvieran matando-. ¡MALDICION MALFOY!. ¡ME DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE!. ¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?-gritaba sin parar-. ¿TU PATETICA VIDA ES TAN ABURRIDA QUE TIENES QUE VENIR A BUSCAR DIVERSION CON PERSONAS QUE REALMENTE SABEN DISFRUTARLA?

--Por favor Granger, si quisiera aprender a "disfrutar" mi vida no vendría a buscarte a ti-contestó Draco-. Además deberías sentirte honrada de que alguien tan apuesto como yo venga a verte.

--ajajajajaja-rió Hermione a carcajada abierta por las sandeces que musitaba el rubio- Si, si, gracias por avisarme Malfoy, si veo que alguien apuesto se acerca me sentiré honrada, ahora retírate.

--¡HABLABA DE MI! –replicó Draco bastante irritado.

--Entonces no me preocupo-dijo despreocupadamente la morena mientras hacía un intento de retomar su lectura- ahora ¡LARGATE! –ordenó "dulcemente"

--¡Oh, vamos! Granger, intento confragenizar contigo, pon de tu parte ¿si? –casi suplico comenzando a desesperarse.

--No tengo la necesidad de nada, solo quiero que te alejes y dejes de contaminar mi aire para que pueda terminar con mi lectura- aclaró la joven.

--Vengo a hacerte una propuesta Granger- comentó Draco tratando de tentarla-. Nos conviene a ambos, así que….

--No me interesa- se adelantó- la respuesta es NO

--¡Al menos déjame terminar!- exclamó Draco ante la negativa¿Cómo podía ser tan necia?

--Ya te dije que sea lo que sea no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo-aseguró mientras ojeaba el libro que portaba, no deseaba prestarle atención. Estaba desesperándose, esa era una perdida de tiempo, podría estar disfrutando de su lectura en lugar de andar perdiendo el tiempo con ese imbecil que al parecer no entendía que a ella no le interesaba.

_Pensamientos de Draco_

"_¡MALDICION!. ¡MALDICION!. ¿QUE LE DIGO?, y lo peor es que no he dicho nada y ya me está echando¿tanto me odia?"_

"_No imagine que fuera tan difícil pero…¡un momento!. ¿ESTOY HABLANDO CONMIGO MISMO?. ¡DEBO ESTÁR LOCO!. ¡POR SU CULPA YA NI EL CEREBRO ME FUNCIONA."_

Algo sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos, una morena bastante irritada había decidido retirarse.

--¡Granger!-gritó Draco en un intento desesperado por detenerla- ¡Aún no te digo la propuesta!

--Malfoy, por millonésima vez, sea lo que sea no me importa, así que ADIOS. –Dijo Hermione decidida a no escuchar más de sus desvaríos.

--¡Oye!. ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?- preguntó el joven tratando de sonar de lo más gentil.

_Pensamientos de Draco_

_¡Si!, eso me salió…….¿bien?_

_**Ajajaja, acéptalo Draco¡APESTAS! **_

_Vaya…gracias… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?... ¿DE QUE LADO ESTÁS?_

Adiós-fue la respuesta de la morena ante la propuesta del rubio-

_Pensamientos de Draco_

**_Eh……No quiero decir esto pero….¡TE LO DIJE!_**

--¡Oye, espérate! –pidió Draco nuevamente-. Es enserio. ¿No te bastó lo de pociones?, en verdad mis intenciones son buenas.

_Pensamientos de Hermione_

"_Como no tengoooooo ni un barooooooo¡TODO LO ROBO DEL SUPERMERCADO!"_

--En serio, empecemos de nuevo- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba y tendía la mano en signo de amistad-. Hola, Hermione- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, que pocas veces parecía tan sincera.

Hermione simplemente lo ignoró, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo tener algún tipo de acercamiento con él, además quizás era un tipo de apuesta, así que lo tiró al loco como solía hacerlo siempre.

--Adiós Malfoy-dijo en definitiva la morena- y no te atrevas a llamarme de nuevo por mi nombre, que TU no tienes ese derecho, sólo mis amigos, soy Granger para ti y no vuelvas a buscarme a menos que sea para los deberes. No me molestes ya más.- y sin más ni más se fue.

Rechazar la propuesta del rubio no le podía en lo más mínimo, par ella era como sí nada hubiera pasado¿Qué cosa que viniera de Malfoy podía interesarle? El era un caso perdido.

Malfoy se encontradaza muy desconcertado¡HABÍA SIDO AMABLE CON ELLA!, a su manera claro¿porque ella lo había rechazado de aquella forma?

_Pensamientos de Draco_

"_¿Que demonios quiere que haga para poder acercarme?. ¿Suplicar? Nunca me había rebajado tanto por una mujer, ellas vienen a mí¡HASTA FUI AMABLE!_

"_**¿Según quien?"**_

"_¿Otra vez tú? Ya déjame en paz y según yo."_

"_**¡Ja! Tú no conoces la amabilidad y la delicadeza ¿a quien engañas?"**_

"_¿Tu que sabes? Realmente no le intereso en lo más mínimo a ella, hasta parece como si yo no existiera, simplemente me tira al loco en todo, no me escucha¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me pele?"_

En los pasillos rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor

_Pensamientos de Hermione_

"_Y como en la chamarra ya no tengo espacio, Me voy hacia la ropa caminando muy despacio Y le arranco la etiqueta a una gabardina y Ahora ya me caben esas latas de sardina"_

_Pensamientos de Draco_

"_Vamos, estoy seguro de que quizás en estos momentos se este arrepintiendo de haberme rechazado, después de todo, soy irresistible" _–Estos pensamientos comenzaron a surgir en el rubio después de haber recuperado su súper mega alto autoestima, después de todo, era Draco Malfoy¿quién podría resistírsele a semejante ejemplo de perfección en el mundo?

_Pensamientos de Hermione_

"_Me robo varios discos y unas servilletas, un frasco de perfume y una caja de galletas, una engrapadora y un taladro chino, un bote de café y un tetrabrick de vino."_-aún seguía cantando alegremente rumbo a la sala común.

_Pensamientos de Draco_

"_Si, de seguro la pobre no puede con el remordimiento de conciencia, casi podría pensar que en este mismo momento se devuelve a pedirme perdón."_

_Pensamientos de Hermione_

"_Y empiezo a convencerme que esto no es delito¡estoy pensando en llevarme hasta el carrito!"_

_Pensamientos de Draco_

"_Bueno, quizás hoy no, pero mañana si, casi podría jurar que para mañana nos vamos a tratar más."_

_Pensamientos de Hermione_

_COMO NO TENGOO NI UN VAROO¡TODO LO ROBO DEL SUPERMERCADO!_

_Pensamientos de Draco_

"_Si Draco Malfoy, eres genial"_- se decía a sí mismo con optimismo.

_Pensamientos de Hermione_

"_Estaba ya guardándome un papel de baño, cuando se me acerca un tipo muy extraño, que me dijo muy amable joven ya nos dimos cuenta de que ahí en la gabardina lleva usted toda la tienda"_

_Pensamientos de Draco_

"_No puedo esperar hasta mañana para verla, m… la sala común queda al otro lado del castillo, entonces es probable que aún no llegue, creo que si corro podré verla un poco más" _–Pensó antes de emprender una carrera para alcanzar a la castaña-

_Pensamientos de Hermione_

"_Me mete en un cartucho para interrogarme y en un instante al tipo se le quita lo amable, pues de muy mal modo me pregunta todo, desde donde vivo hasta cual es mi apodo."_

_Pensamientos de Draco_

"_Si, la voy a alcanzar, ya casi llego"_-pensaba mientras corría lo más rápido que daban sus piernas-

_Pensamientos de Hermione_

"_Y cuando me pregunta que porque les robe, no sé me ocurre más que contestarle que…"_

_Pensamientos de Draco_

"_Solo espero no hallarla echa un mar de lágrimas, pero si es así, me lanzaré a sus brazos y le diré que la perdono"_- para este entonces el rubio ya no sentía las piernas- _¡cielos! Me pregunto si no me habrán salido ya alas en el trasero_- pensó dándole importancia a la sensación.

Aquella canción era de las favoritas de Hermione, desde que la había escuchado en las vacaciones le encantaba cantarla, era el coro final y ya no podía controlarse así que decidió cantarla en voz alta antes de cruzar por el cuadro de la dama gorda.

--¡COMO NO TENGOOOO, NI UN VARO, TODO LO ROBO DEL SUPERMERCADO!. ¡COMO NO TENGO NI UN VARO, TODO LO ROBO DEL SUPERMERCADO!. ¡COMO NO TENGOO, NI UN VAROOO, TODO LO ROBO DEL SUPER-MER-CA-DO!- cantó a todo pulmón cuando muy cerca de ella escuchaba Draco muy impresionado de la felicidad con la cual se encontraba la castaña.

_Que difícil es bajarse de sopetón de las nubes_-pensó el joven con tristeza al dar media vuelta y volver a su sala común.

Ya dentro de la sala de Gryffindor.

--¡ME ENCANTA ESA CANCIÓN!- exclamó Hermione dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

--¡HARRY!-gritó Ron muy molesto a su mejor amigo-.¡Hermione está cantando otra vez esa canción!

--¡Ya déjala en paz Ron!-respondió Harry desde otro sillón mientras intentaba asimilar el contenido del libro de Historia de la magia-. Ya te dije que no lo hace con intención de ofenderte-puntualizó.

--¡PODRÍA JURAR QUE ES UNA INDIRECTA!- replicó el pelirrojo nuevamente bastante molesto-. ¡HERMIONE, PARA YA!

--Ron, si te cae el saco pon…-pero Harry no pudo terminar, pues un puño acababa de estampársele en la cara-. ¡CIELOS RON!. ¡ERA UNA BROMA!. ¡B-R-O-M-A!-gritó a su amigo con ira-

--¡PUES VÉ A BROMEAR CON TU MADRE!-le respondió Ron antes de agarrar un cojín y lanzárselo a Harry con todas sus fuerzas; comenzando así una guerra de cojines tan fuerte que terminaron las plumas de relleno regadas por toda la sala común.

--¡uuuuuuuu, u-u-u-u, u-u-uuuu¡Uuuu!-seguía cantando Hermione ignorando por completo la pelea que se había desatado-. ¡COMO NO TENGOO, NI UN VAROOO!. ¡TODO LO ROBO DEL……..- No pudo terminar la canción ya que el último cojín se le había lanzado dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la había dejado inconciente.

Al día siguiente

--¿Qué demonios pasó?-dijo Hermione al despertar adolorida por el golpe- y… ¡puff! …¿Por qué tengo… ¡puff!...plumas de cojín en la….¡puff!... boca?-pregunto escupiendo la plumas del interior de su boca.

--Eh….este…..eh…..-Harry y Ron no hallaban como empezar para escapar de la ira de la chica por lo que buscaron una escapatoria-. ¡Cada vez que me bañoooo se tapa el cañooo!. ¡Por eso yo me bañoooo, una vez a al añooo!-comenzaron a cantar fingiendo demencia.

--¡HARRY POTTER, RONALD WEASLEY! –gritó la castaña como desquiciada levantándose de un jalón y viéndolos con mirada asesina- ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!

Y en un dos por tres los jóvenes héroes había desaparecido de la sala común.

Clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

--Bien, ya que todos están aquí comencemos con la clase- inició Hagrid-. ¡un momento!. ¿Alguien ha visto a Harry, Ron y Hermione?-preguntó al notar la ausencia de sus queridos alumnos.

--No- fue la respuesta que recibió de su clase

--Que raro, pero ni modo, continuemos- dijo a sus alumnos-. Miren, hoy veremos a unos animales que tienen plumas por todo su cuerpo, NO-SON-GALLINAS- aclaró como si estuviera hablando con personas con dificultades de comprender-. Pero son muy parecidas, si voltean a su izquierda podrán ver su hermoso plu…ma…je... -esto último le había salido con un hilo de voz.

--¡Cielos!. ¡Estos animales tan raros se parecen a Harry y a Ron, pero con plumas! –dijo Seamus Finnigan impresionado con la similitud que había encontrado.

¿Qué vieron? Si, nada más y nada menos que a Harry y a Ron llenos de plumas hasta por donde no.

--Somos… ¡puff!...nosotros Seamus-dijo Harry intentando quitarse las plumas que estaban muuuuy bien pegadas.

--¡POR MERLIN!. ¡ESTAS CRIATURAS HABLAN!-exclamó Seamus en éxtasis dando la impresión de que si bailaran tap se orinaría en los pantalones.

--¡No seas idiota¡Son Harry y Ron con plumas pegadas al cuerpo!-corrigió Dean Thomas.

--Entonces¿en donde están las criaturas?-preguntó restándole importancia al hecho de que sus compañeros estuvieran en el bosque emplumados hasta las orejas, como si fuera algo que se veía todos los días.

Ron señaló a su derecha y vieron a unas criaturas parecidas a las gallinas, sólo que un poco grandes pero sin plumas.

--¡NOOOOOOOO!-fue el lamento de Hagrid que se oyó por todos los terrenos del colegio, cual niño que pierde su primera mascota.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor.

--Creo que me pasé-se murmuraba Hermione Granger mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su camisa-. Quizás Hagrid tenía planeado usarlas para la clase, además las plumas crecen, una pluma más, una menos¿Qué más da?-añadió justificando su acción.

Volviendo con Hagrid

--¿Por qué¡ESTA ES MI RUINA, MIS AMADAS AVES SON CALVAS! –lloriqueaba Hagrid desconsoladamente abrazando a sus "pichoncitos"-. ¡Y SUS PLUMAS NO VUELVEN A CRECER!

De nuevo en Gryffindor.

--Si, nada pasará-se consolaba temiendo ser acreedora a un castigo-. ¡Cielos! Tengo el cabello lleno de plumas, me daré un baño e iré a la clase de Transformaciones ¡Ay no! Toca con Slytherin –dijo como si conllevara a estar a merced de portadores de sarna-. Bueno¿ya que?- añadió con resignación.

Ya en clase de Transformaciones.

--Señorita Granger-la llamó la profesora McGonagall- ¿puede venir por favor afuera un momento?

--Eh…-dudó Hermione¿acaso abrían descubierto su crimen y era hora de pagar?-. Claro.

"_¿Que abra pasado?"-_se preguntó Draco al ver como guiaba la profesora a la chica hacía el exterior del aula- "_La profesora se veía molesta, espero no le hagan nada malo a Hermione"_

--Señorita Granger –comenzó la profesora-. Hoy por la mañana, amanecieron las aves desplumadas de Hagrid¡digo!, desplumaron las aves de Hagrid y los señores Potter y Weasley fueron atacados SALVAJEMENTE con las plumas¿sabe usted quien fue el enfermo sin escrúpulos que se-pero no podía seguir hablando sin sentir el "dolor de cada palabra"-…¡Oh Dios!...es tan triste que halla personas tan enfermas en este mundo...-se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y proseguir como si tratara de un horrible asesinato- bien¿sabe usted quien se a..atrevió a pegarles plumas a los Señores Potter y Weasley?

--¡Oh¡Pobres de mis amigos! -dijo fingiendo preocupación y tristeza, pero en realidad por dentro se regocijaba al darse cuenta de que no había sido descubierta-. Pero si, ciertamente yo….¡yo sé quien fue! Fue…-respondió la joven¿pero a quien estaría bien culpar para librarse de aquella situación? En milésimas de segundo llegó un nombre a su mente, y el simple hecho de recordar los acontecimientos recientes hizo que dejará caer el peso de su culpa en él sin remordimiento alguno-. ¡Fue Malfoy!.¡SI!. ¡YO LO VÍ!

En el despacho de Dumbledore.

--¡YO NO LES PEGUE LAS PLUMAS!-repetía por millonésima vez Draco ante las acusaciones-. ¿DE DONDE LAS ABRÍA SACADO?. ¿DE MI ALMOHADA?

--Admítalo-le contestó el director con calma-. Usted acudió a la explotación de lo recursos naturales abuzando de esas pobres aves desplumándolas sin piedad.

--¡PERO SI YO PENSABA QUE ESAS AVES ERAN ASÍ!. ¡SIN PLUMAS!-gritaba el rubio histérico dando luces de inocencia e ignorancia- ADEMAS¿QUÉ NECESIDAD TENGO YO DE DESPLUMARLAS?

--Usted cometió una barbaridad con esas plumas-declaró Dumbledore- ¡Oh! Pobres de mis alumnos, victimas de sus ataques inhumanos.

_¡Vaya! Me llama inhumano y enfermo, siendo que quizás esas aves sufrieron más de lo que esos dos zoquetes aguantaron._-pensó Draco al escuchar las palabras del anciano-

--Los señores Potter y Weasley se encuentran en la enfermería muy trastornados por lo sucedo- informó el director-. Y usted Señor Malfoy, es acreedor a un castigo; tendrá que barrer las plumas regadas desde el bosque hasta la enfermería.

--¡NOOO!. ¡MI CABELLO NOOO! –gritó asustado esperando lo peor- ¡Un momento!. ¿Barrer plumas?-preguntó desconcertado.

--Así es, barrer plumas-le contestó.

--¡Me tratan como sirviente!- exclamó indignado con una expresión de peste en su rostro.

Draco cumpliendo su castigo.

--Llevaba una semana intentando averiguar, cuantos días aguantaba sin tenerme que bañar- cantaba el rubio buscando desahogo- pero mi novia me pidió que ya no fuera puerco, porque ya no aguantaba el olor de mi cuerpo, y aunque tuve que bañarme en el fondo yo sabía que sin broncas aguantaba por lo menos 15 días.

--¡Uy! Pobre chava Malfoy, no la envidio-dijo Hermione al escuchar la canción de Draco-. Para serte sincera no la envidio.

--¡GRANGER!-exclamó Draco asustado al ver que había sido descubierto cantando canciones muy por debajo del "nivel Malfoy"- ¡Yo si me baño¡Lo juro!

--¡Bah! Eso dicen todos-le respondió Hermione con intención de ridiculizarlo-

--Es verdad, lo que pasa es que….es una canción-argumentaba con desesperación, pero el rostro de incredulidad de la castaña hacía que comenzara a helarse- ¡deveritas yo si me baño!!

--Claro, se te nota….tanta pluma en la cabeza y esa camisa toda amarilla con una mancha en las axilas son un perfecto ejemplo de la higiene que sólo es digna de un Malfoy-seguía diciendo Hermione, no sabía desde cuando, pero comenzaba a disfrutar de lo desdichado que hacía al rubio con sus comentarios hirientes, ya era hora de su venganza- Bueno, me retiro, no vaya a ser que te ensucie el aire que respiras con mi loción.

--¡NOOOO!. ¡ESPERA!.-gritó Draco con furia ante la injusticia que cometía la morena tratándolo como un puerco de granja- ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE QUE YO ESTÉ ASÍ!. ¡TU ME CULPASTE Y YO NO TE HECHE DE CABEZA SIENDO QUE TE VI DESPLUMAR A ESAS AVES A LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA!. ¡AL MENOS MEREZCO UNA RECOMPENSA!

--¡Oh! Es cierto, Muchas Gracias Malfoy, yo….fui una ingrata-dijo la castaña mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Malfoy con notables intenciones de entregarle algo-

"_¡Si!. ¡Si!. ¡ME DARÁ UN BESO!. ¡ES TODA MÍA!. ¡POR FIN! DESPUES DE TODO ALGO TENÍA QUE MERECER._-pensaba Draco emocionado como un niño que había recibido su regalo de navidad.

Hermione ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca cuando…

--Ahí te va esa barra de jabón-le dijo Hermione mientras aventaba el jabon con toda la malicia que una Gryffindor podía poseer ante un enemigo- haber si así te bañas y dejas de apestar los pasillos. ¡Chao!

"_¡Que cruel es"!_-Pensó el rubio con melancolía mientras recogía las plumas del suelo-

Al día siguiente.

--¡Ay! Pero que bien dormí- dijo Hermione mientras se estiraba en su cama al despertarse- ¿Qué es eso?. ¿Una carta?- se preguntó mientras comenzaba a abrir un sobre, donde encontró una caligrafía hermosa y presentable en tinta verde.

_Estimada Hermione:_

_He intentado acercarme a ti este tiempo, pero al parecer ni lo has notado, te he seguido muy de cerca y e intentado hablar contigo, pero tu no me tomas en cuenta¿Qué puedo hacer para que realmente me creas que quiero que nos llevemos bien?_

_Contéstame pronto._

_D. Malfoy_

--¡Anda! CASI me conmueve el pobre tipo ese, yo he sido TAN mala…-dijo mientras tomaba un pergamino y una pluma para responder.

_Querido Malfoy:_

_¿CUÁNTAS VECES QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE DEJES DE MOLESTARME? NOME INTERESA LLEVARME BIEN CONTIGO. ¿DESPUES DE 7 AÑOS DE INSULTOS? SI CLARO HEE. ¡DEJA DE JOROBARME LA EXITENCIA!_

_Con amor._

_H. Granger._

--¿Por qué no me puede creer?. ¿Por qué?- se preguntaba Draco Malfoy en los pasillos al terminar de leer la respuesta de su amada-. ¿Cuándo será el día en el que me tome enserio? Quizás me haga viejo rogándole que este conmigo, como me gustaría que se diera cuanta de que no estoy jugando, que lo mío va enserio y que no me la acabo con tanta soledad…me gustaría viera que he cambiado y que ella me gusta, pero si se lo digo no me creerá…¿Por qué nadie me comprende?. Quizás, sol quizás yo deba estar siempre solo-murmuraba el joven rubio con tristeza-. Hermione, yo te quiero.

--No puede ser…Draco Malfoy….¿en verdad me quiere?-se preguntó Hermione al escuchar detrás de un pilar muy cerca del rubio-

¡Otro capitulo más!

¡¡Saludos a todos y Gracias por leer!!

_Meilin Malfoy_

(pongo los encabezados de los pensamientos para que no se preste a confusiones, los quito cuando no son varios personajes convinados)


	4. DIFERENTE YO?

DIFERENTE YO?

Draco……………me quiere?

_--_en ese momento, Draco se percato de que no se encontraba solo—

_P. Draco: o o, esto no puede ser bueno………_

_Se valiente, Draco, se valiente, afrontala, es ella, se que es ella, dale frente a la situación, es hora de demostrar de que esta hecho un hombre…_

Hermione: Malfoy………

_P. Draco**: DE BASURA**_

Hermione: M-Malfoy……es……es eso cierto? Tu me quieres?

Draco: Granger yo…………………………

y en eso una chica se lanzo a los brazos de Draco—

Pom

Pom

Pom

poooooooooooooooooooooom

Pansy: DRAKIE! COMO ESTAS BOMBONCITO DE MI ALMA! UN MOMENTO, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESTA ROÑOSA? COMO SEA, recibi una carta de mi padre, y dice que ya que nos queremos tanto…porque….RECUERDAS QUE LO DIJISTE FRENTE A NUESTROS PADRES (con toda la intencion de que Hermione se enterara).

_P. Hermione: **pues ahí estaba la respuesta que buscabas hemione, te quiere?**_

_**naaaaaaaaaa**_

_P. Draco: yo dije eso? 00 cielos si acaso lo dije, debi estar MUUUUY ebrio._

Pansy: nos comprometieron! No estas feliz! Algun dia nos casaremos! Dormiremos juntos y aremos cosas que estan prohibidas pero que a la gente le vale y las hacen en los baños del tercer piso.

_P. Hermione: esta bien, demasiada información_

_**No vuelvo a pararme en esos baños.**_

Hermione: bien, Parkinson, Malfoy, los dejo, no quiero interrumpir sus momentos de felicidad asi que los dejo para que celebren su compromiso. Con permiso. Y felicidades

_P. Draco: oye! Se va? Asi nada mas?_

_**Bah! Deseguro se esta muriendo de celos**_

_Celos? SI celos, eso es, por primera vez en la vida Parkinson sirve de algo! Pero, tengo que arreglar eso, yo no siento nada por Pansy, hablare con Hermione._

Draco: quitate parkinson! Ya te he dicho 10000000 de veces que no siento nada por ti y solo lo hiciste para que te escuchara Hermione!

Pansy: Drakie pooh! Yo se que tu me amas! Pero no te has dado cuenta!

Draco: ajajajajajajajaja si claro, en tus mejores sueños Parkinson, me tengo que ir

HERMIONE!

Hermione, caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos, se dirigia a su siguiente clase, transformaciones, no llevaba mucho apuro, ya que aun era temprano, cuando..—

Justin: Hola Hermione

Hermione: que tal Justin?

Justin: em, Hermione, te parece si hablamos un poco.

Hermione: no hay problema, que pasa?

Draco: debe de estar muy trastornada por lo sucedido, es mi oportunidad de decirselo ahora que ya me escucho……. Se sabra la verdad…..

Hermione: puedes contarme lo que sea.

Justin: si………bueno………esque, bueno, solo prometeme que pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos.

Draco: no te aungusties Hermione, ya lo sabras….

Hermione: claro, pero me estas asustando que pasa.

Draco: HERMIONE YO TE………………

Justin: me gustas mucho Hermione… te gustaria ser mi…..novia?

_P. Draco: PERRO!_

**_Hiiiiiiiiiii, te ganaron cuate!_**

Hermione: Justin………yo……..

_P. Hermione: pobre tipo, como le hizo para animarse a pedirmelo……y ahora que…no me interesa en lo mas minimo estar con el._

_**Pero te lo pidio de frente, eso debe de contar no?**_

_Bueno, eso si, se atrevio a pedirmelo._

_P. Draco: de todos modos, no creo que le de almenos una oportunidad, si no me la quiere dar a mi, menos a ese perdedor._

_**Yo no estaria tan seguro………**_

Hermione: yo te quiero mucho

_P. Draco: MIERDA!_

Hermione: pero……no de la misma manera que tu ami,

_P. Draco: uff! Ya se me hacia._

_**Todavía no termina invecil.**_

Justin: alemenos dejame intentarlo, dame una oportunidad, y si deatiro vez que no funciono, terminamos y como si no pasara nada.

_P. Hermione: ja! No dudo que este tipo no haya tenido una novia, como para que me diga que podemos terminar como amigos, ajajajaja… bueno, que puedo perder._

_P. Draco: PORFAVOR!PORFAVOR!DILE QUE NO! DIOS PORFAVOR QUE LE DIGA QUE NO! TT _

Hermione: esta bien, lo intetare.

_P. Draco: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Justin: en serio? Que bien, este emmmm. Digo gracias, por la oportunidad……..nos vamos a clase, tenemos transformaciones juntos.

Hermione: claro! Vamos!

Draco, ya no lo soportaba, el estaba sufriendo a mas no poder por estar con ella, y estuvo tan cerca hace unos momentos, y ahora, ella ESTABA CON OTRO, y lo peor, el solo se lo pidio y ella le dio un "si" casi instantaneo.

_P. Draco: aaaaa no, eso si que no, es mas de lo que puedo soportar._

_**Yo ya lo tendria en el suelo Draco.**_

_--_La rabia lo habia poseido—

Draco: JUSTIN!

al voltear, ambos vieron a un rubio bastante furioso—

Justin: Malfoy, pero que demonios………

pero un fuerte puñetazo lo tiro al suelo—

_P. Hermione: pero que brazo tiene Malfoy……. Eso dolio….._

_**Ajajaja pero se vio tan comico.**_

_Nonono, debo conservar la cordura, tengo que reaccionar, em, que se supone que se hace cuando vez que golpearon a tu novio?_

_**Reir?**_

_NO_

_**Cantar?**_

_Noooooooo_

_**Bailar?**_

_No, a creo que ya se._

Hermione: Justin, Justin, estas bien?

pero el chico se hayaba inconciente—

_P. Hermione: que tal?_

_**Deberias de ser actriz.**_

_Lo se._

_**Oye que barbaro tu novio e, si son atacados por mortifagos algun dia, no esperes que te defienda.**_

_Lo se, no dudo que se desmaye._

Hermione: que crees que haces Malfoy? Ya viste como lo dejaste?

Draco: se merece eso y mas!

Hermione: eres un maldito estupido!"! porque lo golpeaste?

Draco: porque no habria de golpearlo, miralo, es un inútil, no es ni para defenderse, como pudiste aceptarlo como novio?

Hermione: si no se defendio fue porque…….e……….lo agarraste de sorpresa

**Aja.**

Hermione: en cuanto al porque lo acepte, no tiene porque importarte, asi que largate que estas contaminando mi aire.

Draco: es ofensivo que te acerque a las cucarachas y no a alguien como yo.

Hermione: NO ES MI PROBLEMA SI TE OFENDE O NO. ES MI VIDA

Draco: PERO NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE IDIOTA SI TE ATRAE, MIRALO ES TODO UN HOMBRE NO? TIRADO AHÍ EN EL PISO

Hermione: PUES SEA O NO EL AHORA ES MI NOVIO!

Justin comenzaba a despertar—

Hermione: Justin estas bien? Ven vamos a llevarte a la enfermeria.

Draco: tienes un angel guardian idiota!

y se fue--

**_--_**Los dias habian pasado, hacia ya cinco dias de aquella discusión, desde entonces Draco habia dejado de molestar a Hermione, era un sabado por la mañana y Hermione se hayaba frente al lago, estaba pensando acerca de Justin, la verdad, a pesar de que el se esforzaba por acercarse mas a ella era imposible, Hermione no sentia nada por el, y no le gustaba estar con el porque simplemente no era lo que ella deseaba.—

_P. Hermione: cielos, que voy a hacer? Ya no quiero seguir en esta situación pobre Justin._

**La solucion es simple CORTALO.**

_Aa si como no se me ocurrio……….voy a cortarlo…..LO QUE NO QUIERO ES HERIRLO_

_**Por eso, le haces mas daño si estas con el, solo que no te sorprendas cuando te dedique la cancion de "la planta".**_

Hermione: jaja, si, creo que seria lo mas logico, que me cante esa cancion parado en una mesa y con un elote de micrófono.

No creo que lo haga – dijo una voz junto a ella—no sera capaz, y si asi fuera, se las veria conmigo,.

Hermione: otra vez tu Malfoy? Ahora que quieres?

Draco: yo? Acaso no puedo estar aquí?

Hermione: si yo estaba aquí antes no?

Draco: mira mira, ni que fuera tuyo el lugar.

Hermione: no pero, hay muchos lugares solos a donde puedes irte.

Draco: no quiero estar solo……ya estuve mucho tiempo solo………no quiero volver a estarlo…….otra vez no.

y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, Hermione, entonces vio en esos ojos que antes veian todo con odio y frialdad, calor y ternura—

Hermione: porque haces esto?

Draco: hacer que?

Hermione: ppues esto,porque estas aquí? Junto a mi? Que te motiva?

Draco: necesito un motivo para estar aquí?

Hermione: CLARO, RECUERDAS QUIEN SOY YO? LA SANGRESUCIA! SABELOTODO

Draco: eso es algo que ya no me interesa……..

_P. Hermione: esta bien, esto es muy raro, que hacer? _

_**Cantemos e ingnoremoslo si comienza a decir algo.**_

_Eso suena bien…… pero me parece demasiado cruel..pero…_

Draco: hoy es un lindo día no crees?

Hermione: te gustan los días nublados?

Draco: eeee….este ………….no, solo lo decia para comenzar una platica.

Hermione: o……a mi si me gustan.

Draco: bueno quiero decir……..si a mi tambien.

_P. Hermione: pobre tippo no haya ni que decir…….._

_**I es un pobre diablo.**_

_P. Draco: **eres una basura Draco Malfoy**_

_Lo se, pero no se ni que decir._

Draco: y…….piensas terminar con el?

Hermione: no lo se……pero…….esque……el tan……..patetico……..ademas, no siento nada por el.

_P. Hermione: bueno si…….._

_**Anda…….dilo: LASTIMA**_

Hermione: no. NADA. Pero que demonios te tengo que andar diciendo a ti Malfoy.

Draco: intento ayudar….que no puedo..

Hermione: si claro.. después del show del otro dia e. por cierto? Como va lo de tu boda con la parkinson?

Draco: NOMBRE! DIOS ME LIBRE DE CASARME CON ESA FOCA!

Hermione: pues parecia que hablaba muy enserio.

Draco: naaaaaa, esta loca, porque, celosa?

Hermione: yo? Si claro! Estoy que ARDO de celos.

Draco: ahaha, te descubri! Me amas.

Hermione: YA MALFOY! NO NACI AYER, ALGO ME HUELE MAL!

Draco: OTRA VEZ! YA TE HABIA DICHO QUE SI ME BAÑO!

Hermione: no mensote, que que te guardas?

Draco: haber dejame ver.

y vacio sus bolsillos--

Draco: una varita, surtidos salta clase…………

Hermione: NO! QUE TU ALGO TE TRAES! QUE QUIERES DE MI? PORQUE SIEMPRE ANDA TRAS DE MI! Pero antes de eso, porque traes los suertidos salta clase de Fred y George?

Draco: bueno…… son efectivos, aunque no me guste realmente comprar su mercancía, tuve que hacer una ecepcion porque no falta el dia en que te entra una flojera que……..y ademas ……………………….rosas……………………………jamon…………….

20 minutos después--

_P. Hermione: ay pero cuanto sueño tengo…… pero……..que dira este hombre…._

Draco: ……………..con caramelos……………..por razones obvias………………………………………………………………y yo le dije…………………….sordo…………………………………………….y pues si me pase……………

1hora después—

Y asi fue……….

Hermione: EH! A si, fue………..interesante.

_P. Hermione: **que dijo?**_

_No se, tus siguele la corriente._

Draco: si me entendiste?

Hermione: sisisi, este……………………..bueno………..y porque dices que mataron a los patos?

Draco: O-O yo no dije eso.

Hermione: ops!

Draco: bueno, como sea…….recuerdas que nos encargaron una tarea en historia de la magia, pues aquí tengo el libro.

Hermione: bien damelo.

y cuando leyo el titulo del libro--

"_**LA INFLUENCIA DE LOS HAMSTERS EN LOS ACONTECIMIENOS HISTORICOS"**_

Hermione: U-U tu elegiste este tema?

Draco: pues no haye otro.

Hermione: bueno…….vamos a ver como esta………………..

35 minutos después—

Hermione: _y es por eso que esta comprobado científicamente que definitivamente los culpables de la guerra son los HAMSTERS!_

AMBOS: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿0-0?

Draco: no tenia ni la menor idea de eso……….es mas………….NOMAS E VISTO UN HAMSTER EN VIDA!

Hermione: pues………me alegro de que este libro haya podido aliviar tu ignorancia.

Draco: por cierto, que ha pasado con Potter y con Weasley, ya superaron su trastorno por ser emplumados salvajemente?

Hermione: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ya estan bien, solo que me hiceron hacer una plana de:

"no debo atacar a mis amigos con las plumas de los pajaros ahora pelones"

Draco: ajajaja, vaya, que rudos.

Hermione: si lo se, como quiero a esos dos.

Draco: me lo imagino, me pregunto que se sentira tener un amigo de verdad?

Hermione: que me dices de Zabini? El es tu amigo no?

Draco: nop, el solo esta conmigo por interes y Crabbe y Goyle igual, solo porque sus padres se los ordenan por miedo al mio.

Hermione: ya veo, pero, de cualquier manera, si tu quisieras tendrias amigos.

Draco: si claro, no hay uno solo en el colegio que no se fije en mi dinero.

Hermione: OYE DEJAME DECIRTE QUE……….

Draco: lo se, lo se, excepto tu………por eso estoy aquí, contigo, porque no eres como los demas.

_P. Hermione: Ah!que pena, que hago, que hago? Dijo que YO ERA DIFERENTE!_

**_Echatele encima y dale un beso! Le va a encantar el premio.jajaja_**

_Si claro como no pense! CLARO QUE NO._

_**Ademas, no estaria mal, miralo, tiene unos ojos grises muy lindos, una piel palida..**_

_TENGO NOVIO!_

_**No próximamente, ñeque me quede? A si. Cabellos rubios platinos…..**_

_Bien, si, no estaria nada mal darle un besito nomas por curiosear, pero que digo? NO TENGO QUE IRME! ESTO YA DA MIEDO!_

Hermione: yo……..este……….mira! un Hamster que vuela!

Draco: DONDE? DONDE? EN DONDE ESTA NO LO VEO?

en lo que Draco buscaba el Hamster "volador" Hermione huyo de ahí—

al Día siguiente Ron y Harry iba caminando a clase de criaturas magicas (Hermione ya estaba haya)

Ron: oye Harry, tu sabes porque Malfoy esta frente al lago volteando hacia arriba como buscando algo?

Harry: no lo se…….desde ayer en la tarde lo vi asi…

ASI ES………DRACO TENIA TODA LA NOCHE BUSCANDO AL FAMOSO HAMSTER!

Que les parecio? Bueno, ahí mas o menos la llevo. Haber que me dicen ustedes, espero mas reviews!

Y LES AGRADESCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN MANDADO REVIEWS!

POR USTEDES ESTOY AQUÍ, GRACIAS!


	5. RAREZAS DE LA VIDA

RAREZAS DE LA VIDA

………………………_.Asi, los hamsters ocasionaron que la guerra se desatara._

Hermione: vaya- dio un suspiro- la unidad fue larga no lo crees.

Draco: pues si…..PERO NO TANTO COMO MI BUSQUEDA POR AQUEL HAMSTER!

Hermione: ajajajajajaja, ya te dije que lo siento, no pense que te fueras a quedar ahí toda la noche.

Draco: Tuve que aguantar a Potter y a Weasley toda la hora molestandome con comentarios como: "oye Malfoy, vi meterse al hamster en el nido que esta en el peñasco de haya, por donde te puedes caer al precipicio ¿porque no vas a buscarlo, y: MALFOY UN HAMSTER VA PASANDO POR LA VENTANA DE LA LECHUCERIA!

Hermione: ajajajajajaja, lo mas genial fue cuando te tiraste de la ventana para poder alcanzarlo, ajajajajajaja fue muy gracioso.

Draco: HERMIONE NO TE BURLES DE MI, ADEMAS PUDE HABER PERDIDO LA PIERNA!

Hermione: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Draco: YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES GRACIOSO

Hermione: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Oye creo que ya es tarde, que horas son?

Draco: las 10:30 pm

Hermione: bueno, yo ya me retiro, y la bibliotecaria?

Draco: yo que se, se perdio, como sea – agarron la manija de la puerta y o sorpresa, no se abrio.

_P. Draco: bien, procesando información:_

_1. la agarre la manija_

_2. la gire_

_3. la puerta no se abrio._

_Si sumamos 1+2+3 ?emm, conclusión…_

**_La puerta esta cerrada?_**

_Si, cierto, la puesta esta……………..NO!ESTA CERRADA!_

_**Que inteligente! Como sea, esto es bueno, asi te quedaras con Hermione toda la noche, es tu oportunidad!**_

_Es cierto._

Hermione: que pasa Malfoy, porque no abres?

Draco: abrir? Ah! Te refieres a abrir la puerta, a si, aber –intento abrir de nuevo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado- oooo nooo la puerta esta cerrada! No es posible, tendremos que quedarnos aquí toda la noche platicando y abrazados para conserbar calor y no tener frio! AY PERO QUE MAL! te parece aquel rincón?

_P. Hermione: que dramatico………_

_**Bah! Solo quiere pasar la noche contigo**_

_Tu si vas al grano cierto._

Draco: ANDA VEN Y SIENTATE AQUÍ, JUNTO AMI…..- y le dio pequeñas palmaditas al piso en señar de que se sentara-

Hermione: intentare abrir la puerta de nuevo.

Draco: es imposible, tenemos que esperar hasta mañana.

Hermione: parece que si, bueno, hoy sera una larga noche de CANTOS!

_P. Hermione: CANTOS! SI!_

Draco: a que bien, me encanta cantar! Se me una mira:

**y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte**

**que te quiero AMAR!**

**Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo**

**Y dejar MI VIDA atrás!**

_P. Hermione: "un mamut chiquitito queria volar, probaba y no podia volar, una palimita su amiga, le quiso ayudar y de un 5 piso la hizo saltar!_

Cancion de Draco**:Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida, **

**Que me puedas amar **

**Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesia renunciar a lo demas**

_P. Hermione **Y que paso?**_

Cancion de Draco: **y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas **

**En un beso hablara**

**Ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha**

**DECIDAMOS COMENZAR**

_P. Hermione: MIERDA! EL MAMUT SE HIZO MIERDA!_

_MIERDA! EL MAMUT SE HIZO MIERDA!_

Un Draco MUY inspirado: **POR BESARTE!1MI VIDA CAMBIARIA EN UN SEGUNDO! TU! SERIAS MI EQUILIBRIO, MI RESPIRO!**

**¡BEEEESAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEE! SOLO ASI PODRE TENERTE ENTERNAMENTE EN MI MENTE!**

Draco: Hermione me estas escuchando?

Hermione: mande? Dijiste algo?

Draco: bueno, creo que una accion vale mas que mil palabras……………..

Asi que se acerco a ella, estaban cada vez mas y mas cerca, y mas y mas y mas cuando………….se escucho por toda la bibioteca, algo asi como………-

……………………………..

UY OLVIDE MI BOLSO!

si señoras y señores! La OPORTUNA bibliotecaria habia interrumpido el "magico" momento de Draco!

Hermione: que bien, ya me puedo ir! Chao Malfoy!

Draco: Chao? TT

_P. Draco: ESTUVE TAAAAAN CERCA!_

_**HAY QUE DESOLLAR VIVA A LA BIBLIOTECARIA!**_

_ES UN HECHO!_

_**ATRAPALA!**_

_P. Hermione: vaya, que tipo tan raro, a veces me asusta, me pregunto, que querria?_

_**Emmmm, como era? A si- "POR BESARTE, MI VIDA CAMBIARIA EN UN SEGUNDO!**_

_Oye! Crei que cantabas conmigo._

**_Si pero su mensaje era tan oscuro que llego al subconsciente y me lo acaba de platicar. Y dice que canta como marica y que de cantante se muere de hambre._**

_Wow! Las maravillas de la mente…….._

_**De todas maneras, no ubiera estado sido tan malo!**_

_De que hablas? _

**_Bien que lo sabes, para que te haces._**

_Ah?_

al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno—

Dumbledore: si, estamos muy consternados por la desaparición de la señora Pince, pusimos carteles por todo Howgsmeade.

_P. Draco: "tengo un monton de ricos cocos……_

_**Tiriri**_

_Ahí estan en fila miralosssss_

_**U a u a **_

_Grandes chicos tal como vez._

Dumbledore: si, esperamos que alguien la haya visto y nos traiga noticias pronto, bueno que diablos, A COMER!

Hermione: que creen que le haya pasado?

Ron: mobo´´fe"…….quizas…….. LA SECUESTRARON LOS HOMBRES TOPO…….escuche que son muy peligrosos.

Harry: o quizas la desollaron viva, Malfoy se ve muy sospechoso.

Hermione, Harry y Ron: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ron: que cosas se te ocurren harry?

Harry: si, lo se, esque hace mucho que no me duele la cicatriz.

Hermione: si, no creo que haya sido Malfoy…………ayer la vimos el y…….

y los tres voltearon a ver a Malfoy que comia muy animadamente un plato que parecia estar llena de…….intestinos? y tenia la boca llena de……..sangre?—

Todos:……(viendo a Malfoy)

Draco: que?

Todos:…………(cuiric, cuiric) grillo

Draco:….(poniendose nervioso) jeje, quieren?

Todos: NO!

_P. Draco: cielos, se abran dado cuenta?_

**_De que, de que encerraste a la señora Pince en un cuarto con un alse que ruñe castañas? no lo creo, uy! se te atoro un espaguetti entre los dientes._**

_Cierto..necesito un palillo._

_**Y una sevilleta, deseguro estas lleno de capsu**_

mientras tanto en el tercer piso—

Sra pince: NO!NOOOOOOOO!mencione NOOOOOOO!NOO?

y el mas importante de todos el..---

EL ALSE:……..(ruñiendo) croft, croft, croft, croft, croft.

Prof. Snape: no cree que deberiamos investigar quien o quienes fueron los responsables de la desaparición de la señora Pince….

Dumbledore: la señora Pince? A cierto, la bibliotecaria, mmmm, dejeme pensar.

Todos los profesores: Nop.

McGonagal: de todos modos, nunca me cayo bien.

Sra. Pince: pronto vendran por mi, yo lo se.

EL ALSE: ……….(aun ruñendo) ) …croft, croft, croft, croft, croft.

_P. Draco: mmmm, no se que hacer para que realmente se de cuenta de que existo, bueno, no solo que existo si no que me tome en cuenta._

_**Pues, ahí tantas cosas, flores, chocolates, promesas que no intentas cumplir…..**_

_NO, yo quiero que sea algo especial, algo que le guste mucho, algo que le apasione._

**_Ay Draco! Y pense que yo era tu parte mala, pero veo que no me necesitas…._**

_YO ME REFERIA A UN LIBRO!_

_**O un libro, claro, lo siento.**_

_Que tema le gustara……..ah, ya se._

Harry: Hermione! Te llego un paquete.

Hermione: de quien es, haber prestame la tarjeta………….es de………….Malfoy.

Ron: como que ese Malfoy se trae algo contigo, no? –que estaba entrando por el retrato—

Hermione: Ron, para ti, todos los que se me acercan traen algo conmigo, ahora dejame leerla.

Hermione:

Hola, me e permitido regalarte este libro, no preguntes el porque, ya que ni yo mismo lo se, solo quiero que te entretengas al leerlo, solo espero que el marica de tu novio no se enfade y se desmaye, jajaja.

Espero te haya gustado.

P/d: nos vemos después para hacer el trabajo.

D. Malfoy

Hermione: Si, un libro, veamos.

"QUIDDITCH ATRAVEZ DE LOS TIEMPOS"

Hermione: NOO!

Harry y Ron: SIIIIIIIIIII!

Ron: Hermione, porfavor, si sales con Malfoy, pidele muchas cosas sobre Quidditch y nos las das a nosotros.

Hermione: RONALD WEASLEY!NO QUE TE MOLESTABA QUE SALIERA CON EL.

Ron: bueno, pero esque, ahora nosotros obtendremos beneficios. Cierto Harry?

………………………

Ron: Harry…………….HARRY…………….

Hermione: Ron, Harry ya subio a las alcobas con la revista.

Ron: COMO? AY PORQUE NO ME HABLO……………………HARRY POTTER!

_P. Hermione: ay no, que voy a hacer con esos dos desquiciados._

_**Muchas cosas…….1.-**_

_NO QUIERO SABERLO!GRACIAS!_

_**Aiii, le quitas el chiste a las cosas.**_

_Por cierto, de donde sacaria el loco de Malfoy que me gustaba el Quidditch?_

_**Esque el tipo esta tan desesperado que no haya ni que darte.**_

_De veras crees eso?_

_**Na!.**_

a la mañana siguiente., cuando Hermione iba saliedo de la sala comun a desayunar—

……….Hermione!

Hermione: ah, que tal Justin, siento que nos hayamos visto mucho en este tiempo, pero……e estado muy atareada…y… (pero no termino la frase, ya que sus labios habian sido cubiertos por otros)

_No hay nada tan bacio que besarlo, no siento nada._

_**Yo si siento algo……..**_

_En serio?_

_**Si, ASCO!**_

cuando se separaron—

Hermione: Justin yo………………..

Justin: ya lo se…….no tienes que decirlo.

_P. Hermione: YA LO SABE?' SERE TAN OBVIA?_

_**Eres expresiva, pero eso es bueno, ya nos dejara en paz, hasta que entendio el tipo. Jeje, necesitamos una camara de video, quiero verlo retorcerle en el suelo con un……….este…………**_

_Hamster?_

_**El trauma es grande verdad, Hermione.**_

Justin: lo se todo Hermione.

_P. Hermione: a que se refiere con todo?_

_**No lo se, quizas……."y a mi me dicen en la esquina EL VENADO, EL VENADO! Y eso a mi me mortifica, EL VENADO, EL VENADO!**_

_Oye, aun no le pongo los cuernos con Malfoy._

_**Ahahaaaaaaaaaaaa entonces se los pensabas poner, y con MALFOY!**_

Hermione: escucha Justin, yo lo se, se que no es……………

Justin: No, yo………me esforzare mas por aprender a Besar bien, pero porfavor, ayudame! Se que tengo solucion.

_P. Hermione: que?_

_**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA**_

_Todo por esto?''?_

**_AAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ, pero……ajajaja……..vee el lado bueno……..ajajajjajajaja……dile, que no soportas su incompetencia. Y que Malfoy besa mejor!AJAJAJAA, SERA TAN GRACIOSO!_**

_Por primera vez, eso me suena bastante bien._

Hermione: Justin, yo……………….no puedo seguir asi (**vamos Hermione, diselo como en las novelas muggles)** yo no te amo, yo quiero a otra persona.

Justin: LO SABIA! ESA ERA LA RAZON POR LA QUE RON NO DEJABA DE CANTARME "EL VENADO VERDAD"! ME ENGAÑABAS CON MALFOY!

_**OPS!**_

_RON ME LAS VA A PAGAR, Y SOLO LO HACE PORQUE QUIERE ESAS PORQUERIAS DE QUIDDITCH!_

Hermione: No! No yo no……………………..

Nimodo Granger, nos descubrieron, no queda mas que hacer.—dijo una voz a espaldas de Hermione--

_la vida siempre es tan rara?_

**_OJALA QUE SI!1_**

****

**_Vuala, e aqui otro capitulo para ustedes, que les parecio?_**

**_DEJENME REVIWS PLEASE, NO SE LES OLVIDE! _**

**_GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIWS._**

**_meilin Snape: hola, con respecto a la peticion que me hiciste, suena tentador, despues vere que hacer, jaja, tengo unas cuantas ideas macabras en mi mente en estos instantes,buajajajja._**

**_y a todos los demas, prometo contestar los reviws la proxima vez, esque no me queda mucho tiempo, chao!_**

**_r_**

**_e_**

**_v_**

**_i_**

**_w_**

**_s_**

****

****


	6. QUE ME PASA?

Nimodo Granger, nos descubrieron, no queda mas que hacer.—dijo una voz a espaldas de Hermione—

_LA VIDA ES TAN RARA SIEMPRE?_

_**OJALA QUE SI!**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

QUE ME PASA?

Hermione: pero………….que diablos estas diciendos? ESTAS LOCO!

Draco: ya nena, deja de fingir, ya lo sabe todo, ademas ahora que podremos estar juntos sin ocultarnos, no decias que ya no hayabas que hacer con el? Ahí esta, ahora todo se descurbrio! ERES LIBRE AMOR MIO!

_P. Hermione: Oh! Dios! ALGUIEN MATELO!_

_**Oye! Esa era mi linea!**_

_Lo siento, haz lo tuyo…_

**_GRACIAS! MATENLO!_**

Justin: Es eso cierto Hermione?

Hermione: MIENTE! CLARO QUE NO, YO NUNCA……….

Draco: CLARO QUE SI! Y no te imaginas Justin, nos la pasamos de lo lindo ambos la otra noche………….

Hermione: CALLATE! SOLO CANTAMOS!

_P. Hermione: **mmmm, esto se va a poner bueno!**_

Draco: una romantica y apasionada cancion en la biblioteca, de LU

_P. Hermione: PERO SOLO EL CANTABA ESA CANCION_

_**NO PUEDO CONTENERME! ME VOY A REIR!**_

_RESISTE! NO DEBES DE CARCAJEARTE! O tendre que hacerlo yo tambien.._

Justin: NO! LU NO! Quines son ellos?

En eso, curiosamente Justin capto la atención de TODOS los que pasaban por el lugar, que comenzaron a cuchichear en contra de el—

_P. Draco: Este tipo no metio la pata, metio LA PIERNA! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA,_

_**Hermione es mia!**_

_Y todo lo hizo el solo, si sera idiota_

Parvati Patil: Escuchanste eso Lavender? Este pobre diablo no conoce a LU!

Lavender Brown: Si que lo escuche! Pobre tipo ignorante, me pregunto como Hermione pudo aguantarlo?

Parvati Patil: lo se, yo lo ubiera botado de inmediato, que pena!

_P. Hermione: **preparate a ser la rechazada de ahora en adelante.**_

Otros simplemente……..sonreian?—

Seamus y Dean: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Otros, gritaban amablemente dandole unos sabios consejos a Justin—

Blaise Zabini: OYE PERDEDOR! PORQUE NO LE HACES UN FAVOR A LA HUMANIDAD Y TE SUICIDAS? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_P. Hermione: Por Dios, ahora toda la gente dira que como pude andar con un mediocre como el?_

_**Tenle paciencia**_

_Oye! Se supone que tu eres mala._

_**O cierto, esque hemos visto BARNEY tanto tiempo, que es inevitable que no se me pegue algo………**_

_Un momento, eso me recuerda, "te quiero yo, y tu a mi, somos una familia feliz…….._

_**CALLATE……………..! O vomitare………**_

_Andale, ahora si te reconozco, ahora volviendo al tema…………………._

_**Si te arruinaran tu reputacion y te seguira hasta la academia de aurores, seras PATETICA!**_

_NO!_

_**JAJA, YA SABES QUE HACER!**_

Hermione: tienes razon Draco, ya lo descubrieron ya que, lo siento Justin, anduve contigo por LASTIMA, asi que, creo que aquí QUEDA TODO, ESCUCHARON ESO TODOS?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_P. Hermione: ah! Maldición!_

Draco: nos vamos cariño-le dijo a Hermione-

Hermione: e………..este claro "cariñito"

Justin: HERMIONE VUELVE!

Hermione: escuchaste algo?

Draco: este……….nop.

cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos…. Decidieron comenzar una linda charla para arreglarse—

Hermione: ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO MALFOY!COMO TE ATREVISTE!

_P. Draco: Dijiste linda charla? autora: jeje, ops!_

Draco: solo Queria ayudar…………

Hermione: NADIE pidio tu ayuda, no tenias porque acerlo

Draco: si, pero no pude evitarlo, cuando escuche la conversación no pude contenerme, era mi oportnidad de…………….—cuando al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo guardo silencio—

Hermione: oportunidad para que Malfoy?

Draco: yo……….este…….que……………….de molestar a ese idiota, es una nenita…ya sabes……

Hermione: de todos modos, solo sabes empeorar las cosas, ahora todos piensas que estoy saliendo contigo

Draco: y eso que tiene de malo, después de todo, no todas tienen el privilegio de que yo les haga un paro como este, deberias de sentirte honrada….

Hermione: ESTAS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A DAR LAS GRACIAS!

Draco: como quieras, de todos modos, se que me adoras y con eso me basta.

Hermione: o enserio? Y en que te basas para afirmar eso e?

Draco: no te parece suficiente que cada vez que me vez te sonrojas?

Hermione: yo? Sonrojarme? – y asi como lo dijo, se le subiero tanto los colores que se veia tan roja como el pelo de Ron—

Draco: vez te lo dije, te traigo loca.

Hermione: no empieces, ya te dije que no, tu eres el que no deja de molestarme, que quieres de mi Malfoy?

_P. Draco: te quiero a ti Hermione._

Draco: yo………………nada, solo busco alguien para perder mi tiempo………….tu sabes……………hablar………………..jugar…………….DORMIR….

Hermione: ERES UN INSANO SIN JUICIO…………….EN FIN………….TODO UN MALFOY….

Draco: ajajajajaja, solo bromeaba, sabes? Te tomas las cosas muy enserio.

Hermione: si vienen de alguien como tu, no pienso fiarme, ya te lo dije, después de todo lo que me has hecho, como quieres que te trate de una buena manera.

Draco: pero….pense que eso ya lo habias superado, después de todo, nos la hemos pasado bien durante este tiempo o no?

Hermione: estabamos con un trabajo, era lo que teniamos que hacer, no ubiera resistido estar peleando el 99.9 del tiempo que podriamos invertir en el trabajo.

Draco: ya te dije que lo siento! Tan solo quiero que nos llevemos bien.

Hermione: bueno como sea, ya me embargaste con este problema, asi que vas a tener que ayudarme! Tienes que pagar por lo que me hiciste!

Draco: y entonces………………cuantos hijos van a ser? 2 o 3? CUATRO?

Hermione: CALLATE! CLARO QUE NO! NI AUNQUE ME PAGARAN TENDRIA UN HIJO TUYO! QUE HORROR!

Draco: BIEN, ENTONCES VE Y CASATE CON POTTER Y TEN UNOS LINDOS Y HERMOSOS CARAS DE HUEVOS QUEBRADOS! COMO EL CARA RAJADA DE SU PADRE!

Hermione: prefiero que mis hijos salgan como harry a que salgan como tu! PODRIA APOSTAR QUE ME SALE UN BOTE DEL GEL DEL VIENTRE!

Draco: PUES SI YO FUERA TU ME PREOCUPARIA MAS POR MIS GENES, PORQUE PODRIA YO APOSTAR QUE TE VAN A SALIR CASTORES Y NO BEBES! Aunque, si fueran mios……….serian unos castores con cabello rubio y ojos grises.

Hermione: YA! Suficiente! Como sea, tienes que ayudarme, tenemos que fingir que salimos juntos.

Draco: Pues esa era la idea…….digo………ay no! Creo que no medi las consecuencias de mis actos! Ahora tendre que ayudarte………..QUE HORROR!…………ahora toma mi mano y vamos a clases ya que nos perdimos del desayuno mi amor.

_P. Hermione: Cielos, como batalle……_

_**Esta mejor asi…**_

Hermione: casi podria jurar que esto era lo que realmente querias Malfoy…….

Draco: no bromees Granger, yo? Claro que no, estabas rebozando de felicidad cuando dije eso enfrente de Justin. Tu eres la que me desea

Hermione si como no……….

Draco: calla y toma mi mano!

Hermione: bueno……….ya que insistes, pero como sufres Malfoy……..

y asi, tomados de la mano, para "aparentar" se fueron a Pociones—

_P. Hermione: **quien lo diria, ahora eres la novia de Draco Malfoy**_

_No soy su novia, solo intento salbarme el pellejo_

_**Pues vaya manera de salvarte el pellejo**_

Hermione: oye Malfoy….

Draco: dime Draco, que clase de novia le llama a su novio por su apellido?

Hermione: bueno DRACO, y que piensas hacer con tu amada PARKINSON

Draco: VEZ ADMITELO! MUERES DE CELOS!

Hermione: claro que no, solo pregunto, no va a dejarme vivir en paz, por cierto has oido hablar de una enfermedad llamada: "el mal de Parkinson", es muy famosa en el mundo muggle

Draco: ENSERIO? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, que casualidad no? Deseguro la conocieron la lata que es esta vieja y se lo pusieron a la enfermedad en su honor…AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, pero cuanta razon tuvieron.

Hermione y Draco: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Hermione: si, verdad, pero, que piensas hacer con ella? Se van a casar? O no?

Draco: ella y yo? NA! Ya me las arreglare yo con ella –dijo mientras una maquiavélica sonrisa se formaba en su rostro— n/a: AJAJAJAJA, se los dije

Hermione: oye M- Draco, con esa sonrisa me das miedo….

y asi llegaron a su destino, pero al entrar en el salon, todos se les quedaron viendo—

Draco: ASI ES HERMIONE, EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO, YO TAMBIEN TE AMO.

_P. Hermione: no! Porque demonios hizo esto_

Todos:………….(viendo con instintos asesinos a ambos)

Hermione: no…….no es lo que parece… nosotros no………….

pero cuando se dio cuanta, estaba moviendo sus labios al compas de otros—

_P. Hermione: pero que demonios paso? Porque todo es color de rosa? Y porque se siente tan bien, QUE ES ESTO?_

_**1.- Draco se te hecho encima, 2.- porque se siente MUY bien estar asi con el, 3.- TE ESTA BESANDO MENSA!**_

asi es, Draco habia besado a Hermione enfrente de TODA la clase—

_P. Harry: no es posible! No me la creo….Hermione esta besando a Draco Malfoy? Como pudo acernos esto?debe de tener una haber logica para esto._

_P. Ron: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! VOY A TENER ESCOBAS POR MONTON! _

Harry: Hermione que esta pasando?

ya cuando Draco la habia dejado respirar--

Hermione: escucha Harry yo…………………..

Ron: HARRY! Dejala, ella puede andar con quien ella quiera, lo importante es que sea feliz.

_P. Hermione: pero que sandeces esta diciendo Ron? Tanto le gusta el quiddith?_

_**A Ron gustarle el Quidditch "no te la creo"!de donde sacas eso?**_

_Si, pero Harry no se ve muy contento!_

_P. Harry: aunque, si esta con el, voy a tener esos suculentos chocolates que siempre se come Malfoy en la cena, solo el los ha comido! AJAJAJA SERAN MIOS!_

_P. Draco: SI! LA BESE! ES TODA MIA! SOY EL MEJOR!_

estaban tan concentrados en los hechos, que no se dieron cuenta, que el profesor Snape habia caido inconciente con la cara en un caldero y la Parkinson en el piso--

_P. Neville: porque todo el mundo esta tan serio? Y……..porque Snape se desmayo?_

Snape: ………dlup……….dlup…………dlup…….(la pocion burbujenado por el aire liberado del profesor)

habia mucha tension en el ambiente, se sentia muy pesado cuando…….--

Dean: ilarie ilarie e o o o, ilarie ilarie e o o o , ilarie ilarie ilarie e o o o, este es el show de Xuxa y nos saluda con amor!

asi que todos cambiaron de centro de atención a con Seamus, viendolo como bicho raro—

Dean: que? Acaso nadie conocio a Xuxa?

Todos:……………………………….

Dean: no tuvieron infancia, bola de amargados……..

Todos:……………………..

_P. Draco:_ _NO! ESO FUE LO QUE PASO? QUE NO VI XUXA? POR ESO NO TUVE INFANCIA? PORQUE? ESTUPIDOS TELETUBBIES! NO SIRVIERON DE NADA!_

después de tanto teatro, decidieron seguir con lo que estaban aciendo, aunque aun estaban consternados por lo sucedido, en cuanto al profesor y a Parkinson, no hicieron nada por ellos, pero desgraciadamente, se cayo el caldero donde tenia puesta la cara Snape, asi que……….sobrevivio el maldito—

Hermione: porque demionios hiciste eso?

Draco: tenia que ser convincente para que creyeran que somos novios…….ademas, de que te quejas, bien que te gustoooooooooo

Hermione: YA QUISIERAS!

_P. Hermione: **sabes perfectamente que si……………**_

_Callate! No me descubras!_

_**Uy! Draco y Hermione, sentados en un arbol B-A-B-E-A-N-D-O-S-E**_

_CALLATE! Y ES BESANDOSE, MENSA!_

_**AH GRACIAS! BB-EE-SS-AA-NN-DD-OO-SS-EE**_

_¿Por qué tenia que hablar?_

Draco: admitelo, soy un as para besar, y se que te gusto.

Hermione: no sueñes

_P. Hermione: **no necesita soñarlo……..**_

la tarde se habia pasado, eran las 6:00pm y Hermione se hayaba caminando rumbo al lago, traia un libro en manos, e iba decidida a terminarlo, daba la impresión que iba a ser una tranquila tarde de lectura, si interrupciones y sin……………..

HERMIONE!

Hermione: ibas a decir¿y sin molestias?—

este……….yo………..jeje………lo siento—

Harry: hola Hermi

Hermione: hola Harry, que alegría el tenerte por aquí (**_mentira)_**

Harry: si, esque, desde que fuimos atacados salvajemente con esas plumas, la vida no ha sido como antes………

Hermione: si, Harry ya superalo, ya les e pedido perdon e hice ese estupido ensayo

Harry: ESTUPIDO? ERA LO MINIMO QUE PODIAS HACER!

Hermione: sisi, como sea!

Harry: bueno Hermione, yo quiero hablar contigo hacerca de lo de Malfoy¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

Hermione: nosotros? No….no….no nos traemos nada Harry, de donde sacas eso? NOSOTROS?

Harry: ya enserio, que pasa, puedes decirmelo a mi, fue solo para quitarte de encima a Justin, porque si fue asi yo creo que………………………………

Hermione: YO NO LO TENIA PLANEADO, CUANDO PENSE EN LO QUE IBA A DECIRLE MALFOY YA SE HABIA ADELANTADO! POR FAVOR NO ME REGAÑES! SE QUE HICE MAL PERO YO………………

Harry: OO, yo solo te iba a decir, que si lo habias planeado, no pudiste haber hecho algo mejor, corre un rumor por ahí de que eras una apuesta o algo asi de ese imbecil.

_P. Hermione: FUCK! MALDITO HIJO DE BEACH! YA ME LA OLIA! PERO YA VERA EL PERRO MALDITO, LE VOY A DECIR A DRACO PARA QUE LE PARTA SU MANDARINA EN GAJOS!_

_**PRODUCCION! ME HAN ROBADO MI PAPEL!**_

(jeje)

Hermione: si Harry como te decia, yo lo PLANIE TODO, le pedi un poco de ayuda a Malfoy, y curiosamente me hizo el paro, pero si, nadie juega con Hermione Granger, psss si yo le descubri antes de que me lo dijeran.

_**Aja**_

Harry: entonces imagino que ya lo tienes todo bajo control…..cierto?

Hermione: si TODO. **_(mentira, imagino que comenzar a pensar en lo bien que besa Malfoy esta bajo control no?) _**…….bueno Harry………..no del todo……..que pasaria si yo algun dia te dijera que realmente siento algo de atracción por Malfoy, que NO es en este instante….

Harry: psss nada, que iba a pasar? Solo me reiria mucho de ti y diria que tienes muy malos gustos, te diria la parte negativa del asunto y dejaria que tu tomaras tus propias deciones, mientras tu seas feliz, nosotros tambien lo seremos, bueno, Ron no tanto al princiopio, pero……..si le regalas una escoba, sera feliz, al fin y alcabo lo ira aceptando o, se suicidara, pero…….nada importante.

Hermione: OO esta bien, mientras no pase a mayores……

Harry: pero Hermione, quiero que me prometas que te vas a asegurar muy bien de la manera de ser de……..

HOLA LINDA!

Harry: bueno Hermione…….despues hablamos……..que creo que te vas a ocupar…..nos vemos después

Hermione: tu si sabes ser oportuno Draco…….que no vez que estaba platicando con Harry.

Draco: si no supiera que Potter no hace mas que tirarme pedradas por la espalda no te ubiera interrumpido.

Hermione: de todos modos, no tienes porque interrumpirme Harry iba a decirme algo importante.

Draco: si, algo asi como….. "quiero que me prometas que te vas a asegurar muy bien de la manera de ser de ese Malfoy, que aunque sea ahora tu novio, no me inspira del todo confianza" –dijo con una voz exageradamente chillona- NI QUE FUERA QUE!

Hermione: ERES DRACO MALFOY Y CON ESO TIENE PARA TENERTE DESCONFIANZA, ASI QUE NO TE ATREVAS A JUSGARLO, QUE NO HACE MAS QUE PREOCUPARCE POR MI! ME VOY!

_P. Draco: oh! Que genial, se enojo y ahora se va………_

_**Que se valla psss que?**_

_Si, no me importa que………………….no me hable y que……….NO SI ME IMPORTA!QUE HAGO?_

_**PUES HUMILLARTE! VE TRAS ELLA!**_

Hermione estaba apunto de cruzar la entrada al castillo, pero una mano le tomo el brazo y la hizo volverce-

Draco: Hermione, escucha, lo siento, pero si yo no puedo juzgar a tus amigos como tu lo dices, que ellos tampoco me juzguen a mi.

Hermione: bien, gracias por el dato, gracias, lo tomare en cuenta gracias! Ahora me voy.

Draco: espera! Yo……………..no quiero que te vayas…………….aun……-y Draco sintio como los colores se le subian a la cabeza, tanto, que nunca habia agradecido tanto que estuviera oscuro para que no lo vieran-

Hermione: pero yo quiero irme

Draco: NO NO QUIERES!

Hermione: y tu que sabes de lo que quiero ademas estoy cansada y tambien……..-y de nuevo sus labios habian sido atrapados por otros-

(Draco era un experto en eso de robar besos)

Hermione: comienzo……..a……..pensar………que esto te gusta Malfoy……..-dijo entre besos-

Draco: y………me vas a………decir……….que a ti no………….

Hermione: pues no me quejo…………………

y ya cuando se despegaron-

Draco: y………aun te quieres ir?

pero Hermione decicio aclarar su duda con otro tierno beso en los labios-

_P. Hermione: que me pasa?_

_**ESO QUIERO SABER!**_

E AQUÍ EL OTRO CAP!

COMO ME QUEDO? ME PARECIO QUE PUDE HABER DADO MAS, PERO ESQUE, AHORITA CASI NO TENGO TIEMPO, VERAN, ANDO DE ARRIVA PARA ABAJO POR MI FIESTA DE QUINCE AÑOS! Y A ESO LE SUMO EL COLEGIO NO DISPONGO DE MUCHO TIEMPO! HAGO LO QUE PUEDO SORRY!

DEJENME REVIWS! PLEASE! MORIRE SI NO LO HACEN!

Bueno aquí les dejo la contestación a los del 5 cap. (a los demas se las debo, pero estoy hecha un lio, prometo contestarlos todos de ahora en adelante, mil disculpas por no haberlo hecho antes)

**Shimy7:** Hola! Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado mi fic, es muy lindo tenerte por aquí, espero que te siga gustando, voy a poner mas de mi parte, dame chance nomas para salir del hoyo en el que estoy, vale, tenme paciencia! GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME NO DEJES DE HACERLO!

**Terry Moon: **que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y tambien que te la pases bien leyendo el fic, que ese es mi objetivo numero 1, que se la pasen bien con el, y pues ahí ando con lo de que se acerquen estos dos, y si, traigo al pobre Draco que……….ijole no, soy mala, ajaja, bueno, mil gracias por tus reviws, sigue escribiendome!

**Ly Malfoy: **Hola! Que bueno que te guste mi historia, y que te haga reir, es muy bueno tenerte por aquí, y si, le voy a hechar todas las ganas para que sigan teniendo mas, vale?

Gracias!

**MeilinSnape: **Hola! Hola! No te preocupes, te perdono (jajajajaja) pero para la proxima ya sabes, primero yo y luego los peluches (paro! No es cierto a mi tambien me encantan) no pues, lo bueno es que diste una explicación………………….tragica y………………….GRAFICA! pero de todos modos, ta bien, lo bueno esque te tomaste tiempo en escribierme, AGRADESCO MUCHO EL TIEMPO QUE LE DEDICAS A MI HISTORIA! Y sabes, si sigues asi le vas a bajar el reitin a mi historia! Le van a mandar reviws a tus reviws! Me la ganas! Ajajajaja, bueno en cuanto a mis ideas, comenzaran a partir de el proximo cap! Vale. Me voy a dedicar a ello (ajajajajajaja, mencione que soy mala) gracias por tus reviws! (BUENO, YA CORREGI EL DETALLE, GRACIAS POR DECIRMELO, ESQUE SE ME ROLO!)

**Víctor jos krum: **me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia! Y gracias por tus cumplidos! Y pues yo soy de Chihuahua, México, espero sigas escribiendo y que te guste el nuevo capitulo!

**EugeBlack: **que bueno que te gusto, y pues aquí te dejo el otro capitulo haber que tal…me deje cai con los Hamsters, jajajajajajaja, en cuanto a Pansy, ya veras……. Espero que me digas que te parecio mi cap vale?

CHAO!

DEJENME MAS REVIEWS !


	7. ALGO INESPERADO

ALGO INESPERADO

Se encontraban ambos sentados viendo hacia el lago, algo sentian, no era un fuerte dolor ni nada es, bueno quizas si pero no muy fuerte-

Draco: ME DUELE EL TRASERO!

Hermione: si a mi tambien, ya tenemos mucho tiempo sentados!

Draco: ESQUE TU NO ME DEJAS IRME!

Hermione: YO? AHORA RESULTA QUE SOY YO!

Draco: SI! UNO NO LES PUEDE DAR UN PIQUESITO PORQUE LUEGO LUEGO SE ALBOROTAN! Y pues siendo yo pssss con mas ganas no?

Hermione: QUE DIJISTE PERVERTIDO! MEJOR ME VOY, YA TE PUSISTE INSOPORTABLE

Draco: ja! Como si no fueras a volver!

Hermione: claro que no!

_P. Hermione: QUE SE CREE ESTE MALDITO! QUE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN EL? JA YO ME LARGO, NO LO NECESITO_

_**CIERTO**_

5minutos después-

Hermione: Draco estas enojado?

_P. Hermione: **eres una basura**_

_Lo se_

Draco: NO!

Hermione: si verdad

Draco: NO! MALDITA SEA QU E NO VEZ QUE "#$/"$"#$&"$#"$#"&"#$#

otros 5 minutos después-

Draco: Hermione te enojaste!

Hermione: SI! Y MUCHO

de nuevo 5 minutos después-

Hermione: y que vamos a hacer mañana?

Draco: Hermione, son las 2:00 am, ya es mañana

Hermione: bueno, que vamos a hacer HOY? Me parece que hay salida a Hogsmeade.

_P. Draco: a que bien! Ya piensa en plural! Soy tan feliz, casi estoy seguro de que me ama, después de todo no es tan difícil, esta a sido el mejor dia de mi vida, LA BESE!_

**_VAYA, NO, SI SE TE NOTA A LEGUAS QUE ERES TODO UN CASANOVA!CUALQUIERA DIRIA QUE ERES UNO DE ESOS PERDEDORES URGIDOS! CONSENTRATE, NO LE DES A ENTENDER QUE TE FACINA! _**

Draco: vamos? Me suena a manada

Hermione: SE SUPONE QUE SALGO CONTIGO!

Draco: pues si, pero tengo un problemita que arreglar!

Hermione: enserio? Y cual es ese problemita?

Draco: nada importante, ademas, después te daras cuenta,

Hermione: mmmmm, bueno de todos modos, no es algo que me importe

**Aja**

Draco: si claro Hermione, te mueres de ganas por saberlo, PERO no lo discutiremos ahora, ya es hora de irnos, la salida es temprano y yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer………-se dirigieron hacie el castillo (porque seguian en los terrenos), se despidieron con un laaaaaargo beso y cada quien se fue por su lado-

Hermione iba felizmente caminando hacia su sala comun pero una cancioncita resono en su cabeza muy levemente-

_**ATRAPADA SIN SALIDA LOCA DE AMOR!**_

_PERO QUE DEMONIOS?_

_**ATRAPADA SIN SALIDA LOCA DE AMOR!**_

_QUE ES ESTO!_

_**ME TIENES HECHIZADA CONFUNDIDA, LOCA DE AMOR!**_

_PORQUE ESTA CANCION?_

_**ESTOY HIMBOTIZADA SORPRENDIDA, LOCA DE AMOR!**_

_MORIRE!_

_**ES TU CANCION HERMIONE!**_

_CLARO QUE NO! YO NO LO QUIERO! PERO ESO no le quita lo bueno, ademas es bueno para besar! No como el apestoso de Justin, que ni para eso sirve!_

_**No me digas que no sientes nada por el**_

_Bien no lo dire_

**_Ah! ENTONCES SI! ADMITELO!_**

_No tengo nada que admitir!_

en el baño de los prefectos, se hayaba un Draco muy inspirado-

Draco cantando: maldito el tiempo que se acaba  
cuando estoy contigo  
maldito, maldito el tiempo que tu no estas  
maldito el tiempo que se esfuma  
cuando te preciso!

_P. Draco: **vaya si das asco Draco, y ademas de asco, PENA!**_

_No puedo ocultar mi felicidad!_

_**Si claro, y ya pensaste que vas a hacer con Pansy?**_

_MALDICION! ARRUINASTE MI MOMENTO DE MAGIA Y SENTIMENTALISMO! ESTABA INSPIRADO SABES? PODRIA CANTAR EN ESTE MOMENTO LAS CANCIONES DE LOS TELETUBBIES!_

_**NO PORFAVOR! APIADATEDE MI! NO SEAS CRUEL!**_

_Bien, fue suficiente tortura con recordartelo, y si, ya se que hare con Pansy, pues veras………………………………………………………………………………………._

**_Vaya tu si eres cruel!_**

_No, solo soy Malfoy AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

_**PERO QUE MAL CHISTE!**_

_Me ire a dormir a la sala comun,_

en el dormitorio de las chicas-

eran las 4 de la madrugada y Hermione se hayaba dormida tranquilamente, pero algo interrumpio su dulce sueño-

"**QUE DAÑO PUEDO HACER YO CON QUERERTE! SI NO ME QUIERES TU, YO TE COMPRENDO! PERFECTAMENTE SE QUE NO NACI YO PARA TI, CONCIENTE ESTOY MI AMOR QUE NUNCA ME QUERRAS!"**

Hermione: PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESA BASURA! DEBERIAN MATAR AL QUE CANTA ASI!

_P. Hermione: **si se le puede llamar a eso cantar………….**_

Justin: **TAL VEZ MAÑANA YO DESPIERTE SOLO!POR EL MOMENTO QUIERO ESTAR SOÑARNDO!1 NO ME DESPIERTES TU! **

_P. Hermione: mira este imbecil! El si viene a despertarme y no quiere que yo lo despierte!_

Justin:** NO VEZ QUE ASI YO SOY FELIZ!**

_P. Hermione: **a si? Que interesante, yo soy feliz………… DURMIENDO IMBECIL!**_

abrio la ventana del dormitorio, dedicandole unas sutiles palabras al culpable de latan romantica"serenata"-

Hermione: OYE PERRO! VETE A LADRAR A OTRA PARTE! NOSOTROS LOS HUMANOS DORMIMOS A ESTA HORA, SABES?

y antes cerrarla, le avento un sickle-

Hermione: AHÍ TE VA TU LIMOSNA! AUNQUE PARA SERTE FRANCA! SE LA MERECE MAS UN MONO QUE TU!

_P. Justin: si hay alguien buena para bajarte el autoestima, esa es Hermione Granger._

_**Hi ñor!**_

cuando ya habia amanecido-

Parvati: Hermione, Hermione.

Hermione: te quiero osito……….

Parvati: HERMIONE GRANGER!

Hermione: YO NO HICE QUE LA RANA DE NEVILE BAILARA TAP LO JURO! FUE EL OSO! Yo lo vi……

Parvati: no quiero saber lo que guarda esa mente criminal, bien, como sea, ya es tarde, y la salida a Hogsmeade es en media hora.

Hermione: mmmm, no voy a ir, estoy atrasada en algunos deveres, creo que me quedare, ademas M- Draco, va a estar ocupado, digo, no es que lo necesite, pero para que voy? Mejor aprovecho mi tiempo.

Parvati: TIENES ALGO QUE VER CON MALFOY?

Hermione: o …………………………………………….

_P. Hermione: QUE NO ESCUCHARON CUANDO LO GRITE?_

_**Dejame acordarme………………………………**_

Flash Back

_**JAJA, YA SABES QUE HACER!**_

Hermione: tienes razon Draco, ya lo descubrieron ya que, lo siento Justin, anduve contigo por LASTIMA, asi que, creo que aquí QUEDA TODO, ESCUCHARON ESO TODOS?

Todos………………………………………………… (ya no ponian atención)

Fin de Flash Back

_**Mmmmmmm, nop.**_

_DIABLOS._

Hermione: pues, de echo, soy su novia.

Parvati: ERES NOVIA DE DRACO MALFOY!

Hermione: SIPI

_P. Parvati: SI HERMIONE ANDA CON MALFOY, MI ABUELITA ES MADONNA._

Lavender: PARVATI! TU ABUELITA SALIO EN LA REVISTA MAGAZINE!

y le mostro una revista con Madonna en la portada-

_MIERDA!_

Hermione: bueno, voy a darme una ducha para irme luego a la biblioteca, diles a Harry y a Ron que no voy a ir con ellos, vale?

En Hogsmeade-

Draco: y eso es lo que hare, comprendiste?

……………………………………………………..

Draco: BLAISE!

Blaise: ah! Si, asi que eso piensas hacer con la Parkinson?

Draco: asi es, eso hare..

Blaise: y como fue que se te ocurrio ponerle un chincle en la banca para que se lo embarre en el trasero? no es por nada, pero parece estupido

Draco: °o° ? YO NO DIJE ESO!

Blaise: jeje, ops!

Draco: NO ESCUCHASTE NADA DE LO QUE DIJE VERDAD?''

Blaise: si, pero no te entendi muy bien, como dijiste que se murio el pato?

Draco: AHHHHHHHHH!

_P. Draco: no puede ser, primero Hermione y ahora Blaise!_

_**Esque no se te entiende la muerte del pato, primero lo desplumaron vivo y luego lo mataron, o fue al reves?**_

_AHHHHHHHHH! Nadie me pone antencion. _T-T

Draco: DE DONDE SACAS QUE SE ME MURIO UN PATO?

Blaise:noera eso?

Draco: no te ha pasado que a veces un filero parece ser tu mejor amigo?

Blaise: ya te lo dije Draco, yo no fumo, y tu deverias seguir mi ejemplo.

Draco: sabes que hubo un señor que a sus victimas les quitaba pellejo por pellejo hasta dejarlas sin piel y ya cuando terminaba ya las mataba?

Blaise: e……….este………yo…………….no……….creo que no.

Draco: pues el es mi idolo…………y ejemplo a seguir………..

Blaise: MIRA MALFOY! AY UN HAMSTER VOLADOR METIENDOSE A LAS TRES ESCOBAS!

Draco: DDDDDDDOOOOOOONNNNNDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

y emprendio una carrera hacia las tres escobas mietras Blaise se iba por el otro lado-

media hora después---

ESE MALDITO DE BLAISE! INTENTO ENGAÑARME!- dijo saliendo de las tres escobas.

_P. Draco: **no lo intento, LO HIZO!**_

Draco: todo el mundo me vio muy raro cuando les pregunte, pero ya vera, lo voy a……….

DRAKIEEEEEEEEE! –dijo una chillona voz muy cerca de ellos-

_P. Draco: **AH! MIS OIDOS! EXPLOTARAN!**_

_RESISTE, RECUERDA EL PLAN!_

_**LA ODIO TANTO!**_

Draco: Holaaa querida Pansy!

_P. Draco: **eres un amante de la hipocresía Draco Malfoy**_

_Lo se, ysoy adorable tambien, no lo olvides_

**_no lo hare_**

Pansy: tenemos que hablar- le dijo intentando sonar dura?-

Draco: y eso?

Pansy: NO CREERAS QUE ME OLVIDE DE LA ESCENITA QUE ME MONTARON TU Y "ESA" SUCIA! O SI?

Draco: no te la habras creido verdad perri, digo, osita?

Pansy: yo……….

Draco: pero si sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, eres mi sol, mi……..

_P. Draco: **PELIGRO, PELIGRO, DEMASIADA CURSILERIA EN UN DIA! EXPLOTARE.**_

_QUE MAS LE DIGO?_

_**MI LUNA?**_

Draco: mi……..mi luna y mis………..mis…………….estrellas.

**_NO ESTOY PREPARADO PSCICOLOGICAMENTE PARA ESTO!_**

Draco: eres todo para mi Pansy.

_**SOLO SOY UN NIÑO! UN NIÑO INOCENTE! NO ME METAS EN TUS PORQUERIAS!**_

Draco: Pansy, he pensado mucho en esto últimamente, y ahora estoy decido.

_**OYE, ESTO NO ESTABA EN EL LIBRETO! PORQUE YO NO LO SE!**_

Draco: Pansy, estoy decidido a casarme contigo!

_**VOY A MATARTE DRACO MALFOY!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que les parecio? Les gusto? DIGANME! Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy muy atareada, casi no le pude avanzar, e tenido mucho que hacer!

Voviendo! Diganme si les gusto please, apiadense de mi, quiero saber si quieren que continue mi fic!

REVIEWS! LOS NECESITO PARA SOBREVIVIR!

**EugeBlack: **que bueno que te sigue gustando mi historia, yo ya ni se, te agradesco mucho que te tomes un poquito de tu tiempo en escribirme! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Dime que te parecio! Lo necesito!

**Terry Moon: **HOLA! Toy bien gracias, espero tu tambien, que bueno que te parece chistosa mi historia, espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado, me muero por saber que te parecio. DEJAME TU REVIEW EN CUANTO PUEDAS!

**Víctor jos krum: **hola! Soy feliz! Te sigue gustando mi historia, espero que este capitulo tambien, gracias por escribir! Sigue haciendolo!

**MeilinSnape: **jejeje, sorry por lo de tu Sevy Pooh! Pero no pude evitarlo! Sono tentador, SOY TAN FELIZ PORQUE SIGUES MI HISTORIA T-T, Y LO MEJOR, QUE TE GUSTE! Y VOY A LUCHAR PARA QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO, Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP, DIME QUE TE PARECIO!

MIL VECES GRACIAS A TODOS!

CHAO!


	8. PLANMACABRO?

**PLAN………………¿MACABRO?**

Pansy: no……………no estaras hablando enserio o si? Draco? – dijo con unas notorias ganas de soltarse llorando-

Draco: nunca e hablando mas enserio que hoy Pansy

Pansy: yo………..tambien quiero casarme contigo.

Draco: por fin nuestro sueño de estar juntos se hara realidad.

_P. Draco: **SUEÑO? te equivocaste de termino. Dejame aliviar tu ignorancia**_

**_(cancioncita clasica de sabiduria) _**

"_**según el Diccionario de la real academia:"**_

_**Sueño: Cosa FANTASTICA y sin fundamento o razon.**_

_**Pesadilla: Ensueño angustioso y tenaz. **_

**_(fin de cancioncita clasica de sabiduria)_**

…………………

_**Me estas escuchando Draco?**_

……………………

_**DRACO!**_

_NO ME HAGAS ESTO MAS DIFICIL QUIERES?_

_**Que no? Si difícil ya me los pusiste a mi! Ahora me casare con esta! SI TAN SOLO SOY UN NIÑO! UN MUCHACHO INOCENTE!**_

Pansy: no sigas mas, esto es tan………tan incleible para mi!

Draco: es tan fantastico…………esto es una gran…..

…….MIERDA!

Dijo Hermione furiosa devolviendose por el pasillo que da a la Biblioteca

DESDE CUANDO DEMONIOS CIERRAN LA BIBLIOTECA? Y JUSTAMENTE AHORA QUE NO TENGO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE HACER!

_P. Hermione: **no sera de cuasualidad que cerraron la biblioteca porque, la bibliotecaria sigue perdida..**_

_Cierto! La bibliotecaria, ya no me acordaba de ella… que le habra pasado.._

_-_en un cuarto no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una mujer muy cerca de perder su sentido del oido—

Sra. Pince: 16483 elefantes..

Alse: croft

Sra.Pince: se columpiaban

Alse: croft

Sra. Pince: sobre la tela de una araña.

Alse: croft

Sra. Pince: como veian que resisitia

Alse: croft

Sra. Pince: fueron a llamar otro elefente.

Alse: croft, croft

volviendo

_**No se que paso con ella pero….. ** **PODEMOS IR A HOGWSMEADE! CON DRACO**_

_EL ESTA O-C-U-P-A-D-O_

_**Y ESO QUE, SOLO REVISAREMOS QUE TODO ESTE EN ORDEN.**_

_ESO ES UNA………_

…maravilla!

Pansy: claro que lo es, llegue a pensar que esto nunca sucederia. SOY TAN FELIZ!"

Draco: pues ahora ves que si.

Pansy: y…….¿has pensado en la fecha?

Draco: aun no

Pansy: entre mas pronto mejor no crees? Seria fabuloso que fuera la proxima semana.

_P. Draco: **LUNATICA!**_

Draco: NO, esque es mejor esperarnos, tiene que estar muy bien planeada linda.

Pansy: no es necesario tanto tiempo, en tres dias todo estaria listo, solo tengo que decirle a mi padre

_P. Draco: **DEMENTE!**_

Pansy: Sera fabulosa, y le diremos a tu padre que prepare un gran viaje de luna de miel, siempre quice ir a transivania. –esto ultimo lo dijo con una cara de desquiciada-

_P. Draco: **PSICOPATA!**_

Draco: nononono, Pansy, tienes que ser paciente, sera una boda muy grande y lujosa, y para eso tiene que tomarse tiempo.

Pansy: y según tu, cuanto tiempo se necesita.

_P. Draco: **DOS SIGLOS! **_

Draco: un año y medio.

_P. Draco: **Porfavor Draco, no seas cruel, aun hay tiempo, puedes gritar: FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES!ILUSA O algo por el estilo, o puedes cantar la de la Juan Gabriel. Dile que estas en quiebra y te aseguro que le daras tanto asco que escupira en tus pantaloncillos.**_

_Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE QUIERO QUE ME ESCUPA EN MIS PANTALONCILLOS?_

-rumbo a Hogsmeade-

HermioneNo tengo dinero ni nada que dar

_**Tukutun tukutun**_

Lo único que tengo es amor para amar

_**Tukutun tukutun**_

Si asi tu me quieres te puedo querer

_**Tukutun tukutun**_

Pero si no puedes ni modo que hacer.

_**Tukutun tukutun**_

_Que bien, ya vamos a llegar!_

……………

Te amo tanto Drakie! No te imaginas lo feliz que soy a tu lado.

Draco: si…….e……yo……tambien Pansy.

_P. Draco: **NOOOOOO NO ES AMOOOOR LO QUE TU SIENTEEES SE LLAMA OBSECIOOOON **_

Pansy: no puedo creer que esto sea verdad.

_**UNA ILUSIOOOOOON DE TU PENSAMIENTOOOO QUE TE HACER HACER COSAAAAS ASI FUNCIONA EL CORAZOOOON.**_

-y asi, la distancia entre los dos comenzo a reducirse-

_P. Draco: **ESO NO PORFAVOR, VOY A MORIR!**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOO **_

_NOOOOOOOOOO_

Hermione: Dean! Has visto a Malfoy?

Dean: lo vi detrás de las tres escobas con la Parkinson.

Hermione: ok, gracias, con parkinson?

-cuando los hayo, se encontraban dandose un apasionado beso-

DRACO MALFOY!

-Draco, al darse cuenta lo que habia sucedido se dio cuenta de lo que pasaria, todo lo que el habia logrado hasta ese momento con Hermione se desvanecia, todo se le iba entre los dedos, el tiempo se detuvo. Hermione no dejaba de verlo fijamente a los ojos, buscando una explicación en ellos, pero no habia nada, se percibia solo un vacio.

Hermione no sabia con exactitud lo que sentia en esos momentos, solo sabia que una inmensa tristeza se habia desatado en ella al ver semejante escena, pero….¿porque? si ella no sentia absolutamente nada por el ¿o si, se maldijo a si misma por haber pensado siquiera en esa posibilad. Tomo una decisión, volver al castillo, lo mas rapido posible, temia que Draco la fuera a seguir, y ella no deseaba entablar una conversación poco agradable.

Asi comenzo su carrera al castillo de nuevo, corrio lo mas rapido que le permitieron sus piernas, queria alejarse de todo y de todos, tomarse un poco de tiempo para ella, para asimilar lo que sucedia con ella, pues en su cabeza habia un completo embrollo.

Draco, al verla correr reacciono de nuevo, su verdadero sueño se alejaba de el cada vez mas, el queria seguirla con todas sus fuerzas, alcanzarla y decirle todo lo que se habia guardado durante tantos años, pero la idea de terminar como un rogon y ademas hechar a perder el plan que tenia con Pansy en esos momentos, no le parecia lo mas adecuado, ya la buscaria en la cena, o cuando estuviera mas calmada, por ahora tenia que seguir con Pansy.

Pansy: ajajajajaja, hasta que por fin esa sangre sucia nos va a dejar en paz, cierto Drakie?

Draco: eeeeeeee……………si, claro Pansy……………..em……que te parece si vamos a Honey Douks? Se me antojan unas cuantas ranas de chocolate.

Pansy: por cierto Draco, quiero pedirte algo.

Draco: depende.

Pansy: fijate que vi una gargantilla de oro, y me preguntaba si podrias.

Draco: ¿fundirlo y donarlo para una causa noble? Claro! ¿Porque no lo pense antes? Ay! Pansy, tu siempre con tan buen corazon, por eso te quiero.

Pansy: no yo……

Draco: después me dices cual es para comprarlo, pero primero lo primero.

_P. Draco: **HERMIONE! NO! HERMIONE!**_

_PORQUE SOY TAN DESGRACIADO! DEBERIA ESTAR CON ELLA NO CON ESTE INTENTO DE PERSONA!_

_**ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA DRACO MALFOY! Y SI NO TE PERDONA VA A TENER TODA LA RAZON!**_

_GRACIAS POR LOS ALIENTOS, ESO ME INPIRA!_

_-_en la torre de grinffindor-

_Que voy a hacer? Que voy a hacer? No se lo que pasa_

_**ES NECESARIO QUE VUELVA A CANTAR O QUE?**_

_Claro que no, algo me sucede, y no es bueno. No deberia afectarme nada esto, _

_**Pero claro que…….**_

_NADA! No, nada me sucede, yo no siento nada por el que no sea……..lastima……._

_**No me digas!**_

_Yo estoy bien, después de todo….no siento nada por el._

_**Es tu novio! Recuerdas? bueno, frente toda la escuela es tu novio, ademas, si los demas se enteran sera una vergüenza, pues, en terminos cientificos, te puso el cuerno.**_

_Pues are publico el rompimiento y ya, no pasara nada ma……._

**_Y A MI ME DICEN EN LA ESQUINA! EL VENAO" EL VENAO"! Y ESO A MI ME MORTIFICA! EL VENAO" EL VENAO"!_**

_CALLATE! ESO NO ME AYUDA!_

_**QUIEN DIJO QUE QUERIA AYUDARTE?**_

**_EL VENAO" EL VENAO", aunque la verdad, no creo que nadie se fije mucho en eso._**

_QUE VOY A HACER? MATAR A PARKINSON?_

_**BUENA OPCION! VEZ! PUEDES HECHAR A VOLAR TU IMAGINACION!**_

-Imaginacion-

La tranquilidad invadia los baños del cuarto piso, corria ya las 12:00am, no habia señas de vida, excepto……………

Hermione: muere Parkinson! MUERE! AJAJAJAJAJAJA-gritaba Hermione atacando salvajemente a Parkinson con un……….¿Platano?

-fin de imaginación-

_**Si Granger, suerte en la vida, algun podras matar a parkinson asi, observa y aprende.**_

-imaginacion-

Era una noche obscura, los relapagos resonaban en las ventanas haciendo que bribraran tan fuertes que parecia que se reventarian en cualquier momento.

Una silueta se desplazaba con gran rapidez y agilidad hacia la torre de Slytherin, y cundo llego hasta el retrato que custiodaba la entrada de la misma, ella……………… ella…………….

-fin de imaginación-

_Si genio! Penzabas entrar a la torre de Slytherin sin saber la contraseña? O pensabas desgarrar el cudro?_

_**Quizas lo haria, pero almenos tengo la inteligencia suficiente para no intentarlo con un platano.**_

_Bien que tal esto?_

-Imaginación-

Era una tarde nublada, los terrenos del colegio estaban casi vacios, solo se hayaban ahí dos personas, bueno una solia ser persona antes, o almenos según las leyes de la humanidad lo era, pues, se hayaba completamente deformada por algun tipo de pocion extraña, una gran dosis de acido sulfurico habia caido por "accidente en su cara".

Pansy: NO! NOOOOOOOO!

Hermione: SIIIIII! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Pero Pansy, cuanto lo siento, te juro que yo no queria correr directamente hacia ti, con una boterra de 650 ml que antes era de refresco llena de acido sulfurico, tropezar con una hoja de sacate (**_se puede tropezar con una hoja de sacate?)_** y que te callera en la…….bueno si a eso que tenias puede llamarsele cara. Y ademas arruinar tu boda con Drakie Pooh, te juro que esas no eran mis intenciones.

Pansy: no! Porque a mi.

Hermione: por PERRA! Porque mas?

-fin de imaginación-

_**Vas mejorando granger, pero lo mio esta mucho mejor.**_

Pero cuando iba a relatar su historia, el retrato se abrio dejando entrar a Harry y a Ron.

Harry y Ron: HERMIONE!

Hermione: no es necesario que griten, no se si lo notaron pero….ESTOY AQUÍ!

Ron: a que no sabes que fue lo que vimos?

Hermione: claro que lo se, yo estuve con ustedes todo el tiempo.

Harry y Ron: ……………………truki, truki. (sonido de pestañas)

Hermione: apoco no me vieron?

Ron: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si, ahora lo recuerdo.

_P. Hermione: **imbecil!**_

Harry: Hermione…..- tomo haciento junto ella, coloco su mano en el hombro de la chico y le dijo como si de alguna persona con dificultades de comprender se tratara- …tu no estuviste con nosotros en Hogsmeade, tu te quedaste aquí, dijiste que…….

Hermione: SE LO DIJE HARRY! Y TAMBIEN SE QUE NO ESTABA CON USTEDES, POR LO CUAL NO SE LO QUE VIERON!

Harry: lo siento Hermione……..

Ron: no te preocupes Harry, esta en sus dias.

Hermione: Piensan decirme que fue lo que vieron o tengo que preguntarles?

Harry: iremos al grano vimos…

Ron: a Malfoy y a Parkinson tomados de la mano entrar a Honey Dukes , y después los vimos enfrente de la casa de los gritos abrazados.

_P. Hermione: **O-O-U, esto no puede ser bueno.**_

_En especial porque: NADIE SE IBA A FIJAR EN ESO EH?_

Hermione: ESE MALDITO DESGRACIADO HIJO DE F#$ COMO SE ATREVE ADEJARME EN RIDICULO, creen que lo vio alguien mas.

Harry y Ron: este……………….

-flash back-

MIREN TODOS! DRACO MALFOY Y PANSY PARKINSON ESTAN TOMADOS DE LA MANO!

-y corrieron aproximadamente 47 personas para comprobar lo que habian escuchado. En eso parkinson tomo el rostro de Draco entre sus garras y lo beso, esto causo muchas nauseas a los espectadores y decidieron dejarlos solos, pero el chisme corrio por todo el pueblo gracias a Parvati y Lavender-

-fin de flash back-

Harry y Ron: ……….no. ……nadie mas lo noto.

Hermione: a que bien, eso me hace sentir mas tranquila.

-al dia siguiente, cuando Hermione iba entrando al gran comedor, se sorprendio, pues, todos voltearon a mirarla, ella tenia una ligera sospecha de lo que sucedia.

_P. Hermione: POTTER Y WEASLEY ME LAS VAN A PAGAR._

-pero tenia que comprobarlo, asi que volteo en direccion de la mesa de Slytherin y e ahí la razon por la cual su desgracia se hacia presente, ahí estaban los dos, Pansy se aferraba a la mano de Draco tan fuerte que la tenia mas blanca de lo normal, Draco tenia un triste semblante en el rostro, parecia que intentaba decirle algo, pero Hermione estaba tan enfadada que ella lo unico que entedia era: ja! Estupida!.

Y eso hizo que el enojo de Hermione aumentara, salio de gran comedor en direccion los terrenos, y se dirigio como siempre a su lugar favorito, cerca del lago.

_P. Hermione: voy a golpearlo tan fuerte, que a su ancestros les daran nauseas!_

**_Calmate reina de la roca! Como pudo habernos dejado en ridiculo de aquella forma? Me estoy muriendo rabia! _**

-pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos-

Hermione, tenemos que hablar.

Hermione: LARGATE MALFOY! ESTOY IRRITADA! ADEMAS ESTOY EN MIS DIAS.

_P. Draco: **PELIGRO! PELIGRO! RETIRADA!**_

_Solo quiere que me vaya imbecil._

Draco: escuchame, y no es cierto no estas en tus dias, se que me pediste que no te dejara en ridiculo, con eso de la fidelidad y esas cosas, pero necesito hacer esto por noso…….por mi, tengo muchas presiones por parte de mi padre, y tenia que hacer algo para quitarme ese problema de encima, solo dejame terminar con esto y ya, ademas, estamos en esto por meros intereses, y no por otra cosa……o si?

_P. Draco: que diga que si! POR FAVOR!_

Hermione: claro que no, pero, creo que estando contigo no voy a conseguir nada, ademas, solo te utilice para quitarme de encima a Justin, asi que mejor haz tu lo que quieras, y de mi pues ya obtuvimos lo que queriamos no?

_P. Draco: NOOOOO! NO! LO SABIA! PORQUE A MI?_

Draco: pero……….

Hermione: bueno Malfoy, me voy, aprovecha a tu noviecita.

_P. Hermione:** mientras puedas………..**_

- y se retiro hacia la sala comun por sus cosas-

_P. Draco: **AHORA MISMO ME EXPLICAS DE QUE DEMONIOS SE TRATA TU MALDITO PLAN CON LA PARKINSON!**_

_Lo hare………………_

Hermione: POR CIERTO MALFOY, HAY UN HAMSTER DETRÁS DE TI!

Draco: SUFICIENTE GRANGER! DEJA DE JUGAR CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS, POR QUIEN ME TOMAS?

-Si Draco ubiera hecho caso de Hermione, ubiera conocido a un lindo Hamster Chino de color gris claro que iba caminando despreocupadamente hacia un agujero que estaba justo detrás de Draco-

Draco: YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME QUIERAN VER LA CARA! Solo porque no conosco a los Hamsters!

_P. Draco: **me lo vas a decir o no¨?**_

_Este…………_

_**ANDA CUENTAME CUENTAME CUENTAME!**_

_Porque no mejor lo observas? Jajaja_

_**Eh?**_

DRAKIE!

Draco: si, dime pansy.

Pansy: porque te saliste asi del gran comedor, nisiquiera terminaste tu plato!

Draco: tenia unos asuntos pendientes, solo eso, pero ya los arregle.

Pansy: a por cierto, ya llego el correo, y llego esto para ti.

-estendio su mano y le entrego a draco una carta, con un sello con la forma una serpiente color plateada enrredada en una letra "M" –

_P. Draco: PERFECTO! UNA CARTA DE MI PADRE! _

_Hijo:_

_No te imaginas lo felices que estamos tu madre y yo con la noticia de tu boda, no se que fue lo que te llevo a esta decisión pues tu madre y yo insistimos mucho y nunca accedías, durante años soñamos que esto pasara, bueno, no voy a cuestionarte , yo mismo lo considero lo mejor, también, los señores Parkinson esta mas que felices con la noticia, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, y tu madre ya esta comenzando los preparativos para la boda, queremos saber en que fecha tienen pensado que se lleve acabo la celebración._

_Espero contestes muy pronto, bueno…..no espero…..CONTESTARAS pronto!_

_Te quieren, pero no mucho._

_Tus padres_

_P/D: corren rumores de que se te ha muerto un pato, es eso cierto, tu madre esta preocupada, ya la conoces, como le encantan los patos, esperamos que nos pongas al tanto de lo sucedido, queremos saber TODO._

_P. Draco: AH! PORQUE A MI? PORQUE? ¡! VAYANSE AL DIABLO TODOS!_

Pansy: dime, dice algo importante? Dejame ver……..

Draco: Este……no…nada fuera de lo comun…..ni nada para emocionarse, solo que ya estan comenzando los preparativos, que estan muy felices, y ese tipo de cosas, y quieren saber en que fecha celebraremos el compromiso. Solo eso

Pansy: dejame ver……..AHORA!

-y le quito a Draco la carta-

Pansy: Draco…………¿¿SE TE MURIO UN PATO?

Draco: que te parece si discutimos de la boda mietras caminamos a aquel peñasco que este por alla…. Tiene una vista perfecta y ademas es muy………romantico. Ademas, tenemos una hora libre.

-y señalo un peñasco que estaba muy muy alto……que seguramente si alguien callera, quedaria como huevo estrellado-

Pansy: oh! Pero…….es demasiado alto………puedo caer y……mucho peor…….¡MORIR!

Draco: pansy por favor, no actues como si tuvieras panico a las alturas…..

Pansy: yo? PANICO? JA!yo no…………….tengo miedo de nada..

Draco: si, ademas recuerda que hirva mala nunca muere, ajajaja

Pansy: ajajajajaja….. ¡OYE!

Draco: solo bromeaba.

_P. Hermione: bien, se acabo todo……y yo……..estoy bien!_

_**No, no estas bien! Ni yo tampoco!**_

_Claro que si, este es uno de los dias, mas felices de mi vida! Me la voy a pasar muy bien hoy, SOY LIBRE!_

_-----UNA HORA MAS TARDE---_

Hermione cantando una romantica cancion en un pasillo:

TUS OJOS SON DOS LUCEROS!

_**Tiriririti (guitarra)**_

QUE ALUMBRAN LOS BASU……hip…..REROS

_**tiriririti**_

TUS PATAS SON DOS ESTACAS!

_**tiriririti**_

PARA AMA…..hip……RRAR MUCHAS VACAS

_**tiriririti**_

TU PELO ES COMO UN TRAPERO

_**tiriririti**_

ENREDADO SUCIO Y FEO…….hip.

_**tiriririti**_

TU CORAZON NO PALPITA

_**tiriririti**_

Y ES PELIGROSO CUAL DINA……hip…MITA

_**tiriririti**_

ADiOOOOS! QUE TE VALLA BIEN!

_**tiriririti**_

QUE TE COJA UN CARRO!

_**tiriririti**_

QUE TE PARTA UN RAYO!

_**tiriririti**_

QUE TE PICHE UN TREN!

_**tiriririti**_

ADIOOOOOS …….hip…..QUE TE VALLA BIEEEN!

_**tiriririti**_

QUE TE MUERDA UN PERRO!

_**tiriririti**_

QUE TE LLEVE EL …..hip….DIABLO

_**tiriririti**_

Y MARQUES CALABERA…

_**tiriririti**_

TU CEREBRO RETORCIDO……hip

_**tiriririti**_

AY DE SERPIENTESSSS ES UN NIDOOOOO!

**_De hecho ¿no? tiriririti_**

TU ESTOMAGO NO SIENTE HABRE!

_**tiriririti**_

EXCESO DE VILIS LE CAUSO UN CALABRE!

Ron: HERMIONE! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? NO TE DA VERGÜENZA CANTAR TAAAAAAAAAN FEO? DIOS! PODRIA SUICIDARME EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!

---parecia como si de una mujer ebria se tratase, tenia una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, y habia una algo parecido a uno de esos gorros que solia hacer para los elfos tirado en el suelo junto a ella, era como si estuviera……¿limosnando? Bueno como sea, se veia bastante mal---

_P. Hermione: MIRA! TENGO LOS MEJORES AMIGOS QUE NADIE PUEDE TENER! SE PREOCUPAS MUCHO POR MIS CUERDAS BUCALES, NO ES ESO GRANDIOSO?_

**_PARECES BORRACHA GRANGER, PIDIENDO PARA UN ULTIMO TRAGO!_**

_PUES SI! LO ADMITO, SOY UNA BORRACHA! UNA MALDITA EBRIA!_

_**OYE! NADIE SE EMBORRACHA CON UNA CERVEZA DE MANTEQUILLA!**_

_PERO YO LLEVO……_

**_NI CON DOS, NI CON TRES! NI CUATRO! Amenos claro que …..seas un elfo……..y…..no lo eres……¿verdad?_**

_CLARO QUE LO SOY! QUE NO ME VEZ LA CARA?_

_**NO! SOY UN ASQUEROSO ELFO!**_

_EN PRIMER LUGAR, MAS RESPETO A LOS ELFOS! NO SON APESTOSOS, Y EN SEGUNDO, OBVIAMENTE NO SOY UNO DE ELLOS._

_**GRACIAS SEÑOR! GGGRRRAAACCCCCIIIIAAASSS!**_

Ron: levantate del suelo y vamonos! Que vergüenza…te imaginas si alguien te viera en ese estado! No te han visto……¿verdad? Dime para saber si me alejo o no de ti!

Hermione: mmmmmmmmmmm

_P. Hermione: recordemos……….._

_**1……………..2.3…………4……….5..6…….7…………..8…..9……….10…….**_

Hermione: NOP! NADIE! ME PUSE EN UN PASILLO MUY SOLITARIO….

Ron: Hermione, estas afuera del gran comedor! --

Hermione: RON UNA ARAÑA QUIERE SUBIR A TU PANTALON!

y Hermione se dio a la fuga hacia un aula vacia a tres pasillos de ahí, mientras Ron se revolcaba por todo el suelo-

_P. Hermione: **OYE A QUE SE DEBIO ESE ESCANDALO QUE HICISTE? TE VEIAS PEOR QUE CHO EN CRISIS, SOLO FALTA QUE TE ARROJES ENCIMA DE GOYLE PARA COMERTELO A BESOS.**_

_1.- Cho si tenia razon para estar en crisis, ¿no te acuerdas de Cedric? Era un bombon_

_**GRANGER! MAS RESPETO AL DIFUNTO! Ademas……me vas a decir que Draco no es un bombon.**_

_No, no lo es, es una gomita, de esas que tienen azucar por encima, pero cuando se le cae, es mejor tirarla, pues masticarla, es la muerte!_

_2.- Cho tenia una buena opcion, Harry es un tierno Gatito, Goyle es un CERDO!_

_**Si pero…….**_

_PERO NADA! Fijate en la diferencia:_

_Gatito---------------CERDO_

_Gatito---------------CERDO_

_Ademas, no tengo porque estar en crisis, MALFOY NO me interesa._

_**Si claro, y los Hamster vuelan**_

_Afirmativo colega, lo son, y esta científicamente comprobado, Malfoy y yo hicimos un trabajo de ellos!_

_**Te entretuviste bastante haciendo el trabajo, me imagino.**_

_Si, dejame decirte que fue una experiencia agradable después de todo……_

_**ENTONCES TU ADMI……….**_

_Me encantaba timarlo con lo de los Hamsters, se ponia a gritar como un histerico: DONDE! DONDE! NO LO VEO! _

_AJAJAJAJAJA, ERA MUY GRACIOSO! Si, tuvimos nuestros momentos…………pero ya todo quedo en el pasado…ahora el tiene a alguien mas…._

_/Peñasco/777_

Pansy: Bien Drakie, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿Qué hacemos?

_P. Draco: **porque no jugamos a algo, tu te tiras, y yo te veo caer! AJAJAJAJAJA**_

Draco: mmm, ¿Qué te parece si nos acercamos mas a orilla?

Pansy: NO! Digo, me gusta aquí, esta muy lindo

Draco: aquí esta muy aburrido, no se ve nada de paisaje, vamos, acerquémonos

Pansy: ¿Por qué no mejor me demuestras todo tu amor en un beso?

_P. Draco: **porque……….¿no hay amor que demostrar?**_

_Ding Ding Ding Ding! DONDE ESTA EL BILLETE DONDE ESTA LA PLATA?_

Draco: porque…….tengo mal aliento y no quiero profanar tu boca con semejantes labios como los mios llenos de porqueria….y mal aliento

Pansy: comparado con el de Blaise el tuyo huele a rosas

_P. Draco: BESO A ZABINI VOY A VOMITAR! AHORA NO SE SI ME PUEDO ATREVER ALMENOS A TOCARLA!_

_**TERMINA CON ESTO DRACO MALFOY! ESTOY PERDIENDO LA PACIENCIA, YA HAZ MATADO 38 NEURONAS CON TUS IDIOTESES! UN MOMENTO 39……40……..41…………NOOOOOOO SE MUEREN!**_

Pansy: que esperas para besarme?

Draco: no esque…….

Pansy: no seas timido y besame

Draco: ya te dije que

Pansy: ¡AHORA!

-lo tomo por la corbata alandolo hacia ella y besandolo apasionadamente.

_P. Draco: Resipira ondo y cuenta hasta 10_

_**NADIEE SABRA LO QUEEE VIVIII**_

_**NAAAADIE SABRA QUEEE SUFROOOO**_

_AYUDAME SI QUIERES QUE VUELVA A ESTAR CON_

_**CLARO! CON PANSY CARA DE PERRO PARKINSON! AH? CLARO, TODOS QUEREMOS ESTAR CON ELLA!**_

_NOOOOO CON ELLA, CON Hermione Granger PARA SER EXACTOS! Ahora……..1……….2………………3……………….4_

_**5 6 7 8 9 y 10!**_

Pansy: vez que no era tan difícil? te estas haciendo muy timido últimamente Drakie

_**Contigo cualquiera se vuelve timido…….PERRA!**_

Draco: contigo cualquiere se vuelve timido, por tanta hermosura que hay en ti….

Pansy: ay Draco. Eres taaan romantico, no me tengas mas respeto, y acercateme!

_P. Draco: **JA! ESA ESTUVO BUENA! Dime, quien le va a querer perder el respeto? Tu la harias?**_

_UFF! NOOO! DIOS ME LIBRE!_

_**Lo mismo digo…**_

Draco: que te parece si me haces sufrir un poco haciendome esperar hasta la noche de bodas, merezco ser torturado..

_P. Draco:** SUFRIR? Pero si no nos puede hacer mejor favor!**_

Pansy: mmm tienes razon, te mereces sufrir, ademas, no quiero que pienses que soy facil!

_P. Draco: como si no se me ubiera ocurrido años antes!_

Draco: como sea, ahora acerquémonos a la orilla, mira imaginaremos que estamos en la película Titanic, yo soy Jack y tu eres………

_P. Draco: NO como comparar a Pansy con semejante belleza que es Rose?_

_**¿Pansy? ¿Rose? BUAJAJAJAJAJA esto estara bueno!**_

Draco: …………..Rose

Pansy: de verdad crees que soy tan bonita como Rose?

Draco: si, y aun mas Panza

Pansy: es PANSY no Panza.

Draco: da lo mismo! Anda ven.- dijo Draco parado un poquito antes de la orilla

Pansy: Pero prometeme que todo va a estar bien, o podria pesar que quieres desacerte de mi.

Draco: ¡PANSY! Como te atreves? Me crees capaz de semejante cosa? HIERES MIS SENTIMIENTOS!- dijo fingiendo estar dolido bastante mal- bueno, lo mejor sera romper el compromiso, pues sin la confianza no hay nada!

Pansy: NO, perdoname Drakie!

Draco: esque yo………yo……..esta bien, PERO MUEVETE NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!

y justo cuando Pansy se acercaba a la orilla, algo se atraveso en su camino-

¡BASTARDOOOOOOOOOOO!—fue la palabra que ivadio el lugar.

_P. Draco: error, mis padres estaban casados cuando naci, ahora, descansa en p……_

_Bueno no. Olvidalo._

Snape: ¿Cómo dice que sucedió Señor Malfoy?

Draco: Ella……sniff…..sniff……sniff…….dijo que queria subir al risco para admirar la vista que habia desde ahí, yo le dije que no….que era peligroso…….pero no me hizo caso, y cuando se……..sniff….SNIFF….acerco……algo se agraveso….SNIFF….en su camino…

Snape: ¿Qué se le atraveso?

_P. Draco: **no lo se..fue algo asi como un pie….figeese nomas, muy parecido al mio ´porcierto.**_

Draco: Un……..un……sniff……sniff……sniff………..SNIFF!

Snape: ¿UN QUE? SEÑOR MALFOY ¿UN QUE? HABLE CON UN DEMONIO!

Draco: UN CARACOL! …………..SNIFF…………..SNIFF

…………..SNIFF…………..SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF!

Snape: NOOOOOOOO UN CARACOL NOOOOOOOO! OH! POBRECITO! MALDITA MALNACIDA! QUE SE PUDRA EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO!

Draco: SI! POBRE! INTENTE SALVARLO, PERO DEMASIADO TARDE! ESA MALNACIDA YA HABIA APLASTADO LA MITAD DE SU CUERPO….

Snape: nooooo! Me parte el alma la muerte de ese caracol, si esa desgraciada viviera, se pudriria en Azkaban, yo me encargaria de eso……………y sus ultimas palabras?

Draco: bastardo

Snape: QUE DIJO?

Draco: no, que eso dijo Pansy, señor.

Snape: a quien le importa Parkinson? Ni a sus padres, se lo aseguro… que dijo el caracol?

Draco: ah! Este emmm……¿el caracol señor?

Snape: SI! EL CARACOL!

Draco: ah! Claro el caracol, dijo algo asi como…….jof jof jof. JOF! (tosiendo) maldita………perra………

Y murio.

Snape: Dios lo bendiga……

Draco: entonces señor…..asi fue como Pansy………..

Snape: PANSY? Que pansy? Retirese Señor Malfoy

_P. Draco: **O.O che´ viejo chiflado! **_( mis disculapas a MeilinSnape)

--------------------al siguiente dia--------

Dumbledore: si, a todos nos duele la muerte de ese caracol mas que la desaparición de la señora bibliotecaria, pues ellos estan en peligro de extinción y pues hay que cuidarlos, y con respecto a la señorita Parkinson, todo indica que merecia la muerte por tal crime, si no ubiera muerto……..nosotros la ubieramos matado……..bien, eso es todo…..gracias.

Ron: maldita desgraciada mata caracoles.

Harry: cierto, eso es peor que matar a una persona, ERA UN CARACOL INOFENSIVO!

Hermione: bah! Un caracol mas, un caracol menos…..¿que mas da?

Ron y Harry: HERMIONE! COMO TE ATREVES?

Harry: que sucede contigo? Es uno de los peores crímenes….

Hermione: ay! Porfavor! Es un C-A-R-A-C-O-L yo les hechaba sal cuando era niña para ver como se desahacian…….y no estan en peligro de extinción, si hay algo que hay en este mundo son caracoles…

Harry: hermione……escuchate te oyes como…………….

/flash back/

Goyle: leiste el profeta Malfoy?

Draco: claro que lo lei idiota! Ni que fuera como ustedes un par de bodoques

Crabbe: hoy en la mañana mataron a otra sangre sucia

Draco: una sangre sucia mas, una menos, ¿Qué mas da? Si fuera una multitud, seria aceptable, si hay algo que sobra en este mundo son sangre sucias, hay hasta para aventar para arriva.

Harry: callate Malfoy, ellos tambien son personas! Y tu un retrasado mental e ignorante por hablar asi.

Draco: ay porfavor Potter! Yo tenia muchos monitos y me agradaba arracarles extremidades, si tu ubieras tenido juguetes, pudiste haberlo hecho… y yo que tu me alegraria, asi, tendremos mas oxigeno para nosotros.

/fin flash back/

Harry y Ron: MALFOY…………..IUCK!

Hermione: ¿que les pasa? No me comparen con ese asqueroso huron…..

_P. Hermione: **concentrate en la parte importante del asunto, la muerte de Parkinson!**_

_Y que tiene eso de importante?_

_**QUE DRACO ESTA SOLO!**_

_Y ESO A MI QUE? OBVIAMENTE NO DEBE INTERESARME!_

_**NO DEBE PERO TE INTERESA!**_

_No! Ya lo supere, se suponia que no me iba a dejar en ridiculo, y luego se va y se besuquea con la asquerosa esa de parkinson, y no pienso dejar que me averguenza denuevo, ademas, no voy a ser yo, quien lo persiga, lo que hicimos fue solo para quitarme de encima al estupido de Justin, que por cierto como te daras cuenta……._

Hermione: NO ME DEJA EN PAZ!- grito Hermione a todo pulmon viendo en direccion de Justin que estaba en la entrada del gran comedor viendola con cara de perro desesperado….que al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban por el escandalo intento despistarla quitandole un ejemplar de la revista "ENCUENTRA A TU **HOMBRE **PERFECTO" a una jovencita que pasaba por ahí, logrando que con ellos todos los hombres que se encontraban en el gran comedor, salieran como almas que lleva el diablo.

Draco: CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

Quedando unicamente 3 "hombres" en el gran comedor.

Kevin: a mi ni me mires! Tengo novio! Y lo amo! Alla esta!

Carlos: a no mi hermano, cosiguete el tuyo, que ese pastel ya tiene quien lo corte!

Y el ultimo, era chaparrito, gordo, moreno usaba brakets y lentes. Y lo saludaba con una sonrisa y los ojos dilatados de emocion, al parecer por haber encontrando a alguien.

Rosendo: Hola, me llamo Rosendo, me gusta salir a caminar por las tardes con un chico especial, y los chocolates son mi perdicion.

Justin: lo siento……..pero……..no los meresco. – y se dio a la fuga del lugar corriendo lo mas rapido que podia, y se dirigio hacia los invernaderos, cuando se detuvo a descansar, escucho una voz a lo lejos-

Rosendo: espera papito! Te presentare con mis padres! Y les hablare mil cosas buenas de ti, te aseguro que te aceptaran! ENTIENDEN A LOS QUE SON COMO NOSOTROS! VVUUUUUEEEELLLLVEEE!

Justin: MEJOR MORIR!

-las chavas se quedaron observando como salian corriendo Rosendo y Justin comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas por lo sucedido, y vaya si Hermione se Rio ni pensar que todo eso fue culpa de su discreto comentario.

Se llegó la hora de irse a clases, asi que Hermione fue a la sala comun, donde encontro almenos a 13 personas "escondidas por la sala, entre ellas Harry y Ron-

Hermione: PERO QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA A TODOS? LLEGO LA HORA DE IRSE A CLASES, QUE ESPERAN? NO ME OBLIGUEN A REPORTARLOS

Harry: vamos Hermi, no te damos tantita lastima, hay homosexualitis corriendo por los pasillos!

Hermione: AY PORFAVOR! NI QUE FUERA CONTAGIOSO.

Ron: no creemos que sea contagioso, solo que no suena tentador ser acosado por un hombre! Imaginate nomas esto: Vas caminando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cuando……….

Imaginación

Iba Hermione tranquilamente caminando hacia su clase, llebava 4 pesados libros en sus manos cantando una linda cancion

Mi jefa es una ñora una ñora muy aca

Escucha la tambora se pone a bailar

Pero cuando se enoja nos empieza a regañar

Si te metes con ella no te la vas a camar

_P. Hermione: que pasa? Porque no cantas conmigo_

_**Que te pasa? Yo tengo mi dignidad..**_

_QUE INSINUAS!_

_**a pues…………**_

OYE MAMACITA! – se oyo una voz gritar-

Hermione: quien? YO?- y al voltear a para saber quien era el que la llamaba, o sorpresa, una mujer con piernas largar, delgada, ojos negros, blanca y con un cigarrillo en la mano se le acercaba-

Pues quien mas lindura? Me llamo Rox, y tu Porque tan solita?- pregunto acercandose demasiado a la castaña-

Hermione: No…….yo voy a clases…………y se lo contare a quien mas confianza le tenga-y siguió con su camino, pero al parecer la otra no se rendia-

Como dices que te llamas chula?

Hermione: Keti

Rox: que?

Hermione: KETIIMPORTA!

Rox: enserio? Que bonito nombre, voy a felicitar a tus padres, son muy originales.

Hermione: oye! No estoy interesada, vale, soy heterosexual, algun día si cambio de preferencia te buscare.

Rox: y quien te dijo que te me importaba que preferencia tuvieras chiquita? Ademas, mirame, no crees que formamos una pareja perfecta tu y yo? –dijo y sin mas, le tiro los libros al suelo, la arrincono en la pared y con logicas intenciones de besarla acercaba su cara a la de la morena.

_P. Hermione: **en que parte llega Draco a rescatarnos quisiera saber?**_

_ESO MISMO ME PREGUNTO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!_

_D**R**A**C**O!_

Fin de imaginacion

Hermione: noooooooooooo dejame soy feliz con mis preferencias sexuales, pero………. si me arrepiento, te llamare!

HERMIONE!

Hermione: ah? Que pasa? A donde se fue? Me dejo en paz?

Ron: no te vuelvo a pedir que te imagines nada! Eres demasiado buena sabes, y dime que se siente ser acosada por alguien de tu mismo sexo?

Hermione: chicos………mejor quedense aquí, ahora yo me voy a clases-y salio por el retrato de la señora gorda-

Harry: me pregunto que se habra imaginado para darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

_P. Draco: **porque no sales y te vas de una vez a clases?**_

_Estas loco, no vaya a ser que me pesque alguien del otro barrio y me quieran voltear!_

_**SAL MALDITA SEA, ADEMAS SI TE ENCUENTRAS CON ESE…………..diferente…………LO VAS A TENER MUY BIEN MERECIDO, PORQUE………¿RECUERDAS QUE HERMIONE TE MANDO POR UN TUBO! EH! LO RECUERDAS?**_

_Hablare con ella después, de que pase el PELIGRO_

_**Hay porfavor! VE A BUSCARLA AHORA……..**_

_Creeme estoy seguro de que todo va a estar bien, ella debe estar destrozada, no batallare para que vuelva conmigo, solo tengo que invitar una excusa para que me ayude, y ya…………tan simple, y tan sencillo como eso, recuerdas que soy Draco Malfoy? Es mas, cuando terminen las clases voy a ir a buscarla y vas a ver que la vamos a encontrar hecha un mar de lagrimas._

_**Eso quiero verlo………………….**_

__

_HOLA! DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS! JEJE, ME TARDE? (que descaro el mio no?jeje), bueno, no me maten ya les traje un nuevo capitulo, quizas no este muy bueno, pero, como ya tenia mucho tiempo sin escribir, decidi hacercelos un poco mas larguito porque como todavía no tengo internet, no se cuanto me vaya a tardar en actualizar de nuevo._

_MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS HERMOSOS REVIWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO! SE LOS CONTESTARIA, PERO DESGRACIADAMENTE NO PUEDO PORQUE NO LOS ESTOY VIENDO! Asi que………..les prometo que cuando tenga Internet, se los contestare todos._

_AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE LA PACIENCIA QUE ME TIENEN, Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI CAPITULO…….ESTA ALGO RARO………EN FIN…………_

_DEJENME REVIEWS!_


	9. una gota deagua?

**UNA GOTA DE AGUA?**

_**Hay porfavor! VE A BUSCARLA AHORA……..**_

_Creeme estoy seguro de que todo va a estar bien, ella debe estar destrozada, no batallare para que vuelva conmigo, solo tengo que invitar una excusa para que me ayude, y ya…………tan simple, y tan sencillo como eso, recuerdas que soy Draco Malfoy? Es mas, cuando terminen las clases voy a ir a buscarla y vas a ver que la vamos a encontrar hecha un mar de lagrimas._

_**Eso quiero verlo………………….**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_APURATE! NO DIJISTE QUE LE IBAS A DECIR, GALLINITA!_

_**YA PARALE! QUE DESAGRADABLE ERES, YA VOY! ME PERMITES ENCONTRARLA PRIMERO!**_

_Pues apurate!_

-iba muy aprisa pues su conciencia no le permitia menos, pero al doblar en un pasillo…..!

PUFF! – habia chocado con alguien que llevaba una gran cantidad de libros pues habian caido al suelo y 3 de ellos lo habian golpeado en la cabeza lo que habia provocado que el rubio se enfureciera sin fijarse si quiera en quien era el causante de su dolor-

Draco: FIJATE POR DONDE VAS IMBECIL SI NO PUEDES CON TU MONTAÑA DE LIBROS TRAE DE UNO POR UNO PERO NO PERJUDIQUES ALOS DEMAS CON TUS ESTUPIDESCES. –habia gritado a todo pulmon-

YA CASATE MALFOY! PARECE COMO SI ESTUVIERAS EN TUS DIAS- le habia constestado inmediatamente una mujer-

Draco: EN CUANTO ME LO PROPONGA GRANGER LO HARE NO TE PREOCU……..-pero todo su aliento y valentia se habia desbordado en ese mismo instante, pues una castaña bastante desconcertada por el comentario del rubio lo miraba atentamente con un libro en la mano-

Hermione: que rayos dijiste Malfoy?

Draco: Granger! Este yo……(_piensa, piensa, PIENSA!)_………FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES BUAJAJA!

Hermione: Malfoy estamos a 17 de octubre…

Draco: ………………rayos! Me equivoque de fecha otra vez! Lamento las molestias granger, lo que sucede es que Zabini me golpeo muy duro el otro dia y aun no puedo recuperarme..

_P. Hermione: **aja……….y los cerdos tienen alas en el trasero y vuelan.**_

Hermione: ………..a…..claro………..eso lo explica todo

Draco: y dime Granger, que es de tu vida si MI?

_P. Hermione: **mi putrefacta exisencia se ha ido hasta el suelo, mientras tu la disfrutabas con ahora tu difunta novia! Dile eso Herm!**_

Hermione: mejor que nunca Malfoy, mejor que nunca…….

Draco: pues fijate que yo……….

Hermione: no es necesario que me cuentes tu patetica y aburrida historia de Parkinson y el caracol, mi mas sentido pesame, pero ya no me hagas perder el tiempo con tus tonterias… see you Malfoy. – recogio sus libros y se alejo de ahí, dejando a un Draco Malfoy totalmente pasmado-

Draco: PERO COMO TE ATREVES! GRANGER! A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?

Hermione: (cantando) TODO EL MUNDO ESTA FELIZ!

_**MUY FELIZ!**_

Y NO DEJA DE BAILAR!

_**DE BAILAR!**_

_P. Draco: **uy si! mirala que triste esta!**_

_creeme, es una etapa de su depresion! las mujeres son extrañas!_

Draco: pe….pero que crees que cantas Granger? Ya estas igual que ese estupido de Dean Thomas! Ademas, no es bueno ser hipócritas………todos sabemos que estas destrozada por dentro……..

_P. Draco: **muy bien, sonaste mas conviencente que las otras veces**_

_Como de que "las otras veces" yo SIEMPRE soy conviencente!_

Hermione: ES CIERTO! ES CIERTO! YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS!

_P. Draco: vez la tengo en mis manos, buajaja_

Draco: no te preocupes Granger, si me lo pides de esa forma regresare contigo, pero no llores mas…

_P. Draco: vez! Solo era cuestion de tiempo!_

Hermione: tu no te imaginas lo que he sufrido Malfoy! Todo ha sido tan difícil estos ultimos dias!

_P. Hermione: **quien eres tu y que hiciste con Hermione?**_

_Calla!_

Draco: descuida Granger, ya todo paso todo, hay que seguir intentandolo. –decia Draco completamente satisfecho por su maravilloso trabajo-

_P. Draco: **eres mi idolo Draco Malfoy**_

_Ja! Lo se_

Hermione: tienes razon Malfoy!

Draco: después de todo, las segundas oportunidades son mucho mejores que las primeras

Hermione: eso es totalmente cierto Malfoy, te lo agradesco.

Draco: bien, ahora ven a mis brazos y dame un fuerte abra…………-pero Hermione ya habia empredido su camino hacia la biblioteca muy segura de sus pasos- ¿ A DONDE VAS? AQUÍ ESTOY POR SI NO LO HAS NOTADO-pero al darse cuenta de que la castaña no se volvia ni a mirarlo fue tras ella- que crees que haces?

Hermione: tomo tu consejo Malfoy.- le constesto mientras seguir trotando-

Draco: pues mi consejo SOY YO! NO TIENES QUE CORRER, ESTOY AQUÍ!

Hermione: de que hablas?-fingiendo inocencia-

Draco: como de que de que hablo! De lo que acabo de hablar ahorita!

Hermione: por eso…………..del buen consejo que me diste de que debo seguir intentando hacer el trabajo de pociones por mas estupido, intolerable y sofnifero que ha sido, no?

Draco: pe…..pero……….ESO ES LO QUE TENIA DESTROZADA? NO PODER HACER UN TRABAJO?

Hermione: pues si Malfoy, que mas podia ser? Tu que me entendiste?

Draco: yo………..tu………….

_P. Draco: **ya mencione que te aborresco?**_

Hermione: y bien? – solto Hermione al ver que el rubio no decia nada- vas a decir algo que no sean balbuceos?

_P. Draco: **ahora o nunca gallinita?**_

_NUNCA?_

_**AHORA!**_

Draco: si, tengo algo que decir…………………..

Hermione: y estas esperando a que te pregunte o que?

_P. Hermione:** que rayos estas haciendo Granger?**_

_Sshht a mi parecer voy bastante bien_

Draco: vas a volver conmigo Granger.

Hermione: ……………………….O.O

Draco: ………………….asi es Granger, como lo oiste

Hermione: ……………………..(viendo fijamente a Draco)

Draco: ………………..aja……………

_P. Draco: **ASI ES DRACO MALFOY! MUESTRALE QUIEN ES EL MACHO ALPHA!**_

Hermione:……………………………

Draco: MIERDA! QUE NO PIENSAS DECIR ALGO GRANGER!

Hermione:…………………………….

Draco: bien, tomare eso como un: "estoy dispuesta a todo lo que tu quieras o dueño mio".

Hermione……………………….BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA ME MUERO DE LA RISA!

Draco: ya enserio Granger! Lo haras!

Hermione: olvidalo Malfoy, eres la PIEDRITA en el ZAPATO, eres muy frio, y ni de despiste de novio sirves, eres un ESTORBO para mi, preferiria volver con……

_**P. Hermone: ESTABAS APUNDO DE DECIR JUSTIN! ESTA LOCA"! TU SI TE VAS A LOS EXTREMOS!**_

_CIERTO!_

Hermone: bueno no no hay que ser cruel y masoquistas, pero de cualquier modo, no volveria contigo ni aunque me compraras la colección completa de "El todo saber"

111111111111111

GRACIAS MALFOY GRACIAS! SOY TAN FELIZ CON TAN POCO!

Draco: jaja, lo se……………..

111111111111111

_P. Hermione: no! No debo pensar en eso!_

_**Ya lo hiciste, buajaja!**_

_fue un pensamiento humillante._

Draco: quizas con una colección no……pero que tal dos?

Hermione: mmmmmmmmmmmm debo considerar la ofer………..un momento! No debo considerar nada! Yo no estoy en VENTA malfoy, quien creer que soy? Una prostututa o algo asi?

Draco: yo no te llame asi! Y que tal tres?

_P. Hermione: **mmm y porque no cuatro?**_

_Oye! Para ser mi conciencia eres una fracasada! _

_**A si? Pues si no te gusta porque no le chiflas a Pepito Grillo?**_

_No se chiflar_

_**Entonces grita!**_

Hermione: ya callate, la respuesta sigue siendo no! Y ya me aburriste! Adios – pero su brazo fue detenido por el la mano del rubio-

_P. Draco: **ALERTA! FUGA EN EL PASILLO 13!**_

_Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un fastidio.?_

_**Mmmm 1………….2………3.4..**_

Draco: no recuerdo haberte dado otra opcion mas que volver conmigo Hermione…….- dijo seductoramente arrinconando poco a poco a Hermione contra la pared y el.-

Hermione: yo formulo y eligo mis propias opciones "Malfoy".

Draco: oh! Enserio, porque no lo….pruebas…-y junto los labios con los de ella quien al principio se negaba a corresponder por un tiempo pero el rubio era tan bueno, que termino convenciendola. Draco al ver que por fin la castaña cedía y poco a poco lo tomaba por el cuello, el la tomo por la cintura y la halo hacia si quedando asi muy juntos, pero ella al percatarse de su acción de un empujón alejo al chico.

_p. Hermione: como pude haber sido tan facil? T.T_

_**estoy en la luna, no me dejes caer….**_

Hermione: que te pasa por la cabeza eh? Imbecil! No soy de tu propiedad para que vengas a besarme aquí a medio pasillo, tengo una reputacion que cuidar

Draco: ahora tu eres la que tiene una reputacion que cuidar? Mira nada mas como me saliste…y de que te tienes que cuidar?

Hermione: de que no me vean con perdedores como tu! –dijo con arrogancia caracteristica del Slythering-

Draco: vaya vaya…….. por lo que veo aprendes rapido!

Hermione: si si, etc etc- y cambio de direccion llendo hacia los terrenos del colegio. Era un nublado y parecia que en poco tiempo comenzaria a llover, a Herm en lo personal le gustaban mucho los dias así.

Draco: Hermione, se te olvido tu novio en los pasillos, te lo traje de regreso-dijo abrazando a Hermione por atrás-

Hermione: BUENO Y QUE TE TRAES?- dijo desaciendose de los brazos de chico- ya bajale! No es gracioso, todavía ni se acaba de pudrir Pansy y ya andas de loco!

Draco: Pansy no me importa ni me importo nunca, pero por lo que veo a ti si, no cabe duda de que te morias de celos.

Hermione: uy si, claro Malfoy, me descubriste!

Draco: ademas, a Pansy la cremaron, asi que podrida no va a estar por mucho que yo lo desee.

Hermione: y supongo que por eso la mataste………

Draco: asi es yo……………..un momento! Quien te dijo que yo la mate? Con quien has hablado? O que?

Hermione: no creerías que yo me tragaría esa entupida historia de el caracol y eso, todavía un Hamster PERO UN CARACOL? Que rayos te pasa Malfoy?

Draco: claro que puede, sol altamente peligrosos se hacen duros, y se te pegan! Ya no te los puedes quitar! Y se pego al pasto y se hizo duro y por eso Pansy tropezó, el caracol tenia instintos asesinos! Enserio!

Hermione: si claro Malfoy, lo que tu digas, y quizas es una nueva especia de caracol que se parece a tu pie! ahora LARGATE!

_P. Draco: **pero que teoria taaaaaaaan bien formulada! No te parece familiar Draco!**_

_Este……..no……..para nada!_

_**Es mas! Podria jurar que Hermione estaba ahí si no fuera que me fije bien y no la vi! jeje**_

- pero vio que el Slytherin no hacia nada- ok si no te vas tu, me voy yo- y emprendió una carrera rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid pero el joven la detuvo, perdieron el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo. Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rosadas al notar la cercanía que había entre ellos dos.

Y rayo cruzo el cielo y provoco un sonido fuerte, lo cual alarmo mas a la castaña, y en ese instante una gota callo en su mejilla izquierda y cerro los ojos al momento.

_P. Hermione: **es esto lo que creo que es?**_

_Si te piensas que es lluvia, TE EQUIVOCASTE!_

Hermione: PERO QUE DEMO…..! MALFOY! ERES UN CERDO! COMO SE TE PUDO HABER CAIDO LA BABA EN MI CARA! QUITATE DE ENCIMA IMBECIL! –dijo mientras aventaba a Draco a un costado con toda la furia contenida-

Draco: no, no, te juro que yo no fui! Comenzo a llover!

Hermione: si claro! Admitelo eres un efermo tira baba! Porque no te piedes y me dejas en paz? mata patos!

_P. Draco: **de verdad que tu siempre la riegas! Eres un inútil! Desgraciado!**_

_Aiaiaiai no me vayas a pegar papi!_

Draco: te juro que yo no babeo! Ni mato matos! Fue la lluvia, deverdad!

Hermione: SI CLARO! HECHALE LA CULPA A LA POBRE LLUVIA! COMO NO SE PUEDE DEFENDER!

Draco: te juro que no se de que hablas! Yo no tiro baba!

Hermione: si ahora si! Hazte! Hazte el que no sabe!

Draco: además! Si fuera baba que! No me pareció que te molestara mucho mientras me besabas!

_P. Hermione: **un argumento bastante cierto a mi parecer……**_

_Calla! Tu no tienes voz ni voto aquí!_

**_Oye! Este país es democrático cierto?_**

Hermione: ni me lo recuerdes! Era como si probara el mismísimo veneno!

_P. Hermione: **y tu amas el veneno!**_

Draco: pues el veneno te a de gustar mucho! Como para que no me quisieras soltar!

_P. Hermione: mira este! Como si lo que dijera fuera cierto!_

_**Herm, piensalo dos veces!**_

_Ah?_

Hermione: estas delirando! Eras tu el que no me……….-pero de nuevo sus labios habian sido cubiertos por los del rubio y ella como por instinto coloco sus manos en el cuello del oji-gris quien al sentir este contacto la separo-

Draco: AHORA VUELVE A REPETIR LO QUE ME DECIAS!

_P. hermione: **si, repitelo!**_

Hermione: YA DEJAME EN PAZ!

_P. Draco: **no , no la dejes en paz! Tu eres el macho alpha! **_

Draco: admitelo! Me amas!

_P. Hermione: **LO AMAS!**_

Hermione: ok! Te amo! Te adoro! Y ya no puedo vivir sin ti amor!-y sintio como la mano del rubio se entrelazaba con la suya-

Draco: ya lo se cariño! Ya no lo digas tantas veces, haras que me sonroje!

Hermione: O.O ah? Espera! A donde me llevas? – dijo al notar que ya la llevaba casi arrastrando-

Draco: al gran comedor claro esta!

Hermione: estas loco! Que vergüenza! Ademas tu papi te va a matar si se entera!

Draco: que se entere! Que mas da! Ya me decice de Pansy, y ella era la elegida.

Hermione: como de que era la elegida?

Draco: es una historia larga, después te la contaré………

Hermione: NO! ME REUZO A QUE LOS DEMAS SE ENTEREN! Ademas esto no es oficial, asi que deja de hacer tanto revuelo!

Draco: ok! Pero para que me calle, tendras que conpensarme……-dijo esto acercandose a los labios de Hermione-

Hermione: OYE NADA DE COMPENSARTE! ADEMAS SIGO ENOJADA CONTIGO POR LO QUE ME HICISTE Y NO CREAS QUE POR UNAS CUANTAS TONTERIAS TE VOY A PERDONAR!

Draco: un momento! Dijiste perdonar? Yo no te he pedido perdon!

Hermione: pues tantito peor! Asi menos! Deporsi BABOSO! Estas loco!

Draco: bueno, sera un romance no oficial pero sera romance!

Hermione: MIRA UN HAMSTER CON UNA METRALLETA EN LA MANO Y APUNTANDO AUN PATO!

Draco: DONDE? DONDE?

Hermione: SE FUERON CORRIENDO RUMBO AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO! CORRE DRACO! ENCUENTRALOS! YO VOY DETRÁS DE TI!

Draco: NO TE PREOCUPES PATO! TE SALVARE! NO TE DEJARE MORIR COMO A PANFILO! –y corrio hacia el bosque-

Hermione: BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_P. Hermione: siempre tiene que ser tan estupido e ingenuo!_

_**Siempre tienes que ser tan mala?**_

_Jeje, es por naturaleza! Ademas, ya se estaba poniendo medio pesadito_

_**Entonces tenemos novio!**_

_Mmmmm nop solo queria que dejara de molestar.. Habra que hacerlo sufrir un poquito mas……………….._

_**Mala!**_

_ADEMAS ES UN CERDO CON UN GRAVE PROBLEMA DE CONTENCION SALIVAL!_

**_COMO SI ESO TE PREOCUPARA! ADEMAS FUE UNA GOTA DE AGUA!_**

_Si claro, una gota de agua…………_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-en el bosque-

Draco: Hermione? Donde estas? Y el pato?

Cuirik cuirik! (grillo)

Draco: AH! QUE FUE ESO HERMIONE?

_p. Draco: **hermione no esta aquí estupido! Te abandono! Siempre tienes que ser tan bruto?**_

T.T _no soy bruto, solo un poquito distraido……………._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**He vuelto! Ya me habia tardado otra vez cierto? Jeje! Sorry! Pero el colegio no me deja! Tengo el tiempo contado! T.T y se que no estuvo tan bueno como los otros! Prometo mejorar!**

**Pero bueno, aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho!**

**Dejenme reviews! Please!**

**MeilinSnape: **jajajaja, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo! Y que te haya hecho reir tanto, que en si, es la intencion de mi fic! Bueno, aquí te dejo este haber que te parece!

**EugeBlack: **hola! Que hay? Pues ya vez! No me desapareci del todo, jeje, y que feliz me siento de que te haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

**Darky: **hola! Vaya! Con que te has leido mi fic en una noche? Que bueno que te gusto y que te haya valido la pena leerlo jeje! Te agradesco mucho que me hayas dejado tu review y espero que no dejes de hacerlo! Muchisimas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para mi fic!

**Rachelradcliffe: **jajaja, muchas muchas gracias por tus animos deberas que me han servido de mucho y pues tu espera por este cap termino jeje, solo dime que tal? Sorry por tardar tanto!

**Terry Moon: **gracias por mi rebienvenida, jeje, pues e aquí mi otro cap! Dejame tu review!please!

**Víctor jos krum: **muchas gracias por tu review, y gracias por leer mi historia, soy de chihuahua!

**Nadeshiko Malfoy: **muchas muchas gracias por tus cumplidos! Enserio me hacen sentir muy bien! Espero tu review de este cap! GRACIAS!

**DanGrint: **no importa que te hayas tardado, lo bueno es que lo me mandaste tu review! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Y pues si me tarde pero aquí esta ya!

**Neishon: **muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto y espero que te siga gustando!

Bueno! Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me sigue apoyando y a los que no me dejan review y la leen igual! Pero estaria mejor si lo dejaran! Jeje.

Bueno me despido

Hasta la proxima!

Meilin Malfoy


	10. UN MAL DIA! para mi

"**UN MAL DIA"**

_P. Hermione: **Eres una maldita perra Granger! De seguir asi morire virgen.**_

_Y cual es el problema?ademas, tengo pensado perderla hasta después del matrimonio._

**_ESE ES EL DETALLE! SI SIGUES ASI! COMO RAYOS ALGUIEN VA A QUERER CASARSE CONTIGO? DUDO QUE ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA JUSTIN ACEPTE CASARSE! Mira el pobrecito de Draco, lo vas a dejar todo transtornado!_**

_Y que con eso? Se lo tiene bien merecido, que espera? Que me arroje a sus brazos solo porque se le planto que salga con el? PUES ESTA MUY EQUIVOCADO! LE VA A COSTAR!_

_**Okay..digamos que estoy deacuerdo…de cuanto tiempo de tortura estariamos hablando? **_

_Mmm, no se uno o dos…meses…ya vere después que pasa, esque todo depende del castigo . ademas, no he sido muy cruel con el..estoy segura de no ha sucedido nada traumatico para el…_

-sala comun de Slythering-

Draco: no te imaginas que tan dura es la vida comigo..sniff, sniff! PORQUE INTENTE TODO EL DIA RESCAARLO! PERO NO SIRVIO DE NADA! Soy un maldito malnacido…DEBE ESTAR MUERTO! POR MI INCOMPETENCIA!

Ah! EL PATO! NO PUDE RESCATARLO DE ESE HOBRRIBLE HAMSTER ASESINO ANTIPACIFISTA! Deberia morir, para ir a hacerle compañía a ese patito…

Blaise: O.O las drogas….

00000000000000000000000000000000

_P. Hermione: **cierto, tienes razon, sueña ilogico que por un par de bromitas que le hemos hecho llegue a incluso querer morir… creo que fui extremista al pensar eso…**_

_Exactamente, yo no se ni de que te preocupas, el debe estar muy fliz riendose de si mismo y su inocencia e ingenuidad_

_**Si, que tanto se puede deprimir alguien como el? Se quiere demasiado..**_

000000000000

Draco: soy una maldito estupido pobre diablo….no valgo nada…..soy un inútil incapaz de salvar una vida inocente…-diciendo esto, Draco se fue quedando dormido…-

-sueño de Draco-

Me quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto…cada dia un poco mas –cantaba Draco mientras caminaba rumbo al Gran comedor- me quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto amor….que ya no puedo maaaaaaas, que ya no puedo maaaaas.

Draco! –se escucho una voz a sus espaldas-

Ay chicas… ustedes no tienen remedio, les he dicho que dejen de acosarme, tomen un número y vayan a la sala de espera…. Aunque lo mas probable es que dure un poco, por ahora mi corazón solo le pertenece a Granger..

Hermione: oh! Draco…eso fue tan tierno…..-Draco al darse cuenta de quien era aquella chica, se puso mas pálido de lo normal..-

Draco: Hermione….esque…yo pense que….eras….yo….HOLA!

_P. Draco: **asi es señores, aquí tienen un perfecto ejemplar de corazón de pollo.**_

Hermione: oye….dejame decirte que Justin me pidio matrimonio y yo con gusto accedí a casarme con el…

Draco: QUE? ESTAS LOCA O QUE? ESO ES UN SUICIDIO.!

Hermione: esque…el conmovió mi corazón, le platique de lo del el pato que era atacado por el Hamster y el sin mas ni mas corrió a darle auxilio, porque, pues ya vez como eres tu de incompetente entonces duro como 23 horas en su busqueda y al fin lo encontro tuvo que escarbar 25 metros bajo tierra porque lo Hamsters lo tenian como reen, hubo una batalla sangrienta y logro traerlo sano y salvo….es todo un HEROE y… pues… tu ni siquiera los alcanzaste entonces, creo que entre tu y yo no hay futuro, digamos que….tu no cumples las expectativas…

_P. Draco: **te dije que lo mas oportuno era quedarnos! Si no fuera por tu estupido miedo a la oscuridad!**_

_Pero si alguien me toco la pierna! Y habia muchos buhos sospechosos por ahí…me miraban fijamente a los ojos y….y….decian……uhu huuu uhuu huuuuu_

**_Si, claro Draco, los buhos se morían de ganas por agasajarte la pierna y lanzarte cortejos, como desperdiciar esa oportunidad…_**

Draco: pero, pero…..la enciclopedia…el dinero…LA MANSION!

Hermione: lo siento pero en ti no veo mas que mediocridad y transtornos mentales..

_P. Draco: te culpo a ti por eso de transtornos mentales, quizas en cierta forma ella tenga razon…_

**_Claro que no Draco, tu tienes una excelente salud mental, ademas que tiene de malo tener voces en tu cabeza? Mirame! Soy bastante normal y no me preocupo, ahora dile que…._**

_O..O_

CALLATE! CALLATE! DEJAME SOLO! YO PUEDO ARREGLAR ESTO- gritaba Draco mientras se daba pequeños golpes junto a la sien con el puño- tu no te metas!

Hermione: O.O vez a lo que me refiero? El poco juicio que te quedaba se acaba de esfumar ante mis ojos. tienes tanta escasez de inteligencia que me es imposible expresarla con palabras..

-en ese entonces Draco sentia como algo oprimia fuertemente su corazón-

Draco: pero Hermione………..TENEMOS LAS MISMAS CALIFICACIONES!

Hermione: no importa! estoy mas interesada en lo sentimental….tu ni siquiera me has escrito un poema!

Draco: pero te he cantado!

Hermione: pues….si…técnicamente si….si a eso le llamas cantar………..

Draco: y todos lo lindos momento que hemos pasado se han ido por el caño eh?

Hermione: a cuales te refieres?

Draco: pues esta cuando………..y tambien……….eh……….bueno ahora no recuerdo ninguno pero…

Hermione: es porque no hay ninguno!

Draco: SI QUE LO HAY! Es solo que no puedo pensar por la impresión de la noticia..

Hermione: si claro!

Draco: ESTOY EN SHOCK! -decia esto Draco al borde del llanto- Hermione dejame digerir la noticia…

Hermione: Ya me voy…solo te queria informarte esto no tengo porque darte explicaciones…-y se dio la vuelta-

Draco: ESPERA! Que opinan Potter y Weasley de ello? Seguramente estan en contra, son tus amigos….se preocupan por ti….hazles caso –decia Draco esperanzado de Harry y Ron se opusieran y se unieran a el-

Hermione: de hecho ellos me insistieron en que aceptara, les parece genial que Justin sea capaz de salvar una vida…de hecho…incluso adoptamos al Patito..

Draco: PERO QUE CLASE DE AMIGOS SON ESOS? HERMIONE NO LOS ESCUCHES! SON UNA MALA INFLUENCIA PARA TI! TIENES UN FUTURO MUY GRANDE JUNTO A MI! Solo visualiza:

_Hermione Malfoy: "La mejor bruja de la historia con especialidad en Artimancia" y Draco Malfoy: "El hombre mas SEXY, RICO Y GUAPO que la humanidad pudo crear" contrajeron matrimonio y hoy festejan su 55 aniversario._

Hermione: eso esta muy llevado por la fantasia, es como si me dijeras que los delfines son terrestres, que Eminem no sabe rapear, que Brad Pitt es feo, Y QUE TU ERES NORMAL!

Draco: pues….no soy normal, cada cuando vez a alguien tan extremadamente perfecto como yo?

Hermione: en cualquiero basurero

Draco: ya quisieras….UN MOMENTO! QUIEN ES BRAD PITT? –dejandose llevar por los celos y olvidando por completo el asunto anterior-

Hermione: eso se llama capacidad de razonamiento lento o deficiente pero escucha esto se oye aun mejor..

_Hermione Granger: "La mejor y mas inteligente bruja de la historia, especialista en TODO" y Draco Malfoy: " Un mediocre niño de papi en bancarrota". (vaya si da lastima este tipo). Encabezan la lista de los divorcios en menor tiempo: 2 min 33 segundos. Según nuestra fuente la joven acepto contraer matrimonio con el susodicho por cierta enciclopedia que el le había prometido pero que justo después del casamiento le fue negado por falta de recursos; al parecer este pobre diablo no tiene en que caerse muerto. La jovencita afirma que su exmarido es un desecho de la sociedad civilizada pues a este no le importo salvar a un pequeño pato indefenso de las asesinas bazucas de el ejercito Hamtercino.¿ Pero será que no lo quiso salvar o su capacidad esta tan limitada como para llevar a cabo una mision tan simple?_

Hermione: vez! Eso si es realista!

Draco: EXTREMISTA DIRIA YO! Hermione no sigas…..estas encajando una daga en mi corazon.

Hermione: es un puñal lo hay ahí….

Draco: ya se!….esto es una broma verdad?

Hermione: no no lo es mira mi anillo.-dijo mostrandole un anillo en su dedo anular bastante brillante.

Draco: O.O pe…pero Hermione, un anillo? Eso es lo que te dijo que era? ES DE PAPEL ALUMINIO! Porfavor! Yo no le daria eso a mi prometida!

Hermione: el dinero no compra la felicidad Malfoy! Tu en verdad que eres materialista..

Draco: pues no decia lo mismo tu imitación de "El Profeta"!

Hermione: bien! Entonces hasta nunca Draco Malfoy, suerte y que Dios te bendiga.

Draco: suerte? LA NECESITARAS MAS TU!

Hermione: bien GRACIAS! – y se retiro del lugar-

Draco: no espera! No fue enserio! REGRESA!

_P. Draco: **esta bien Draco…no lloriquees hasta que llegues a la sala comun**_

_No puedo evitarlo! Tengo que lloriquear_

_**No lo hagas!**_

_SNIIIIIIIIFFFFFF!_

_**FUCK! LO HICISTE DE NUEVO!**_

-fin del sueño-

Draco: NOOOO! HERMIONE! – Gritaba este, habia sido humillado! Estaba tan transtornada que no sabia si aquello habia sido un sueño o su cruda realidad-

Blaise: ahora que Malfoy?

Draco: dime que no fue verdad! Dime que me he vuelto loco y que estoy perdiendo la razon, dime lo que sea excepto que Hermione se va a casar con Justin!

Blaise: esta bien no te lo diere..

Draco: entonces es cierto?

Blaise: no, no se casara con Justin.

Draco: OH! GRACIAS DIOS!

Blaise: se casara conmigo! BUAJAJAJAJA- pero se controlo de inmediato pues Draco ya lo habia tomado del cuello de su pijama y lo habia levantado.

Draco: VUELVE A REPETIR TUS BROMAS DE MAL GUSTO Y TE ARRANCO UNA POR UNA CADA PAPILA GUSTATIVA QUE HAY EN TU LENGUA!

_P. Draco: **tranquilo Dragón, no seas tan salvaje e incivilizado mira que pareces de la era precámbrica!**_

_Las raices de los Dragones vienen de la edad media_

Blaise: tranquilo, tranquilo no lo hare de nuevo, anda bajame y duermete otra vez.

Draco: no, no quiero dormir……el sueño que tuve fue peor que ver a Pansy desnuda en 2do año! Oye! Yo no estaba preparado psicológicamente para ver tanta asimetría, tan solo era un infante! Sabes Blaise, por eso estoy tan transtornado……

Blaise: Bah! A ti toodo te transtorna, eres hipersensible

Draco: "hipersensible" dejate de estupideces! Que no vez que estoy en un momento de depresion?

Blaise: y cuando no?

Draco: callate! Tu no opinas! eres un derroche de ignorancia! No sabes de lo que hablo, voy en la etapa de depresion 547!una vez Zachary me dijo que el llego a la 2375, tu le crees?

Blaise: Zachary? El chico que se suicido el año pasado? No! como creerle!-dijo este sarcásticamente- lo que creo es que en verdad necesitas dormir, pueden salirte arrugas por falta de descanso y…

Draco: BLAISE ENTIENDE! LO MATÉEEEEEE SOY UN INFELIZ PATOCIDA!

Blaise: NA! Tu estas demente! Son efectos secundarios del Rosal, ah! Pero te dije hace años que lo dejaras! Y tu no quisiste! Eso solo fue una locura que se nos ocurrio de niños, el rosal ni siquiera es una Droga! Es……..es……algo peor…es como plomo en los pulmones, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que no es algo sano!

Draco: no Blaise, de eso no te preocupes que deje el rosal desde que comenzaron a salirme hongos en los pies, no te imaginas Blaise, el pie de atleta es la muerte, el medimago me dijo que si no dejaba el rosal, la infeccion se propagaria hasta los dedos y los pudriria y ademas……..

Blaise: calla cerdo! No necesito detalles de tus asquerosas enfermedades! Me largo a dormir! Y ya no me hables….das asco!

_P. Draco: uy que delicadito salio_

**_El tiene razón Draco, en ocasiones eres realmente repugnante…._**

0000000000000000000000000000000-a la mañana siguiente

RATA DE DOS PAAAATASSSSS, TE ESTO HABLANDO A TI!- cantaba muy inspirado Zabini desde la bañera y Draco, puesto que había pasado la noche entera reprochándose su poco profesionalismo en cuestiones de primeros auxilios lo único que deseaba era dormir, intención que le fue arrebatada por su compañero de cuarto.

_P. Draco: **Tercera Parada…bienvenidos al mundo Karaoke!**_

_Querrás decir en ANIMAL KINGDOM_

Draco: A CALLAR CACATUA! O ME VERE OBLIGADO ARRANCAR TUS CUERDAS BUCALES ARMARME UNA GUITARA Y TOCAR CANCIONES CLASICAS!- pero debido al sonido del agua el otro joven no pude escuchar las lindas palabras de su compañero.

Blaise: TE ESTOY HABLANDO AAAAAA TI!-continuaba este cantando-

Draco: ME ESTAS OYENDO INUTIL?- grito Draco fuera de si y con mucho sentimiento, ignorando completamente la letra de la cancion que cantaba Zabini.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Draco: no entren estoy desnudo! –dijo este intentado permanecer mas tiempo en cama, pero la puerta del dormitorio se abrio-

Bonjour! –saludo un joven entrando a la habitación, era muy parecido a Draco en especial el complexión, altura y tez, pero este tenía ojos color amatista y cabello lacio color castaño rojizo que estaba sujeto en una coleta con un liston color negro.

_P. Draco: **Draco! Es cierto! Te separaron al nacer!**_

_No, yo soy aun mas hermoso_

_**Uy! Cuidado con el galan!**_

Draco: por lo que puedo notar eres sordo eh?

-lamento interrumpir tu "desnudez" Malfoy- decia notando que el rubio estaba perfectamente vestido- pero no estoy acostumbrado a perdir permiso para entrar a mi propia habitación. Y….aqui acostumbran llamar desnudo a solo usar pijama?

Blaise: en el idioma "Malfoy" asi parece…

Draco: CALLATE ZABINI! DESPUES ARREGLARE CUENTAS CONTIGO! Y vaya que niño tan simpático pero me temo que te equivocaste de cuarto y de casa! Asi que largate antes de que patee tu NO desnudo trasero!

- Lamento informarte que no soy tan estupido como los demás a los que intentas intimidar con tus monsergas y se que estoy en la casa correcta y en la habitación adecuada! Alguien debe enseñarte modales, no es difícil amaestrar animales…

Draco: eso lo se y estoy dispuesto a mostrartelo! –dijo Draco fuera de si tomando su varita y levantandola amenazadoramente a su contrincante.

-como hay gente violenta en este pais eso me agrada….-decia el extraño joven mientras se preparaba para combatir-

Blaise: ah! Draco, se me olvido avisarte que anoche llego una carta del director informando que el día de hoy iba a llegar un nuevo estudiante de intercambio…de…creo que de brasil y que se iba a quedar en nuestra habitación, creyo conveniente informarte porque ya vez, tienes una facilidad para meterte el pleitos con la gente, eres como un Leon defendiendo sus territorios…GRRRRR.

Draco: deja de ponerme en ridiculo y….se puede saber porque no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunto Draco rojo de ira-

Blaise: no le tomé mucha importancia, ya es tarde y ese sujeto no aparece.

Draco: oh! Te parece? Dime algo Blaise, hay algo que no me dijiste al conocerme? Algo asi como que sufres de ceguera momentanea? O de estupidez aguda?

_P. Draco: **ambas...siempre dije que sus ojos estaban muy separados para ser normales..**_

Zabini: AH! PUES! ANTES TENIA AMNESIA! y ahora….no me acuerdo…dejame pensarlo

Lysandre: que simpatico el muchachito….-dijo viendo Zabini con infinita lastima-

Draco: estoy de acuerdo contigo…….y tu eres……- dijo ya mas calmado.

-Lysandre Minué soy el alumno de intercambio de FRANCIA-dijo recalcando el nombre de su país y mirando fijamente a Blaise- y tu eres Draco Malfoy y el otro estupido es Blaise Z….

Draco: dejemoslo en estupido

Lysandre: no suena mal….y dime…que clase tenemos a la primera hora? -

Draco: Transformaciones, no piensas ir a desayunar?

Lysandre: Creo que primero me voy a meter a bañar, fue un viaje largo.

Draco: bien, haz lo que quieras, eso si, si te pierdes y te quitan puntos te pateare el trasero, escuchaste? yo me voy al Gran Comedor, ya que se las arreglaron para espantarme el sueño!

Lysandre: y no te piensas bañar?

Draco: me bañe anoche…

Lysandre: ah! Entonces por eso te vas a ir así oliendo a cama? Aquí falta de inculcar higiene….

Draco: ¿Acaso te mandaron del departamento de salubridad e higiene? –decia mientras se arreglaba la corbata- detesto que me digan lo que tengo que hacer- tomo su mochila y se fue no sin darle un buen azote a la puerta

Lysandre: siempre es asi?

Blaise: eh…..si….casi siempre…..se carga un geniecito que…

Draco: dejen de cuchichear a mis espaldas! Tengo oído de murciélago! –grito del otro lado de la puerta- escorias del demonio……

Lysandre: hasta que conozco un hombre! –dijo para después meterse al baño- al menos este sujeto tiene agallas.

-clase de transformaciones-

McGonagall: Jóvenes, se ha tomado una decisión, como sabran, los embarazo e incluso las ETS en los jóvenes se estan haciendo muy comunes en muchas partes y en Hogwarts no podemos permitir que esto llegue a nuestras aulas.. –miestras McGonagall hechaba el sermón a sus alumnos sobre intimidades diferentes pensamientos cruzaban las mentes de los alumnos.

_Harry: vuela mosca! Vuela! Se libreeee! Busca el resplandor eterno!_

McGonagall: Queremos que ustedes tomen conciencia! Que dejen esa mentalidad de niños y asuman las consecuencias de sus actos!

_Seamus: ¿Qué pasara en el proximo capitulo de Doremi?...vaya que esos libritos que leen los muggles me dejan intrigado…._

McGonagall: Porque ustedes son el futuro del mundo! Tienen que pensar en algo mas que…

_Ron: jamon…..Jamon…..OHHHH JAMOOOOON!_

McGonagall: satisfacer sus necesidades carnales! Abran los ojos y analicen la situación!

_Dean: uyyy! Que interesante revista…..me pregunto cuando saldra el nuevo disco de Juan Gabriel.._

McGonagall: o de estar bobenado por ahí en lugar de hacer lo que deberian!

_Draco_: _Pican__ pican los mosquitos pican con gran disimulo unos pican en la cara y otros pican en el cu.._

McGonagall: hasta ahora solo he conocido a una persona comprometida con su entorno, la señorita Granger

_Hermione: cuando fui a la colina, me dijeron cuerpo a tierra, como no les hice caso…me mandaron a la mier…_

McGonagall: y el señor Malfoy se aplica, y no anda papando moscas por ahí SEÑOR POTTER!

_Draco: **mi hermanita toca piano, con el profesor pirulo, cada vez que se agachaba, le tocaba todo el cu..**_

McGonagall: pero si es necesario que ustedes abran los ojos e inteten buscar una mejor manera de vida que andar por ahí de cochinas contagiando y exportando paquetitos a este mundo! Pero tod esto es por

_Hermione: **culpa de un malentendido a la prima de ese buta que tenia siete novios la trataban de una….**_

McGonagall: mera inmadurez! Por lo cual se ha tomado una decisión para mostrarles cuan difícil es llevar a cabo la labor de ser padres…

_Draco: publicaron en los diarios algo que me dejo absorto que a una niña de once años le rompieron bien el…._

McGonagall: y dejen de pensar en sus necesidades carnales!

_Blaise :orden es lo que les falta al vestir de las zendejas que con los escotes nuevos se les ven todas las te.._

McGonagall: Por lo cual ustedes tendran que formarse en parejas de Slytherins y Griffindors para mejorar las relaciones académicas.

_P. Draco: **oh! Si! Que oportunidad! Espero no la heches a perder!**_

_Yo nunca lo haria! Jajaja! Sera mia!_

Draco: QUE GRAN IDEA PROFESORA!

Harry y Ron: QUE? ESO ES BASURA! DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO! ME NIEGO!

_P. Hermione: esto no puede ser bueno!..._

_**Bromeas! Esto sera genial! SI!**_

_Tengo que hacer algo_

_**Vamos se que te mueres por esto…**_

_Ese es el problema…._

Hermione: con todo respeto profesora pero tambien me parece una diea descabellada.

McGonagall: no recuerdo haber pedido opiniones, es una tarea que deberan cumplir por un MES asi que que esperan para buscar pareja?

_P. Hermione: me pregunto quien ira a ser mi pareja?_

_**Tu quien crees?**_

_Malfoy?_

_**Esta vez….creo que no…**_

Hola Granger!

Hermione: alejate! Prefiero ser madre soltera antes que liarme contigo Zabini!

Zabini: Granger, Granger…deberias estar agradecida de que me apiade de ti y te preste mis lindos genes…-dijo este apunto de sentarse junto a Hermione.

Hermione: JA! Eso se oye mas falso que las galletas de animalito!

Draco: ni se te ocurra colocar tu esproporcionado trasera en MI lugar, si no quieres darme otro motivo para arrancar tu cuero cabelludo!

_P. Hermione: **que eso? un chico extremadamente sexy, un rubio irresistible un pedazo de carne…**_

_No, es Malfoy_

_**Super Malfoy al rescate!**_

_P. Draco: **amo la discreción y la sutileza que tienes para manejar estos asuntos tan delicados…**_

Blaise: Pues si eso piensas de mi Granger! Yo ya no puedo permanecer a tu lado bajo estas condiciones! Hemos terminado! Pero eso si, ni tus lagrimas traeran mi regreso a tus brazos. Adios amor prohibido! –dijo este "terminando" y alejandose de ahí.

Hermione: si, bye Shakespiare!

Draco: entoces que Herm? Lista para compartir genes?

_P. Hermione: **soy toda tuya nene!**_

_Ya quisieras!_

Hermione: preferiria adoptarlos! Ya te dije que no quiero botes de gel como hijos

Draco: no no no en que quedamos? Seran unos preciosos castorcitos rubios de ojos grises.

Hermione: con un bote de gel bajo el brazo?

Draco: no Herm! Yo solo quiero a los castores, ningun bote de nada!

Hermione: entonces que hago con el bote de gel?

Draco: TE DIRE DONDE PONERLO!

_P. Draco: **DRACO!**_

_Ah! Esque esta mujer me saca de mis casillas! _

_**Ella no tiene la culpa de que hayas tenido esa pesadilla!**_

_SI LA TIENE! SE IBA A CASAR CON JUSTIN LA MUY TRAIDORA!_

_**ERA UN S-U-E-Ñ-O!**_

_Uy! porque mi trasero esta tan frio?_

_P. Hermione: **AH! DEBE HABER UNA EXPLICACION LOGICA PARA ESTO!**_

_OH SI QUE LA HAY! QUIERE QUE ME META UN BOTE DE GEL POR EL…_

_**SE POR DONDE!**_

-al parecer, Hermione ante el arranque del rubio lo habia tirado de la silla y ahora la miraba mas que molesta-

Hermione: Quiero que te largues tu y tu bocota de mi lado!

Draco: no herm! No es lo que tu crees, te iba a decir que lo pusieras en mi tocador…ya sabes….adoro el gel…oh si….

Hermione: QUIEN CREES QUE SOY? UNA TONTA?

Draco: no veras! Esque estoy muy….este….ah…

-flash back-

Blaise: Bah! A ti toodo te transtorna, eres hipersensible!

-fin flash back-

Draco: hipersensible! Si! Eso!

_P. Hermione: hazle caso Herm! Puede que sea cierto! Yo le creo!_

Hermione: hipersensible? JA! Que estupidez! Intentas burlarte de mi! Ademas eso no es mi problema no voy a permitir que vengas a desquitarte conmigo!

Draco: no pero….

-Bonjour Señorita….? –

Hermione: Granger, Hermione Granger.

-el nombre perfecto para una flor, yo soy Lysandre, Lysandre Minué y soy Slytherin..

_P. Hermione: uyyyyy, que este me voy yo…_

_**Bah! Trae pupilentes! **_

_No es cierto!_

Draco: estoy seguro de que ya lo noto, ¿para que crees tu que tiene el logotipo tu tunica?- dijo este comenzando a ponerse celoso ya que Lysandre estaba besando la mano de Hermione- ahora si nos haces el favor de retirarte! Estamos tratando un asunto de suma impor…

Lysandre: me preguntaba si usted ya tiene pareja para la dinamica?

_P. Hermione: **claro que si! Queda mas que claro! Que es ciego y no ve a Draco?**_

_Draco quien es Draco?_

_**Reacciona!**_

_P. Draco: **mira este mozo! Quien se cree que es? **_

Draco: hooooola! No se si lo notaste pero AQUÍ ESTA SU PAREJA Y NO SOLO ES DE LA PRACTICA!

Lysandre: yo-hablaba-con-Granger! –y en ese instante Draco pudo notar en la cara un deje de malicia.

Draco: PUES ME IMPORTA UNA LECHUGA SI…

Hermione: no, Minué, no tengo pareja

_P. Hermione: **MENTIRA! MENTIRA!**_

_P. Draco: MENTIRA MENTIRA!_

Draco: T.T no existo acaso?

Lysandre: entonces accederia a formar pareja conmigo sil vous plait?

_P. Hermione: **ni en tus mejores sueños pulgoso…**_

_Como quieras y cuando quieras…_

_**Hermione despierta! **_

Draco: QUE? NOOOO! SIL VOUS PLAIT NADA!

Hermione: claro! Encantada! Sientate!

_P. Draco: **eres un tonto si permites eso!**_

Draco: Y UNA MIERDA! TU NO TE QUEDAS CON EL!

McGonagall: Sr. Malfoy, se le termino el tiempo, vaya y forme pareja con el Sr. Zabini que igual se quedo sin pareja, seran nuestra pareja peculiar.

Draco: PERO PROFESORA! ES ESE INVSOR QUE ME ROBO MI PAREJA! ES UN URSURPADOR!

Hermione: es mentira profesora, el ni siquiera me lo pidio yo estoy con el joven Minué.

McGonagall: ya escucho señor Malfoy, aya con su nuevo amor…AHORA!

Draco: estas me las pagas Minué.

Lysandre: si claro!...Au revoir Malfoy!

Ron: de que te quejas Malfoy? Son el uno para el otro! Encontraste tu principe azul!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asi que eres de Francia! Wow! Que bien!

-asi es, el día de hoy en la mañana no asisti a clases porque me siento algo mal.

Hermione: Ah, ya veo…pues- pero la voz de Hermione se vio inerrumpida por la de Ron-

Ron: HERMIONE! QUE HACES CON ESE SLYTHERIN EN NUESTRA SALA COMUN?

-Excusez moi, pero yo no soy ningun Slytherin, caballeros.

Harry: No te quieras pasar de listo! Te vimos, eres la pareja de Hermione en la practica! Y tienes que ser Slytherin para ello!

-lamento informarles que me estan confundiendo con mi hermano Lysandre…somos gemelos, mi nombre es Minué y yo pertenesco a esta casa.

-En el baño de la habitación de Draco-

_ME HECHO! ME RECHAZO! ME HUMILLO PUBLICAMENTE!_

_**PUES ERES UN IMBECIL! SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE FALTARLE AL RESPETO A UNA ORGULLOSA GRIFFINDOR!**_

_YO LA RESPETO, NO SE A QUE TE REFIERES!_

_**Si la respetas porque rayos le ibas a decir que se metiera el bote de gel en el…**_

_YAAAA! YA ENTENDI DE ACUERDO?_

_**Entonces no te quejes!**_

_Si pero esque…esque…TODO ES CULPA DE EL ESTUPIDO DE MINUÉ Y SUS "PRECIOSOS OJOS TURQUESA"!_

_**Minué no estaba ahí cuando le ibas a dar tu filosofico consejo a Herm…**_

_Aun asi el es el culpable de mi matrimonio Gay!_

_**Bueno, almenos podras cuidar a tu bodoquito cuando venga al mundo, estaran en la misma habitación…**_

AH! QUE RABIA!CALLATE! –grito Draco desde la bañera- NO QUIERO NI PENSARLO!

Lysandre: y yo que pensaba que los maullidos de un gato eran lo peor por la noche

Blaise: y no lo has escuchado lloriquear…

Lysandre: pues que rayos le pasa a Malfoy? Porque esta tan atormentado? Su estado es depresivo…

Blaise: pues nadie lo sabe con certeza, pero se comporta asi desde que comenzo a hacercarse a a la sangre sucia.

Lysandre: quieres ser mas especifico? Soy nuevo recuerdas? No se a quien te refieres!

Blaise: pues a la Granger!

Lysandre: Granger? Hermione Granger? Te refieres a mi pareja?

Blaise: la misma que viste y calza.

Lysandre: pues con razon! Es una cachorrita esa mujer!

Blaise: yo que tu me cuidaria de que Draco no te escuchara, es capaz de arrancarte la lengua, se ha vuelto muy salvaje…

Lysandre: pues eso explica su comportamiento en transformaciones…estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo porque me quede con ella.

Draco: de que hablan sabandijas? –pregunto Draco de muy mala gana al salir del baño- espero que no sea de mi, porque últimamente he sido el tema favorito de todos.

Lysandre: me impresiona tu modestia. Hablabamos de las cachorritas..

_P. Draco: **wowww! Que teeema!**_

Draco: ah? ¿Qué tiene de interesante las crias de un perro? – pregunto este ultimo con curiosidad-

Lysandre: no hablo de esas cachorritas Malfoy! Usa tu sentido común! Chicas!

Draco: Oh! Que tema tan mas choteado, ya aburrio, no estoy interesado…

Lysandre: oh vamos! Zabini dice que eres todo un rompecorazones.

Draco: por eso mismo, las mujeres no me entretienen mucho, puedo tener a la que quiera, tengo un club de fans por si te interesa unirte..

Lysandre: no gracias, por el momento soy heterosexual, pero yo te aviso si hay cualquier cambio…

Draco: estare impaciente…-dijo este sarcásticamente-

Blaise: yo le halegaba a Minué que Ginny Weasley se estaba poniendo sumamente hermosa esta temporada.

Draco: Estas enamorado Blaise, felicidades, ahora dejenme ir de vacaciones al mundo de Morfeo.

Lysandre: yo por el contrario le decia a Zabini que si de bellezas hablabamos Hermione Granger estaba mejor.

Draco: Je ne comprend pas (no entiendo), parlez plus lentement (habla mas despacio)

Lysandre: vaya! Me sorprende tu frances Malfoy, excelente acento! Pero no me agradan las ordenes…que te parece un Sil vous plait. (por favor)

Draco: es la unica palabra que nunca he aprendido mas que a decirsela a dos personar..

Lysandre: pues habra que alargar la lista, no me gusta quedarme fuera, la envidia me corroe..

Draco: si no repites lo que te dije no solo la envidia corroera tu cuerpo!

Lysandre: uy! Mira cuanto me preocupo- diciendo esto ultimo se dirigio a su cama dandole la espalda a Draco, pero escucho unos murmullos y al volverse un enorme Dragon se dirigia rumbo a el- PROTEGO!- y el dragon al cochar con la barrera de proteccion se convirtió en una espeza neblina- Bien hecho Malfoy! Por poco y me surro del susto, per ya te lo dije, hasta que no menciones las palabras magicas no dire nada mas…

Draco: abra kadabra idiota!- dijo Draco tras el y este al boltear recibio un buen puñetazo en la cara y Draco no conforme con esto le remato con un rodillazo en el estomago- para ver si asi se te quita lo vivo "Napoleón"

Lysandre: mal…di…to, ya me las pagaras…-dijo quien estaba hecho bola en el suelo unicamente con la cabeza levantada mirando con profundo odio a Draco.

Draco: esperare impaciente tu venganza Minué y no me decepciones..

Lysandre: entonces es cierto no Malfoy? Incluso tu piensas lo que yo, Hermione es realmente hermosa, disfrutala mientras puedas….

Draco: desmayus! Duerme bien Minué, y sueña con los angelitos…solo en tus sueños podras estar con Herm…

_P. Draco: **eso fue cruel**_

_Tu crees? A mi me parecio que fui muy suave…_

_**Si, te falto, pero igual te perdono…**_

_Gracias_

000000000000000000000 Fin del cap 0000000000000000000000

Lo se….ME VOLVI A TARDAR! NO MEREZCO SU PERDON! NI SU INFINITA PACIENCIA….PERO NO ME HABIA PODIDO APURAR MAS! AHORA PORQUE TUVE CHANCE EN EL COLEGIO (mañana no tengo clases) y por eso…jeje. MIL DISCULPAS A TODOS!

PERO NO DEJEN DE LEERLO! PLIS Y NO DEJEN DE DEJARME REVIEWS AUNQUE SEA PARA REGAÑARME! PORFIS! DEJENME REVIEWS…Y SI LO HACEN PROMETO SER MAS RAPIDA!

Bueno aquí les dejo las contestaciones:

**KarlitaMalfoy: **me hace feliz saber que mi fic te gusta! Y pues espero que este cap te guste tanto como los anteriores.

**Conii Diggory: **jeje, que onda? Me tarde…? Yo se que si…y pues aquí esta este nuevo cap para que lo leas y hay me dices que tal vale? Te veo luego!

**Eley.Potter: **descuida, es mejor tarde que nunca, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo como el fic y pues ojala que siga siendo como una droga para que no dejen de leerlo aunque me tarde…( soy una sinverguenza cierto?) gracias por tu review y espero que tambien me dejes de este cap!

**Firts-ayanami: **que bueno que mi fic te haya ayudado un poquito, y que te haga reir y no me agradescas, al contrario, yo te agradesco por que te guste y me leas! MIL GRACIAS! Y espero este cap no te descepcione!

**Terry Moon: **pues si verdad, Draco esta teniendo sus dificultades y mas aun en este cap que ya le llego su competencia…jeje, sigue leyendo y dejandome reviews! Perdon por el retraso! Cuidate!

**Zephyrpotter: **buajaja! Pues no, hoy tampoco lo deje ver al hamster….me gusta torturarlo…jajajaJAJAJA (paro!) y que bueno que te guste mi fic! Eso me hace muy feliz y disculpa la tardanza pero….no lo hago porque no quiera si no que casi no tengo chance! Perdon! Y bueno espero que me dejes review! Gracias!

**Víctor jos krum: **me alegra que te haga reir mi fic y que te paresca grasioso, y me hace muy feliz y espero que puedas leerlo esta vez y que me dejes review! Gracias!

**Neishon: **uy….ojala que no tengas que leerlo otro rato para acordarte, pero si es asi mil disculpas! Porque si me he tardado mucho en actualizarlos! PERDON! y que bueno que te gusta mi historia y pues si, cada uno tiene su carácter, ahora dime que piensas de los nuevitos, hoy casi no hable de Leandro pero ya veras que después los hiran conociendo! No dejes de dejarme review aunque me regañes! Gracias!

**Nadeshiko Malfoy: **pues ya vez…después de mil años he vuelto! Por fin! Jaja, y me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia! Y pues haber como se te hace este cap, espero que no te descepcione y espero me cuentes que te parecen los nuevos personajes! Gracias por leer!

Bueno, anoche me puse a pensar seriamente en que ya tenia mucho tiempo sin actualizar y pues ahí me estuve hasta tarde escribiendo a mano en mi escritorio! Porque ya de atiro no estaba a gusto! Y pues aquí lo tienen, me la pase tambien parte de la tarde mejorandolo y todo! Asi que espero que mi esfuerzo no haya sido en vano y les guste, pero si no es asi lo comprendere, pero porfavor! NO DEJEN DE ENVIARE REVIEWS!

Y pues ya actualice esta, ahora tengo que actualizar PERFECT BALANCE plis si pueden entren y veanla! Y dejenme reviews!

GRACIAS! Y DE NUEVO PERDON!

Meilin Malfoy

_Ah! Y disculpen las faltas de ortografia! Pero ya se me hizo tarde! Asi que aquí se los dejo! Espero que almenos este entendible._


	11. Malfoy vs Minué

"**Malfoy vs Minué"**

Hermione: así es, el es de esta casa y su hermano Lysandre es el que es mi pareja en la dinámica.

Ron: ooooooh! Como dices que te llamas?

-Minué, Demian Minué

Harry: oh! Y como te llevas con tu hermano? Para que esten en casas diferentes deben ser muy distintos…

Demian: lo somos, pero hemos aprendido a sobrellevarlas, bueno, mas bien a ignorarlas, ya nos acostumbramos y nos llevamos bien.

Ron: y si eres francés como es que hablas tan bien nuestro idioma?

Demian: lo que pasa es que mi madre es británica, ella siempre a preferido el inglés que el francés y con ella hablamos siempre ingles y con mi padre francés, estamos acostumbrados a ambos acentos.

Hermione: que bien! A mi me gustaría aprender francés.

Demian: te enseño encantado –dijo gentilmente-

Ron: que ogas son agri? –pregunto en pleno boztezo-

Harry: faltan 15 para la una..

-al escuchar esto, el animo de Hermione cambio drásticamente-

Hermione: QUE HORROR! ES HORA DE IRSE A DORMIR! VAMOS! QUE ESPERAN? VAYANSE A DORMIR!

Demian: uy! Que carácter, se veía tan buena niña…siempre es así? Sufre de bipolaridad o algo?

Ron: algo parecido, "prefectitis!"

Demian: oh, eso lo explica

Hermione: DEJEN DE MURMURAR Y VAYAN A DORMIR!

_P. Hermione: ush! Estos niños! _

**_Niños? Míralos bien! _**

_Para mi Harry y Ron siempre serán niños_

_**Unos niños de lo más guapos**_

_Si….pero Lysandre y Demian no se quedan atrás yo creo que hay se dan Draco y ellos pero estos dos me tienen fascinada…_

_**OYE! DRACO ES MEJOR! Es incomparable con esos raritos…**_

_Si que lo es…no viste los hermosos ojos que tiene Lysandre? Nunca había visto unos ojos amatista!_

**_Será porque no son naturales?_**

_Claro que lo son! Pero sabes que es lo curioso…que a pesar de ser gemelos, Demian los tiene turquesa…_

_**NO SON NATURALES! **_

_Si lo son…yo lo se…..cuando son pupilentes se nota…_

_**El punto es que Draco es mejor que esos dos!**_

_No lo es….ellos son muy simpáticos, y Draco es un caprichoso!_

**_A mi Lysandre me pareció un sujeto de lo mas creído y arrogante!_**

_Y Draco de lo mas humilde no?_

_**Comparado con ese sujeto si!**_

_Si claro…_

**_Admítelo….incluso a ti te parece mejor el Dragón _**

_Ja! Por supuesto que no_

**_Ambas sabemos que así es Hermione…_**

……………

_**Hermione?**_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_**T.T como siempre, me deja con la palabra en la boca..**_

5555555555555555555555555555555555

-Los rayos del sol pasaban a través de la cortina iluminando el rostro de Draco Malfoy, quien al sentir la molestia de la luz en sus ojos despertó-

_P. Draco: pero que rayos? Estupidas cortinas inútiles, da lo mismo si las ponen o no._

_**Oye…desde cuando el sol entra por tu ventana a la hora que te levantas?**_

_Ah pues……este….yo….he…..AAAAH! SE ME HIZO TARDE! NO ALCANZARÉ A DESAYUNAR! Y a ver a mi Hermione T.T_

-Se levanto y se dirigió rápidamente a buscar su uniforme en el baúl, pero cual fue su sorpresa a no encontrar su baúl!-

Draco: AAAH! PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASA! DONDE ESTAN MIS COSAS? T.T

-mientras tanto en el gran comedor-

_P. Hermone: **Oye ya te fijaste? Draco no esta en la mesa de Slytherin**_

_MIRA! _

_**QUE? QUE PASA? SI ESTA? DONDE?**_

_Que preciosos ojos tiene Lysandre….-_

**_O.o AH! A MI QUE ME IMPORTA_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaise: que curioso….Draco no ha bajado a desayunar…que le habrá pasado?

Lysandre: quizás….tuvo un contratiempo, tu sabes, alo mejor se durmió un poco tarde, o no sonó su despertador…no había agua caliente para su alteza, o quizás…solo quizás…alguien tiro su baúl de pertenencias por la torre de astronomía…- decía mientras su maquiavélica sonrisa tomaba lugar en sus labios-

Blaise: pero…

Lysandre: si Blaise, es algo muy poco probable…quien querría provocarle mortificaciones al príncipe Slytherin? Absolutamente nadie…nop, se ve que es una persona que vive rodeada de sus más fieles amigos.

Blaise: si, tienes razón.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco: AHHHH! ESE MALDITO MINUÉ! A QUE HORA APAGO MI DESPERTADOR? COMO SE ATREVE A ENFRIAR EL AGUA! Y DONDE RAYOS METERÍA MI BAÚL! – esto entre otras cosas gritaba el príncipe serpiente dando vueltas como un loco por la habitación buscando prendas que le permitieran llevar a cabo sus labores académicas de ese día. –

_P. Draco: ay no! Que voy a hacer? Ese infeliz se va a aprovechar de la situación para agarrar ventaja con Hermione…_

_**Pues…si, supongo que ese era su plan no crees?**_

_AHHH! EL HACIENDOLE NO SE QUE A MI NIÑA HERMOSA Y YO AQUÍ SEMIDESNUDO BUSCANDO ALGO PARA ESCONDER MI PERFECCION!_

**_Deja de decir tonterías y apúrate buscando ropa!_**

_Si…lo sé…quien me manda ser tan perfecto?...si no lo fuera quizás podría salir sin problema alguno, pero el mundo no esta listo para la belleza a tal magnitud.._

_**ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE TE PONGAS A CHULEARTE EN EL ESPEJO! BUSCA ROPA!**_

_YA BUSQUE CON UN DEMONIO! NO TENGO ROPAS DE REPUESTO!_

**_Pues no queda otra solución más que…._**

_A no no no no no, primero muerto a ponerme la ropa de Zabini! Es nauseabundo!_

_**No seas imbecil! Zabini es más bajo que tu! Su ropa te quedará rabona, yo hablaba de…**_

_No puedo creer lo que estoy apunto de hacer…las cosas no pueden empeorar….T.T_

00000000000000000000000000000

_-_Y ahí iba Draco Malfoy, luciendo una impecable túnica perteneciente a Slytherin perfectamente acomodada en su cuerpo, su apariencia se veía tan altiva y fina como siempre, todo parecía tan natural como cualquier otro día, todo, excepto aquel escudo Familiar bordado en el cuello del lado derecho de la camisa y del otro lado una bandera conformada por tres colores: azul, blanco y rojo.

Si, aquel Draco Malfoy acababa de dar otros pisotones a su propia dignidad paseándose por los pasillos intentando llevar a cabo un día "normal" con el uniforme de su nuevo y "adorable" compañero, Lysandre Minué.

-Clase de Transformaciones-

McGonagall: como se darán cuenta, sus huevos están firmados en la parte inferior para saber que en realidad es el huevo que trajeron desde el principio, por lo tanto, si lo quiebran y quieren traer otro huevo no será valido puesto que no tiene la firma, y entonces 2 puntos serán descontados de su calificación correspondiente a este año.

-Al escuchar esto, Hermione había comenzado a ponerse muy nerviosa, era capaz de llevar un buen promedio estudiando y obtendiendo buenas calificaciones en los examenes, pero jamás por cuidar un huevo-

Lysandre: Traquila Herm- dijo este tomando la mano de Hermione entre las suyas- nuestro huevito estará bien.

McGonagall: Entonces, en un pergamino pondrán el acta de nacimiento de su huevo, y me harán un presupuesto de lo que cuesta tener un hijo para que se den cuenta de que tanto afecta en su economía.

Snif, Snif...

McGonagall: que pasa con usted señor Zabini?

Blaise: esque…me siento tan…sola…snif, snif…este es un momento muy especial para mi, me acaban de entregar a mi primero hijo..y.. el ingrato de Draco no esta aquí conmigo…me siento despreciada…snif, snif…

McGonagall: lo ven jóvenes! Este entre otros casos pueden suceder, pero quizas el señor Malfoy debio de haber tenido algun improvisto que no le permitio llegar a la clase.

-entonces, un fuerte golpeteo se escucho en la puerta.-

Draco: y vaya que lo tube profesora…dijo mientras sus frios ojos se clavan en otros color amatista, quien le devolvia la mirada de la misma forma al notar de a quien pertenecia la ropa que este traía puesta.

_P. Hermione: **Si! Por fin llegó el Dragón del cuento.**_

_Pero junto a mi esta el principe azul._

McGonagall: pues tome asiento junto con su pareja Sr. Malfoy

Blaise: que bueno que llegaste! Me tenías preocupada.

Draco: Callate idiota!

-La clase transcurrio con un aire muy tenso, los ojos de Draco estaban clavados en las manos de Minué, vigilando cualquier movimiento en el cual su acercamiento con la morena excediera lo "permitido".

Al finalizar la clase Lysandre salió del salón sin decir una sola palabra ni a Hermione por lo que Draco de la misma forma salió tras él, pero al cruzar la puerta fue jalado fuertemente hacia un lado.

Lysandre: como te atreves a deshonrar mi ropa con tu repulsivo organismo.

Draco: créeme Minué cuando te digo que únicamente el hecho de respirar tu mismo aire me hace sentir indecoroso.

Lysandre: pues a juzgar por tu vestimenta me das a entender lo contrario Malfoy.

Draco: sabes muy bien porque circunstancias me encuentro en esta situación tan vergonzosa.

Lysandre: te diste cuenta de que un zorrillo huele mejor que tu y tus pertenencias?

Draco: no, me di cuenta de que los sacos de estiércol mutaron en un miserable cuyo apellido es Minué y se deshizo de mis pertenencias, conoces a la escoria?

Lysandre: mas te vale que te quites esa ropa antes de que alguien más la vea y mi reputacion se vaya por lo suelos.

Draco: en cuanto me devuelvas mi ropa y mis pertenencias me quitaré este atuendo tan repulsivo para devolvertela.

Lysandre: ya no la quiero, quémala y tirala.

Draco: bien, al menos esta porquería volverá a su lugar de origen, el basurero, donde pronto será alcanzada por su dueño.

-en este momento ya sus cabezas estaban suficientemente juntas por lo que mostraban a las personas ajenas al problema una situación bastante comprometedora.-

Ron: Oye Harry, ya viste al tal Minué y a Malfoy.

Harry: Parece que se han vuelto más que los mejores amigos no te parece?

Hermione: ja! Como se atreven a decir eso! Lysandre a pesar de ser un Slytherin sabe distinguir la porquería.

_P. Hermione: **Pues claro, como no va a conocer a los que son de su misma casta?**_

_QUE DIJISTE?_

Harry: si claro…como te gusta Minué

_P. Hermione: **ay! No puede ser!**_

Hermione: EH? QUE? PERO QUE COSAS DICEN! – gritaba histerica mientras sus mejillas subian a un color rojo intenso.-

Ron: Mejor anda con Malfoy, Hermione, así nosotros obtendremos nuestro beneficio con los artículos de Quidditch que te dé, seeeeee

_P. Hermione:**oh si! Drakito es el mejor! Seeee!**_

Hermione: oh si! Adoro la amistad.

Harry: Ron vamos a la sala común por unas cosas; nos vemos al rato Herm

Lysandre: Cuidado Malfoy, te vas a quemar…

Draco: nunca me he quemado

Lysandre: Hermione! Me harías el favor de decirme donde esta Demian?

Hermione: no se sintió bien tampoco el día de hoy, fue a la enfermería.

Lysandre: Muchas Gracias, voy a verlo. –y tomo rumbo hacia la enfermería

_P. Draco: **Quien rayos es Demian?**_

_No tengo idea…incluso Hermione lo conoce…_

Draco: Hermione! Esperame!

Hermione: largate –dijo esta al ver como Draco se dirigia hacia ella.

Draco: quién es Demian?

Hermione: eso no te incumbe o si? Por cierto…porque tienes el escudo de la familia Minué y la bandera de Francia en tu cuello?

Draco: no tiene importancia…

Hermione: no me digas que….buajajajaja

Draco: NO TE RIAS! NO ES GRACIOSO!

_P. Draco: **Oh Dios! Ahora si me siento avergonzado!**_

_En verdad era mejor andar desnudo…._

Hermione : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA que bajo has caido Malfoy, usando la ropa de otra persona, quien lo creeria.

_P. Hermione: **PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? DEBE HABER UNA EXPLICACION LÓGICA PARA ESTO!**_

_Buajaja o quizas Malfoy ya no tiene tanto dinero como para tener su propia ropa buajaja._

Draco: no importa que tan bajo haya caido Hermione, tu y yo sabemos que así me quieres – dijo mientras posaba brevemente sus labios sobre los de ella y se iba del lugar…-

Hermione: O.o

_P. Hermione: **es taaaaaaan adorable**_

_Es taaaaan sinverguenza el imbecil ese…_

_**Ush! Que te cuesta admitir que te gusta!**_

_Mira! Malfoy si es guapo y atractivo y todo lo que tu quieras!_

_**Wiiii!**_

_Mas sin embargo, no llena las expectativas del tipo de hombre que me gusta_

_**Buuuu!**_

_Y sí, hace unos dias llamaba un poco mi atención, pero no me merece, pero Minué.._

_**Ahí viene! Otra vez Minué!**_

000000000000000000000000000000000

Lysandre: y tu que piensas de la vida hermanito? Cuando te vas a dignar en ir a clases?

Demian: en cuanto me sienta bien ni modo de que cuando?

Lysandre: Vous ne pouvez pas être la vie entière mettent là au lit (no puedes estar toda la vida ahí en la cama)

Demian: Ils ont été deux jours petit frère (fueron dos días hermanito), no es para que te pongas a exagerar. Pero cuéntame, como van las clases?

Lysandre: todo iría perfecto si el estupido de Malfoy no existiera…

Demian: Malfoy?

Lysandre: Oui, Malfoy, es un imbecil de mi misma casa.

Demian: y se puede saber porque no te puedes llevar bien?

Lysandre: El muy idiota esta ardido porque en la dinámica de transformaciones Hermione acepto ser mi pareja y a él lo mandó por un tubo.

Demian: jajaja, con que ese es el problema, ayer Harry y Ron pensaron que yo era tú y quería sacarme de la sala común pensando que era Slytherin.

Lysandre: tu y yo somos distintos….

Demian: no todos le dan mucho interes a los ojos.

Lysandre: es lo primero que se le ve a una persona no es cierto?

Demian: se supone

-Y sin decir otra palabra, Lysandre salió de la habitación-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sala común de Slytherin-

_P. Draco: que día tan espantoso…pasearme con estas ropas es horrible._

_**Ay! No seas tan exagerado, casi nadie lo noto**_

_Solo la mitad del alumnado femenino que me ve de pies a cabeza cuando me las topo por los pasillos. Porque tengo que ser tan guapo?_

_**Eres tan guapo que la unica que chava que te interesa no te pela…**_

_Oye! Hermione si me pela!_

…………………………………_**(sin comentarios)………………………………**_

_AHHHHH! NO ME PELA! Snif! Snif! PORQUE? _

_**Porque todo lo hechas a perder! Porque más?**_

_TODO IBA PERFECTAMENTE HASTA QUE EL FRANCESITO LLEGÓ!_

_**A quien engañas? Todas las oportunidades que has tenido las has hechado a perder!**_

_Ella lo sabe! Sabe lo de………….Ducky_

_**O.o Ducky?**_

_Seeeee, Ducky_

_**NOO! DUCKY NO!**_

_Oh si! Ducky si!_

_**NOOOO**_

_SEEEEE_

**_Quien rayos es Ducky? _**

_Ducky es……..es………el es……..Ducky es el…………el……….es…….._

_**VE AL GRANO! QUIEN RAYOS ES DUCKY?**_

_Ducky es………………es…………..Ducky_

_**Ducky es ducky? O.o**_

_NO! ducky no! Ducky!_

_**O.O no psss si, ese mero!**_

_Aquí la pregunta no es quien es Ducky……la pregunta es…….que es Ducky?_

_**Woooooooow y….que es Ducky?**_

_El es…….un……….pato_

_**PATO?**_

_SHT! NO GRITES!_

_**No creo que alguien me escuche…**_

Draco: SI! DESEGURO ES ESO? ELLA LO SABE! SABE TODO DE EL!

-de quien?

Draco: de……."EL"

Lysandre: NO ME DIGAS? DE VERDAD? NO ME ESTAS MINTIENDO?

Draco: PERO TU QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ MINUÉ?

Lysandre: COMPROVANDO LO ENFERMO QUE ESTAS MALFOY! QUE MÁS?

Draco: EL UNICO ENFERMO AQUÍ ERES TÚ!

Lysandre: NO SOY YO QUIEN HABLA CON SU "YO" INTERNO HACER DE "EL"

Draco: ja! Oyes cosas?

Lysandre: ahora resulta que yo soy el loco no?

Draco: quieres que te conteste o ahí la dejo?

Lysandre: Mira! A lo que vine fue a salvar a mi baúl de los asaltos de cada mañana!

Draco: como si hubiera mucho que robarte..

Lysandre: hoy me comprobaste que sí!

Draco: estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a hacer lo mismo de hoy todos los días, antes ir desnudo a salir otra vez con tus cochinos harapos!

Lysandre: harapos los tuyos Malfoy! Que ni una miserable criatura se les acercó ni en busca de refugio, les causaste aversión, tus cochinadas están en la habitación, ni se te ocurra volver a tocar mi baúl no me obligues a mandar traer todo nuevo desde mi país.

Draco: voy a tirar toda la ropa que estaba ahí, al hacer contacto contigo se hizo indigna de mí, de hecho mañana mismo llega la nueva que mandé hacer.

Lysandre: genial! Más basura en el mundo!

Draco: en comparación contigo, nada es basura!

Lysandre: que te parece le pedimos una segunda opinión a Hermione Granger?

Draco: No la metas en esto.

Lysandre: justamente iba a verla

Draco: tu no vas a ningun lado.

Lysandre: no puedes impedirlo, recuerda que es mi pareja en la dinamica, por lo tanto tengo que hacerme responsable de ese huevo. Y tu tambien deberias hacerlo del tuyo, por que no vas a buscar a tu amada Blaise?

Draco: no me necesitará – y justo en ese momento Blaise entró a la sala comun con pequeño bulto en su mano.

Blaise: Draco, en todo el día de hoy nisiquiera te me has acercado a preguntarme por la salud de nuestro pequeño Filogonio.

Draco: Filogonio? Quien es Filogonio?

Blaise: NI SIQUIERA SABES EL NOMBRE DE TU HIJO!

Draco: no pudiste haberle puesto nombre más feo!

Lysandre: que falta de respeto Malfoy, te creía un padre más responsable! No no no, que mal, definitivamente voy a verla, no soy como tú.

Draco: Minué esperate!

Blaise: A NO DRACO MALFOY! NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ARREGLEMOS NUESTA SITUACION.

Draco: ush! – en la cara de este se habia formado un notorio gesto de asco- di lo que quieras decir y dejame en paz.

Blaise: me siento muy sola! Nisiquiera me has dicho si le vas a dar a nuestro hijo tu apellido! Que no sientes? Hay pingüinos en la cama por el hielo que provocas!

Draco: O.o

_P. Draco: **Draco…hay algo que quieras decirme?**_

_QUE? PERO QUE COSAS DICES? YO NO SE DE QUE HABLA ESTE LOCO!_

Blaise: no le diré nada a la profesora este día, pero quiero que pongas de tu parte para que podamos sacar a nuestro hijo adelante. Mira, tu lo vas a cuidar en los días……….

_P. Draco: MATENME_

_**PORFAVOR!**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lysandre: hermanito, como estas?

Demian: dos visitas en un día, voy a pensar que si me quieres hermano.

Lysandre: lo que pasa esque iba a ver a Hermione, pero me acorde que no tengo manera de avisarle y me dio flojera mandar a una lechuza diciendo: "estoy afuera de sala común esperandote." Asi que necesito que tú le hables.

Demian: jajaja, ahora si te reconosco, afortunadamente para ti ya iba a salir, nomas voy a tomarme la medicina y nos vamos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Parvati: Hermione?

Hermione: dime

Parvati: porque te estas acariciando tanto los labios?

Hermione: QUE YO QUE? – se levanto de su cama y agarro a Parvati de los hombros-

Parvati: que porque te estas acariciando tanto los labios, llevas más de media hora ahí acostada acariciándote los labios! Te vez rara!

_P. Hermione: **Porque te beso Draco! Claro! **_

_Claro que no!_

_**A no? entonces porque? **_

_Bueno de hecho si!_

_**Ja! Lo sabia!**_

_Con tanto veneno como no me van a doler?_

_**Y dale con el veneno!**_

Hermione: es porque se me partieron y me duelen

Parvati: pero se ven en perfecto estado

Hermione: las apariencias engañan Parvati

Parvati: aja, y yo me chupo el dedo

Toc, toc.

Hermione: veré quien toca, y deja de pensar cosas que no son!

Demian: Bonnes soirées (buenas tardes) Hermione!

Hermione: Hola Demian! Como sigues? Ya te sientes mejor?

Demian: no parece?

Hermione: creo que si

Demian: verás, estoy aquí porque mi hermano me pidio que te dijera que está afuera esperandote, dice que lleves al huevo.

Hermione: huevo…huevo…huevo? Oh si! Ese huevo! Por cierto, que tu no piensas participar en la dinamica?

Demian: hablé con la profesora y me dijo que no es necesario porque no hay más personas con las que pueda formar pareja.

Hermione: ya veo…y supongo que estas feliz no es cierto? Es un trabajo poco provechoso…

Demian: Pues, no conosco a las estudiantes de Slytherin, pero si todas fueran como tú estaria triste de no hacer el trabajo…

_P. Hermione: **Otra piedrita en el zapato…T.T**_

_Ah! Que lindo! Que le digo? Que le digo?_

_**Huye! Si! Huye!**_

Hermione: eh? Este…yo…voy con Lysandre.

Demian: Au revoir (Hasta luego) Hermione!

Hermione: Adios!

Demian: ay hermanito...vaya que sí esta linda...

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aló! como estan? yo bien!...bueno... no tambien...ya sé que denuevo me tarde, pero esque la escuela no me daba chance de escribir, no me esta llendo muy bien y por eso tube que ponerme a estudiar más, apenas ayer salí de vacaciones y por eso me di carrilla escribiendo este capitulo...que espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado.

Agradesco mucho todos los Reviews que me han dejado y espero que tmb me dejen de este cap y me digan que les pareció, es como una introduccion a como estaran los dias desde que llegaron los Minué al colegio. ¿Que les pareció Demian¿Y a quien le van¿a Lysandre o a Draco?

buajaja! estuvieron serca de saber de aquel "Patito" pero nop, creo que aún Draco no esta decidido a soltar el misterio. jeje

Bueno, nos vemos luego con otro capitulo de este fic, y espero me disculpen de nuevo por la tardanza.

nos vemos!

Au Revoir!

_**Atte. Meilin Malfoy**_


	12. Días Conflictivos

"**DÍAS CONFLICTIVOS"**

_P. Draco: T.T ese maldito ha de estar pasándosela de lo lindo con Hermione…que haré que haré? Y seguramente se pondrá a sacarme la garra nomás para que Hermione se interese más en él y me haga a un lado a mi! Aaaah!_

_**Hey hey hey! Tranquilo!! Deja de pensar en esas cosas y mejor busquemos la manera de quitarlo del camino…**_

_mmmm…..y si…..no…no funciona……TAL VEZ SI!...a no……tampoco….._

-Draco! Me estas escuchando?-

_P. Draco: entonces atrapamos a la morsa! Luego le quitamos la piel, nos hacemos unos lindos cinturones y vendemos su grasa por kilo! Heee que te parece!? Muy ingenioso verdad? JA soy genial!_

_**O eres exageradamente genial o simplemente estas muuuuuuy enfermo…**_

_Que te sucede! No sabes cuanto dinero pagan por la manteca de morsa!_

**_MALDITA SEA! DEJA DE PENSAR EN LA MANTECA DE MORSA QUE NO TIENE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE VER CON MI SITUACIÓN!ADEMÁS! SI HAY ALGO QUE TE SOBRA ES DINERO!_**

_Ah si? Oh! Si! Es cierto! _

**_NO! QUE RAYOS TIENE QUE VER LA MANTECA CON NUESTRO "PASTELITO"!?_**

_mmmm……..el pastel no lleva manteca…._

-DRACO MALFOY BLACK DE ZABINI!!!

_**Auxilio!! Es más de lo que mis oidos pueden soportar!**_

Draco: AHHH! NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ME CAUSA REPULSION Y UNAS TREMENDAS GANAS DE ESTAR MUERTO!!!

Blaise: YO TE LLAMO COMO SE ME DÉ LA GANA Y LO HAGO PORQUE TENGO LA LIGERA SENSACION DE QUE NO ME ESTAS PONIENDO NI LA MÁS MINIMA ATENCIÓN A MI Y A MI HUEVUDO BEBÉ BLANQUILLO!-

_P. Draco: este…hem….de donde sacará esa idea tan rara…_

**_No Se! Nosotros le pusimos toda la atención del mundo…seee_**

_Ah si? Nosotros? Ambos juntos y a la vez????_

Blaise: VAS A CONTESTARME O NO!!??

Draco: Bah! Yo no sé de donde sacas que no te pongo atención! Claro que te la pongo! Que puedo estar haciendo si no?

Blaise: YO QUE SE! PAJAREANDO Y AHOGANDOTE EN TU ESTADO DE LOCURA!

Draco: ah! Eso crees!? Crees que yo estoy pasando por un estado de locura! hee!? ME LLAMAS LOCO A MI? Oh espera!

_P. Draco: mmm él me esta diciendo loco! Tu crees que estoy loco?_

**_Nop! Por supuesto que no! no porque conversemos tu y yo significa que estes loco Draco, él es el enfermo, no lo escuches _**

Draco: nop! Ya le pregunté a Draco que si existía alguna posibilidad de que estuviésemos desequilibrados a lo que me contesto con una réplica negativa.

Blaise: O.o que bueno que Draco aclaró tus dudas, y las mías porque ya me estaba preocupando…

Draco: lo vez! Tu y tus estupideces.

Blaise: Bueno entonces tu estas deacuerdo con tus horarios de cuidado y tu lista de deberes que tienes que llevar a cabo por el bien estar de nuestro hijo.

_P. Draco: Pero de que habla este maniático? ES UN HUEVO POR DIOS!? QUE CUIDADOS PUEDE REQUERIR UN HUEVO?!_

_**No lo sé! Pero piensa en algo que decirle vamos!**_

Draco: cuanto me vas a pagar dices?

Blaise: PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO! NO VOY A PAGARTE POR CUMPLIR CON TUS RESPONSABILIDADES DE PADRE! QUERIAS HIJOS! PUES AHORA RESPONDE POR ELLOS!

_P. Draco: HIJOS!? PERO CUANDO LOS PEDÍ!? NO SÉ PORQUE RAYOS ESTOY INMISCUIDO EN ESTA CONVERZACIÓN TAN GROTESCA!!_

_**PAGARTE**? **NO SE TE OCURRIO MEJOR COSA PARA DECIRLE!**_

_**Ni se te ocurra golpearlo! Piensa! Si le dice a la profesora vamos a tener problemas y el doble de trabajo!**_

_Pues tu que sugieres entonces!?_

_**Tu solo dile que sí! Es tan difícil?**_

Draco: Si si si –comenzó a decir este una y otra vez acariciándose el rubio cabello con ambas manos intentando tranquilizarse inútilmente-

Blaise: bien, entonces ve a bañar a nuestro hijo, lo pones en agua tibiecita para que no se vaya a reventar.

_P. Draco: Maldito idiota…si no fuera porque no me conviene que le diga a la profesora que no quiero cooperar ya se la habría partido desde hace mucho…_

_**Ya deja de quejarte y termina con ese huevo para largarnos de aquí.**_

Draco: si, si , si –dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio-

Blaise: QUE TANTO MURMURAS?! AHORA LE ESTAS PREGUNTANDO A TU AMIGO "DRACO" COMO SE TIBIA EL AGUA??

Draco: NO! LE PREGUNTO QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA DESHACERME DE TI!

Blaise: NO ME DIGAS!? Y TE CONTESTO?

Draco: ME DIJO QUE LO UNICO QUE NECESITO ES TU MUERTE!- y dicho esto ultimo cerro la puerta de su habitación de un golpe-

Blaise: AY DE TI CON QUE LLERVA EL AGUA!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_P. Draco: ese Zabini, se nota a leguas su masculinidad._

_**oye…Draco…**_

_ya verá ese infeliz! Nomás que se acabe esta estupida dinámica como me lo voy a poner_

_**Dracoooooooo**_

_Quien se cree para tratarme de esta manera, debería darme tributos por tener el honor de estar conmigo en esta ridiculez._

_**DRACO!! YA VISTE A QUE TEMPERATURA ESTA EL AGUA!!!??**_

_PERO CLARO QUE YA VI NO ME GRITES! Espera! No, no he visto a que tem………_O.O _ay! rayos……_

_**Eres un completo estúpido**_

_Este…..hem…..hay no creo que se de cuenta de la temperatura del agua…además no esta reven…..un momento! Este…bueno, no esta tanto…._

_**Imbecil…AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACER! ES TU CULPA! **_

_Aaaaaaah! Que hago que hago??? _

_**Ponle algo de ropa!**_

_Ropa? Estas enfermo?que quieres que le ponga unos pantalones que ajusten perfectamente en su CINTURA? Y que se vean su PIERNAS LARGAS?_

_**USA TU IMAGINACIÓN DRACO! PIENSA EN ALGO QUE LE PUEDAS PONER, COSELE ALGO! **_

_Dijiste coser!? Debes estar bromeando! Yo no me pienso poner coser! Nomás eso me falta para terminar de lanzar mi dignidad por la ventana después de pisotearla hasta no poder más!_

_**No te estoy preguntando que si quieres coser, VAS A COSER! HAZLE ALGO DE ROPA QUE SE VEA BIEN HECHA Y BIEN COCIDA!**_

_Te refieres a bien cocida como la ropa finisima que uso o a bien cosida como ese huev.._

_**AHH! DEJA DE MENCIONAR LA DESGRACIA DEL HUEVO Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!!**_

Draco: AAAAH! NO QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó Draco por tanta desesperación que habia dentro de sí al tener que hacer lo inevitable por su salvación.

Blaise: Malfoy!!? Todo bien ahí – gritó este para asegurarse de la seguridad de su huevo- Que cosa no quieres? Más vale que ese huevo este completito!

Draco: si si si! Lo que no quiero es……..es…………..

_P. Draco: AH!! NO SE ME OCURRE NADA! OPCIONES! DAME OPCIONES!_

_**Bañarme!**_

_**Peinarme!**_

_**Hacer la tarea!**_

_**Jugar con el huevo!**_

_**Estar con este repugnante huevo!**_

**_Separarme de nuestro querido hijo! – Si….e…._**

Draco: Estar con este repugnante huevo, si, eso!

_P. Draco: **aaaah! Que hice para merecer estar al lado de semejante fracasado!**_

Blaise: ¬.¬ que dijiste pedazo de padre irresponsable?!? – a quien le habia cambiado su tono de voz a una forma más grave de lo que NORMALMENTE hablaba.

_P. Draco: ah caray! Y esa voz? Este…acaso dije algo que no debí?_

_**Aaaah! Que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que dices!?**_

Blaise: ME PREGUNTO QUE DIRÁ LA PROFESORA DE TU NO TE RESPONSABILIZAS DE TUS ACTOS!? ENTREGAME A MI HIJO! –dijo histericamente golpeando fuertemente la puerta. – NO MERECES TENERLO EN TUS MANOS!

_P. Draco: O.O entonces eso dije?_

_**Ahh! No es tiempo para taruguear! Dile algo!!**_

Draco: ay Zabini! Todo te lo tomas muy a pecho! Claro que quiero pasar tiempo con tu amado hijo!

Blaise: MUY TARDE PARA INTENTAR ARREGLAR LAS COSAS MALFOY!- quien seguia golpeando frenéticamente la puerta!-

Draco: no no no! esque…….recuerda que yo no soy muy expresivo Blaise, si! Eso!, soy muy timido…

Blaise: ah si?

Draco: si! Yo…a veces temo que se burlen de mis verdaderos sentimientos, por eso pongo mi muro de hielo, pienso que las personas son malas y que quizas no me acepten tal y cual soy y además………..

_P. Draco: **hey hey! Tranquilo! No te habrás tanto! Que no era solo para convencerlo? Ya se esta escuchando muy enserio! **_

_Pues si! Tengo que sonar conviencente_

Blaise: oh Draco! Me siento tan feliz de que me confieses tus miedos ocultos, creo que estamos dando un gran paso, que te parece si me dejas entrar para que podamos platicar más a gusto?

_P. Draco: **ush**!,** genial ahí tienes tus pruebas MR. CONVINCENTE**_

_Callate!! Ya me lo quito de encima_

Draco: no no no! Dejame con el huevo, intento pasar tiempo con el si? Feliz?

Blaise: si, tienes razón, los dejo solos.

_P. Draco: **tantito más y lo arruinas todo**_

_Pues si no te parecen mis tacticas sugiere más y quejate menos no!?_

_**Ush! De veras que contigo no se puede, y luego que? Hasta cuando piensas empezar**_

_Empezar? Empezar que?_

_**no no no no te hagas el disimulado, bien sabes que!**_

_Ush! Pero no me sé el hechizo para coser…._

_**Y luego?**_

_No pensarás que lo voy a ser al estilo muggle o si???_

_**Pues claro! A falta de arroz, frijoles**_

_Pero no me gustan los frijoles! _

_**Nada nada! Agarra el hilo y abuja y ponte a coser**_

-Se dirigio al lavabo donde habia una pequeña cajita que contenia hilo y abuja, las tomo y luego…-

_P. Draco: oye…._

_**Que?**_

_Y que demonios voy a coser?_

_**Uy! Este… no sé, busca un pedazo de tela**_

_No hay tela aquí, solo….hay.._

_**La ropa sucia? Uuuuy, 2 palabras: Lysandre Minué**_

_Estas enfermo! No pienzo tocar la ropa de ese engendro, que quieres!? No quiero morir de Lepra_

_**No te va a dar lepra, te creo Sarna pero Lepra??**_

_No no no, olvidalo_

_**Bueno es eso, o 24 hrs diarias dedicadas al huevo cosido ese…**_

_Mandita sea…._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_P. Hermione: Soy yo, o algo extraño pasa con Demian_

_**Como puedes saber que pasa algo extraño con Demian si nisiquiera lo conoces bien!?**_

_Mmmm buen punto…pero me parece extraño que haya dicho eso…ah! Que lindo!!! Estaría triste de no hacer el trabajo si todas fueron como yo! Apoco no es una ternura!? _

_**Si si, parece como si nunca te ubieran dicho algo "bonito" en tu vida Hermione! Me suenas a fracasada.**_

Lysandre: Aló Hermione, como estas? –dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano, la acercaba a su rostro y depositaba un beso en ella.-

_P. Hermione:** Nimodo Hermione, tendremos que amputar**_

_Ja! Olvidalo!_

Hermione: hem…este…-balbuceaba mientras sentía como los colores se le subian a la cabeza- eeeee….que me preguntaste?

_P. Hermione: **reacciona! Cabeza hueca!**_

Lysandre: que como estas?

Hermione: ah si! Este…pues bien, si, y tu?

Lysandre: ahora que te veo muy bien.

_P. Hermione: **ay porfavor!!! No lo escuches, esta diciendo tonterias! Es pura hipocresía.**_

_Pues se ve bastante real no?_

_**Aaaaah! Quita esa sonrisa de estupida! Va a pensar que te fascina**_

_Y no es así?_

_**No!!!**_

_Bueno intentaré no ser tan obvia_

_**Ush!!!**_

Hermione: ah si! Toma el huevo, lo querías ver no?

Lysandre: claro! Yo no soy como el tal Malfoy –dijo mientras tomaba el huevo en sus manos-

_P. Hermione: **pero que le sucede a este? Obviamente no es como Draco, Draco es MUCHO mejor!**_

Hermione: a que se debe esa comparación?

Lysandre: pues a que el ni se acuerda de la dinámica, sabes, pienso que ese tipo esta medio enfermo.

_P. Hermione: **enfermo? ENFERMO? El esta perfectamente bien**_

_Vamos! Tampoco no esta que digamos en su sano juicio._

_**No necesita ser un aburrido como OTROS (as) para estar en su sano juicio heee**_

_Me llamas aburrida?_

_**Aay Hermione, YO? LLAMARTE ABURRIDA?**_

Hermione: medio? Yo diría que bastante, pero como es que llegaste a esa conclusión? Pensé que alomejor se toleraban, como lo vi con una tunica similar a las que usas, pensé que se la habias prestado.

Lysandre: prestarle? Yo? A esa rata blanca? Claro que no, el tomo sin mi autorización mi ropa.

Hermione: oh! Y dime como es que deduces que esta loco?

Lysandre: pues ahorita que lo vi en la sala común hablando solo acerca de alguien y gritando: "deseguro ella lo sabe todo! Todo hacerca de el" , además no es la primera vez que lo escucho gritar así… no dudo que escuche voces en su cabeza el muy demente, a ese tipo de gente deberían encerrarla.

Hermione: O.O …………….tu crees?

Lysandre: si, esa gente es una amenaza para la sociedad

_P. Hermione: **Oh Dios, Hermione! Este tipo va contra las personas como el, tu, yo y no se cuantos más! Quiere tenernos encerrados como primates incivilizados! Debemos huir! Unirnos y …….**_

_Aaaaaah! No puede ser, vez! Ya decía yo que tu no eras normal! No deberias estar aquí! Vete! VETE!_

_**Buajaja nop! Que te juzguen loca, pero yo siempre estaré aquí haciendote compañía**_

Hermione: em…este….si, claro te apoyo.

Lysandre: y dime, quieres que salgamos a caminar un rato Hermione?

_P. Hermione: uuy! Salir a caminar!_

**_Claro que no! no tenemos tiempo para eso! Recuerda Hermione, tenemos que cumplir con los deberes y esas cosas, leer algún libro, masticar chicle, desplumar aves, comer jamon, pensar en Draco, tenemos la agenda llena!_**

_No digas estupideces, claro que hay tiempo._

Hermione: claro! Me encantaria

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_P. Draco: no puedo creer que lo haya hecho…T.T me dan asco mis propias manos_

_**oye, como que el huevo se ve algo gordo no?**_

_si no te gusta como quedó hazlo tú!_

_**Bueno, lo que importa esque que cubra ese PEQUEÑO desperfecto**_

Blaise: oye! Ya tienes mucho con el huevo, ya me toca tenerlo

_P. Draco: **bien! Que esperas!? Entregaselo!**_

Draco: ush! En un momento te lo doy! Esque le estoy quitando la mascarilla de aguacate.

Blaise: es un huevo! No necesita mascarillas!

Draco: ja! Ya lo sabia –dijo mientras habria la puerta del baño y le entregaba "sutilmente" el huevo a su pareja- ahí esta tu querido Pancracio – y se dirigia a la salida de la sala común.

Blaise: DRACO espera un momento……..se llama FILOGONIO! ENTIENDES? F-I-L-O-G-O-N-I-O

Draco: Blaise! Ya lo cuidé que no te basta, no es importante el nombre! Además soy malo memorizándolos.

Blaise: si pero

_P. Draco: **ya dile algo para que se calle!**_

_Algo como callate!?_

_**No, de ser así no nos va a dejar en paz**_

_Le digo que es sexy?_

_**Aaaaah! Que asco dile algo que tenga que ver con el huevo!**_

Draco: voy a comprar pañales

Blaise: ah bueno! Que sean etapa 2

Draco: pero es etapa 1!!

_P. Draco: **y tu como sabes eso?**_

_Intuición_

_**Femenina?**_

_S….OYE!_

Blaise: ah es cierto, que sean 1

_P. Draco: ja! Te lo dije_

_**Raro!**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lysandre: y dime Hermione, realmente no tienes interes alguno en Malfoy?

_P. Hermione: **SI! SI! LO AMOOO! DISELO! DISELO HERM!**_

Hermione: interesarme? En ese sujeto tan vanidoso, petulante, orgulloso, arrogante, altivo, y repugnate…y…y….atractivo…digo! asqueroso? Claro que no! porque me lo preguntas.

Lysandre: es solo una pregunta, es que a el se le nota que tu le encantas.

**_SII! SIII!!! LO SABIA!!! XD_**

_Ilusa!_

Hermione: encantarle? Claro que no, solo juega, soy una sangresucia como va quererme? No hace más que intentar jugar con las personas o usarlas en su propio beneficio, algo se trama conmigo el tipo, es solo que no lo admite…

_**NOOO! NO DIGAS ESO!!**_

Draco: ya te he dicho mil y un veces que no me tramo nada contigo Granger

_P. Hermione: **Cuanta belleza hay frente a estos ojos, no te parece Hermione**_

_Si, admito que Lysandre se ve mucho más atractivo de lo que ya es con esos mechones en su rostro_

_**Ah!!!! Yo me referia a Draco!!!!!!**_

_Dra….quien?_

Lysandre: tu que tienes que andar haciendo aquí gusarapo!?

_P. Draco: **como se atreve a llamarte gusarapo el gusarapo!!**_

Draco: no, Minué, no me compares contigo, además, es un jardín libre que no? no puedes privarme de venir a respirar aire fresco, aunque la verdad…ahora que tu también lo respiras, ya se hecho a perder.

Lysandre: una lastima de veras, que te parece si mejor te esfumas y nos dejas extrañarte unos m… que te parece 3 milenios que se limpie de nuevo el ambiente para el gran príncipe Slytherin.

Draco: Muy simpático Minué, pero no quiero dejarte el camino libre, así que si me disculpas, Granger y yo tenemos que retirarnos.

_P. Hermione:** así es! TENEMOS**_

_Eso quisieras! Yo no me voy con él a ningun lado_

Hermione: Disculpa!? Tenemos? Eso me suena a manada

_P. Draco: **uy! Está alterada! Vamos, has algo Draco, se esta poniendo pesada la cosa**_

_Que hago?! Le hago un cumplido?_

_**Dale por su lado!! Vamos! Debes saber que hacer, tú sabes de mujeres!**_

Draco: 10 puntos para Griffindor! Por tu habilidad de percepción mí querida Hermione.

Hermione: Te crees que con semejante dulzura te voy a acompañar?!?

_P. Draco: **no se te ocurrio nada mejor? "oye retrasada, con 10 puntitos te vas conmigo al fin del mundo?" QUE DULZURA DRACO MALFOY! ESO ES DARLE EN EL ORGULLO!!**_

Lysandre: Mejor resígnate a largarte tú solo Malfoy, Hermione y yo estamos muy ocupados, porque no te vas con tu linda esposa?

Draco: Porque no me da la gana!

Lysandre: quieres ver cuantas ganas te van a dar en cuanto termine contigo?

Hermione: ush! Ya van a empezar de primitivos los dos!! Cuando dejen de actuar como un par de simios me hablan! – dijo mientras volvia al castillo-

Draco: vez lo que pasa porque seas tan impulsivo heee?

Lysandre: lo dice el salvaje sin educación alguna no?

Draco: sin educación? Eso quisieras, iletrado!!

Lysandre: porque te largas a buscar patos en apuros y nos dejas a mi y a Hermione en paz?

Draco: escucha Petirrojo!!

Snape: Malfoy! Minué! Que se creen que hacen rondando a estas horas en los jardines? Les parece que el sol esta lo suficiente fuerte como para andar paseándose por ahí?

Lysandre: Disculpe señor, pero vine siguiendo a Malfoy porque estaba delirando cosas sobre un pato…y pues… me preocupe y lo seguí para darle auxilio y…y….un Hamster asesino volador se nos hecho encima, yo logré librarme pero…

Draco: ah ya callate! Inexperto ¬ .¬

Snape: 20 puntos……más para Slytherin, por su espíritu aventurero! Ahora vuelvan a la sala común- y diciendo esto se dirigió de nuevo al castillo-

Draco: O.o y ahora que le sucede…

Lysandre: O.O Espíritu aventurero…. Vaya que aquí están chiflados de verdad…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_P. Hermione: Ese Malfoy! Cuando va a dejar de perseguirme!? Parkinson esta a 3 metros bajo tierra! Ya que me deje en paz!_

_**Hermione!!! Deberias de dar gracias que el esta interesado en ti!! Que no lo vez? Es un DIOS O.O**_

_Si, si, como digas…_

_**El imbecil de Minué es el que yo no sé como es que le dan permiso para existir!? Es un idiota!**_

_No es ningun idiota! _

_**Claro que lo es! es un aturdido!**_

HERMIONE!!

Harry: Auxilio! Ya estoy harto! No deja de seguirme!!!

Hermione: quien? Voldy?

Harry: comparado con esto, Voldemort es una bendición!

Hermione: wow! de quien estamos hablando entonces?

Harry: de Briseida Mills T.T

Hermione: la Hufflepuff lerda que trae fotografías tuyas por todas partes?

Harry: Hufflepuff? Pero si es mi compañera de equipo de la dinámica del huevo?! Como rayos puede ser mi pareja?

Hermione: Bienvenido al mundo de la obsesión Harry, te perseguirá, atormentará, ladrará y hablará como bebé hasta el cansancio. Tiene esas mañas lo sabes?

Harry: T.T Si, creo que note algo de eso hace tiempo. Pero no entiendo como rayos logró hacerse pasar por una Slytherin.

Hermione: uy si! "El enigma del uniforme robado!" como si nunca hubiéramos hecho algo así…

-Mientras Harry y Hermione charlaban y opinaban hacerca de la actitud tan… agradable, de la dulce compañera de Harry, algo los alarmo…-

Grruauf!

Harry: nooo es ella!!!! Debo huir!!

Hermione: que horror!

Briseida: Harry!!!! Ven a mi!! Te invito una copa de alcohol etílico! –gritaba esta mientras iba dando pequeños saltos intentando sacar un paso de danza folklórica al avanzar.

Hermione: m.. si, recuerdo que me mencionaron cierta adicción al alcohol y la danza…simplemente repugnante

_P. Hermione: **oye… no te sientes muy ligera?**_

_Si..esque no cene.._

_**No! El huevo!**_

_Se lo quedó Lysandre…creo que estará bien con el…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin a altas horas de la madrugada.

Crack!

MALFOY!!!!!!!!!VOY A MUTILARTE!!

Draco: Que seas un fracaso como padre y prefieras caer sobre tus hijos antes que tú trasero son muy tus preferencias Minué, no me hagas responsable de tus actos!

Lysandre: Mira mata huevos!! No sé como le vayas a hacer pero me vas a reponer ese huevo si no quieres sufrir de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Draco: Pues que venga la muerte lente y dolorosa porque ni me voy a esforzar por reponerlo.

Lysandre: YA VERAS MALDITO!!

Pero esa no era la hora ni el momento adecuado para la discusión, Scarlett Valtonen una joven Slytherin que cursaba 7mo grado estaba ya bastante molesta por los gritos de sus dulces compañeros, y aunque ella se describía a sí misma como una niña dulce y paciente (aunque en realidad era un poquito histérica) no pudo evitar salir a debatir un poco con ellos con respecto a la situación.

Scarlett: MIREN ZANGANOS INUTILES! LARGENSE USTEDES Y SUS ASUNTOS DE NENA A OTRA PARTE QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA AGUANTAR A UN MATRIMONIO DE ANCIANOS PELEANDO POR UN HUEVO! - esta bien, esta chica era bastante histérica- MIS HORAS DE SUEÑO SON SAGRADAS!

Lysandre: O.o Hablando de las amargadas trastornadas, aquí no faltan verdad Malfoy?

Draco: me voy a dormir, y no te atrevas a molestarme más escoria.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente en el gran comedor.

Ron: Hermione! Ya has algo por Harry, el pobre no esta ni un momento tranquilo, no ha podido bajar a desayunar por miedo de que le salten encima

Hermione: ya hablaré con ella para que lo deje en paz, por cierto Ron, con quien vas a estar en la dinámica?

Ron: con una tal Bex LeKrouz, jamás la había visto en mi vida, es extraña, raya su nombre por doquier y hasta a nuestro huevo le hizo un tatuaje con su nombre, lo bueno es que no tengo que responsabilizarme mucho, solo piensa en alguien más llamado Hugo, es taan patética..

Hermione: Harry! Que te paso?

Harry: me golpearon con una botella de Don Pedro en la espalda…acaso no es ilegal meter alcohol a este lugar?! ES UNA INSTITUCIÓN EDUCATIVA!

_P. Hermione: ah claro! Alcohólico + Botella + Sobrio + Atracción Salvajismo _

_**Una deducción muy lógica..**_

Harry: acaso no es ilegal meter alcohol a este lugar?! ES UNA INSTITUCIÓN EDUCATIVA! Crees que tengo esperanzas de subsistir con semejante tormento?  Creo que tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivencia cuando Voldemort derrochaba poder.

Hermione: ay Harry! Deja ya de exagerar, al rato se le pasa la emoción de compartir un poco de tiempo contigo.

Ron: porque eres tan incomprensiva Hermione?!? MIRALO!!! Esto es una situación extrema!-ahí estaba un pobre chico de nombre Harry Potter, quien hacia algo de tiempo atrás era poseedor de un lindo y bien formado exterior atractivo para cualquier chica pero desde cierto trabajo todo cambio, sus lentes estaban puestos al reves (ya no le hallaba el derecho a nada), las ojeras marcaban la comisura de sus ojos los cuales estaban de color rojo, tenía sueño casi todo el tiempo, se sentaba jorobado y estaba más greñudo de lo normal.- HAS VISTO A ALGUIEN PEOR!? NISIQUIERA EN LA LUCHA SE VIO TAN MAL!! Que sentirías tú si anduviera una alcohólica obsesionada tras de ti gritando tu nombre y agitando una botella amenazadoramente por todo Hogwarts!? Eso amiga mía! Eso, es acoso! Es un delito penado por la ley!! Y tú te atreves a decir que Harry recurre a la exageración!!

Hermione: ush! Hombres!!

Demian: Bon Jours! Linda Hermione!

Hermione: Hola Demian, Buenos días, como amaneciste?

Demian: normal… tu sabes, dormido, acostado en una cama, sin ninguna otra novedad.

Hermione: Pero ya te sientes bien? Hoy no iras a la enfermería?

Demian: no creo que no, los excesivos cuidados de esa enfermera me agobian, digamos que se toma su trabajo demasiado enserio- esto ultimo lo dijo dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio – no se si reír o llorar ante sus métodos de sanación.

Harry: y vaya que se lo que es eso! Si la enfermería ha sido casi mi habitación, ahora más que nunca…- dijo mientras miraba con gesto de fastidio hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y veía a Briseida quien también lo observaba con cierto brillo en los ojos y le guiñaba uno.

Demian: ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir a recoger el libro de transformaciones que olvide, no tardo.

Hermione: y vas a tener pareja en la dinámica o no la presentaras?

Demian: parece ser que si voy a presentarla, pero aun no sé con quien, bueno, no tardo, no quiero que se me haga tarde.

-unos minutos después-

Buenos Días Hermione!!!- Llegaron al mismo tiempo Draco y Lysandre saludando a Hermione, ambos estaban muy agitados.

Hermione: Buenos Días… LYSANDRE

Draco: Hermione, no hace falta que finjas, ya es hora de que todos se enteren de esa atracción que llevas en las entrañas por mi, no tiene caso que lo sigas ocultando, ya dejémonos de jueguitos y manda a volar a este perdedor.

Lysandre: MIRA CARA TOPO…….

_P. Hermione: y a continuación, la lucha de simios en fango, haga sus apuestas!!!_

**_Draco no es ningun Simio!! _**

_Topo entonces_

**_Aaaah!! Tampoco! Por cierto…y porque en fango!?_**

Hermione: no no no, hoy no tengo humor para soportar esto, Lysandre, dame al huevo.

Lysandre: Huevo?...ah si! El huevo!! Si…ese…ese…huevo, claro!! El huevo!

Hermione: si, el huevo…dámelo, es mi turno de cuidarlo Lysandre.

Lysandre: Pues…verás….el huevo…se.. Quedó dormido

Hermione: aja, el huevo, el objeto inanimado, producto de la gallina, se quedó dormido esta mañana y se rehusó a venir a clases, cierto?

Draco: o es eso o quizás….quien sabe….las cosas pasan…pueda ser que ese objeto inanimado ya no forme parte de la atmósfera que hay en el castillo… tu sabes…cuando alguien cae sobre un huevo estudiando las leyes físicas este se rompe y vacía su contenido, por lo tanto es deducible que quizás ese huevo ya no exista como tú solías conocerlo Hermione…

Ron y Harry: ………..(asimilando lo expuesto)…………..O.O

Hermione: eso que significa exactamente? No habrán quebrado ese huevo cierto!?

Lysandre: lo siento Hermione, me quedaría más tiempo pero… tengo que ir a cuidar las pulgas de mi serpiente antes de que ir a clase! – dijo mientras intentaba caminar sin levantar sospechas de que algo no estaba en orden, claro que era un intento fallido, seguía caminando tan elegante como siempre, solo que esta vez miraba a todas partes con un deje de nerviosismo en sus ojos, no podía dejarse ganar por Malfoy, y debía encontrar una manera de hacerlo a un lado.

_P. Hermione: **con que las pulgas de su serpiente…**_

_Si, hay que cuidar mucho a las serpientes de las pulgas que las atacan….aah! acaso piensa que soy estúpida!?_

_**Pues eso parece mi querida Hermione, VEZ! ESE BUENO PARA NADA NO ES DE FIAR! TE ASEGURO QUE ESE HUEVO YA NO EXISTE!**_

Draco: si! Corre French Poodle! – dijo mientras convertía la cadena de calaveras que usaba Lysandre alrededor de su cuello en una correa rosa con un huesito de cobre cuyo encabezado era el siguiente:

Lysandre Minué

Cernícalo Rabioso

Hermione: Malfoy! Porque no puedes dejar en paz a Lysandre?!

Draco: ush! Porque habría de dejar en paz al poodle? es un idiota! Un sin vergüenza! Desde el primer día que llegó al colegio se comporto como un perfecto imbecil!! Y tuve que indignarme a hacer uso de su uniforme porque escondió mi preciado baúl!! ES UN BUITRE! Porque rayos le diriges la palabra?

Hermione: y porque no habría de hacerlo? Es un chavo muy interesante.

Demian: ya llegué

Draco: que no tenías mucha prisa por esfumarte Minué?

Demian: cuanta dulzura! Puedo deducir por esa simpatía que tú eres el encantador y simpático Draco Malfoy.

Draco: no te hagas el idiota Minué! Por lo menos intenta que no se te note tanto la carencia de cerebro.

Demian: por lo visto usted como tantos otros no se ha dado cuenta de mi situación

Draco: a no? Por favor Minué a que te refieres? Me matas de la impaciencia por enterarme de lo que te acontece, ven amigo mio, ven a mi regazo y cuentame tus penas…..

_P. Demian: **O.O Yo paso…**_

Demian: este…hem…ahorita no…ya será en otra ocasión Malfoy

Hermione: Malfoy! El es Demian Minué, es el gemelo de Lysandre él está en Griffindor

Draco: O.O ah si?

_P. Draco: ay no puede ser! Como si no tuviera suficiente ya con uno!!_

_**Aaah!! Y está en Griffindor!! Junto con Hermione!! Ah! Que frustración!! No pude ser! **_

Demian: si, así es Malfoy.

Draco: y como quería que lo adivinara, son exactamente iguales!

Demian: le falta ser más observador, mis ojos son color turquesa mientras que los de mi hermano son color amatista

_P. Hermione: **SON PUPILENTES!**_

_P. Draco: **SON PUPILENTES!**_

Draco: SON PUPILENTES!

Demian: se equivoca, esos ojos son naturalmente amatista

Harry: Hermione, ya es hora de ir a clase, podrías cubrirme, tenemos transformaciones a la primera, con los Slytherins por **desgracia**.

Briseida: Haaaarryyyy………

Harry: Hagan algo por favor!!...

Draco: Hermione! No te acerques a los Minué! Son basura!

Hermione: oye! Ambos son buenos chavos, Lysandre es Slytherin, pero por lo menos sabe comportarse no como tú! Y Demian también es un buen chavo, ambos son muy interesantes, además siempre me ha gustado tener amistades extranjeras, aprendo incluso otros idiomas.

Draco: claro! Como tu amigo Vicky no!?!?

Hermione: eso no es asunto tuyo!

Draco: porfavor! Y por los idiomas que!? Yo puedo enseñarte todos los que quieras, que quieres que utilice? Portugués? Alemán? Francés? Ruso? Chino? Japonés!? Tú elige!

Hermione: eres insoportable! – dijo dándole fin a la conversación por su parte y adelantándose para no seguir escuchando sus palabras.-

Draco: que tal el nahuatl!? Raramuri si quieres!! –seguía gritando este tras ella-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGonagall: Jóvenes, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, es de la casa Griffindor y también viene desde Francia, es el joven Minué.

Millicent: otra vez el!? Ya lo conocíamos

Lysandre: yo estoy aquí bodoque!

Zabini: wow! Son gemelos?

Lysandre: no, el es hijo del hermano del sobrino de mi vecino que es primo de mi cuñada, imbecil.

Demian: sí, somos gemelos. –dijo este con un tono amable.

McGonagall: bueno, joven Minué, a usted ya le tengo asignada su pareja para la dinámica, su nombre es Scarlett Valtonen.

Lysandre y Malfoy: lo compadezco.

Demian: será un placer, pueden decirme donde esta ella? – y al escuchar esto ultimo todos los alumnos voltearon a ver hacia el rincón más apartado del grupo cercano a la puerta y justo detrás de Bex LeKrouz, ahí estaba la adorable niña paciente y llena de alegría. – bien, entonces iré a tomar asiento.

Demian: Hola! que tal? Buenos días –dijo este como saludo cordialmente.

Scarlett: me repugnas!

Demian: O.o me encanta el amoroso ambiente que ronda en este castillo….

Scarlett: Ush! Pensé en voz alta de nuevo… quise decir… buenos días.

-el resto de la clase transcurrió normalmente, las miradas de odio entre Lysandre y Draco no faltaron, la exageración por parte de Zabini se hizo notar cada vez que Draco accidentalmente movió el huevo con el codo a causa de voltear la hoja sin fijarse y como consecuencia este rodó hasta el extremo de la banca pero fue rescatado por Blaise quien llamó padre desobligado a Draco cada vez que podía, Ron quería agarrar el huevo por unos instantes para dibujarle una cara y quitarle esos ojos de perrito hambriento que le había pegado bex y si era posible quitarle el tatuaje; por más de una vez Demian se sintió amenazado por el lapicero de su compañera cuando este opinaba que el nombre de Gerard Frank era algo inapropiado para el huevo.-

Hermione: insisto Lysandre, este no es nuestro huevo….

Lysandre: si, si lo es, que te hace pensar que es otro Herm?

Hermione: bueno…que yo recuerde nuestro huevo no era de color rojo…

Lysandre: esque…quería que nuestro huevo se distinguiera a todos los demás, tu sabes, quiero que sobresalga, es mi orgullo..

_P. Hermione:** me huele a mentira!**_

-Los días continuaron con discusiones similares, Hermione no se creía ni una sola palabra de Lysandre con respecto al huevo y Draco no hacia más que arruinar las escapatorias de Lysandre, Demian seguía sin tener mucho éxito con su pareja, quien se dedicaba exclusivamente a escribir cuentos que en su mayoría le resultaban extraños y pocos usuales y el pobre huevo tenía las siglas MCR en la parte inferior. Ron intentaba cuidar su huevo por lo menos una vez, pero su pareja no lo dejaba ya que estaba notablemente ocupada poniéndole más tatuajes. Harry era tan acosado como de costumbre por Briseida Mills, quien no hacia más que seguir a todas partes y reprochándole que casi no pasaba tiempo con ella y su huevo¿cual será el futuro de ese huevo con sus padres separados? Harry no tenía problema con cuidar al huevo, el problema era cuidar de su pareja!!.

En cuanto a la relación de Draco y Blaise no había mejorado mucho, puesto que Draco no hacia más que planear maneras de quitarse a Lysandre del camino y aunque sus planes de sabotaje había resultado con el huevo, aun seguía esa atracción que sentía Hermione por Lysandre, que se notaba a Lenguas, no le gritaba ni se ponía histérica tan facilmente como con el resto de los hombres. Blaise más de una vez lo había acusado con McGonagall como un padre desobligado, que en lugar de ver por el bienestar familiar solo veía por sus intereses y además iba por ahí divulgado la idea de ser infiel a su pareja por el colegio, por lo que McGonagall tuvo que hacerlo desistir de que aquella relación que llevaban era ficticia y lo mandó a la enfermería temiendo que aquel extraño comportamiento haya sido bajo la influencia de algún hechizo o pocima de broma.-

-Sala común de Slytherin-

Lysandre: cuando llegará el día en que dejarás de estropear cada cosa que le digo a Hermione hacerca de nuestro huevo? Acaso no te cansas?

Draco: no te cansas de ser la piedrita en el zapato de las personas Minué? Que acaso no te das cuenta de que ando tras Hermione desde hace tiempo!?

Lysandre: si esa parte se nota a leguas, pero porque no puedes comprender que no tienes ni la más mínima esperanza con ella?

Draco: ja! Eso quisieras! Esta loca por mi!

Lysandre: eso es tan cierto como el que los patos sean mamiferos.

Draco: NO METAS A DUCKY EN ESTO!! NO LO CONOCES!!

Lysandre: Ducky? No es ese acaso el pato que estaba delirando en esos días en los que apenas llegué al colegio?

Draco: de que hablas!? Yo? Delirar!?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_P. Draco: Maldición! No se cuantas decadas tengo que estoy casi arrodillado implorando amor a Hermione y ella está que no me pela! Yo sé! Se que ella sabe que la adoro! Nomas que desea hacerme sufrir y justo cuando tenía la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran llega el asno de Minué._

_**Es tu culpa que no hayas logrado nada! Por ser tan incompetente!**_

_Ya deja de alentarme! aaah! Deporsi no aguanto ese endemoniado ruido!_

Draco: Porque no te duermes, con un demonio Minué!? Ya me cansé de que te andes paseando aplastando ese maldito flamingo de hule por todo el cuarto!

Lysandre: Calla rata blanca!! Es para quitarme el estrés! Es tu culpa que yo este tan desubicado.

Draco: ja! Mi culpa!? No me culpes de tus niñerias, y luego problemas de estrés, porfavor! Eres joven! Buscate un mejor pretexto para lloriquear.

Lysandre: estas son las consecuencias de habitar en un lugar tan putrefacto. Este cuchitri no se compara con Beuxbatons

Draco: si, si, comprendo lo frustrante que ha de ser, así que…porque no te regresas a Francia? No pienses que te lo estoy sugiriendo porque me estorbas y quiero que te esfumes ya que me fastidias y me repugnas amigo mio, sino que me preocupo por el bien estar y la salud de mis compañeros. Siempre me he caracterizado por poseer un espíritu altruista. –decía mientras reflejaba en su rostro un gesto angelical-

Lysandre: si, lo sé, en especial tú Malfoy, como crees que voy a pensar que tienes malas intenciones? –dijo sarcásticamente- pero….anda…mira que hasta pareces oso de peluche con esa carita, que asco!

Draco: Entonces que dices? Te retiras dignamente a Francia? No te guardaré rencor por haber contaminado mi ecosistema durante todo este tiempo.

Lysandre: Retirarme y permitir tu felicidad al lado de Hermione? Olvidalo Malfoy! Para desgracia tuya no poseo el mismo "espíritu altruista" que tu.

Draco: ush! Lo que me pasa por andar de amable! Haz lo que quieras pues Minué! Pero considera la oferta nuevamente he….no te gustaria irte con la conciencia limpia? Vamos! Es tentador, lo sé!

Lysandre: si, quizas acepte cuando recupere mi conciencia, la vendí hace unos años

_P. Draco: **con que vendiéndose por partes hee!**_

_No es eso ilegal?_

_**No lo sé… pero quizas si lo compras completo puedas mandarlo lejos**_

Draco: oye Minué….cuanto pides por venderte completo?

Lysandre: Disculpa!!? Olvídalo DEGENERADO! –dijo alterado ante la proposición del rubio-

Draco: no te ilusiones!! No te quiero para tenerte a mi lado

Lysandre: nada! Aunque te disculpes y te retractes no te perdonaré, idiota! Mejor me voy a dormir antes que seguir escuchando tus sandeces.

Draco: Bien! Mejor para mí! Y deja de enterrarle alfileres a ese flamingo!

Lysandre: como podría hacerte budú entonces?

Draco: CON QUE BUDÚ!! LO SABIA!! ESO EXPLICA MI DOLOR DE ESPALDA!!

Lysandre: no seas estúpido! Estaba siendo sarcástico! Claro que no te estoy haciendo budú!! Con un flamingo…me encantan esas deducciones tuyas Malfoy, llenas de logica y raciocinio, quien no desearia ese impresionante cerebro tuyo…-decia sarcásticamente mientras se acomodaba en su cama-

Draco: si continuas así, lo unico que vas a conseguir es provocarme Minué y o quiero ser rudo contigo nuevamente, comienzas a inspirarme lastima…

Lysandre: No me digas! Ahora si me siento avergonzado de mi mismo, porque me hablas de esa forma Malfoy!? Hieres mis sentimientos-dijo poniendo una mano en su frente y figiendo estar afligido- espera! No es cierto…no me avergonzaré a menos de que me vea MENDIGANDO UNIFORMES a mis compañeros de habitación cual PORDIOSERO, con todo respeto Malfoy..

_P. Draco: **m…situación interesante…pero…porque me parece tan familiar?**_

_Calla! No continues….he bloqueado ese capitulo de mi vida_

_**Ahora recuerdo!!! No fuiste tú quien…..**_

_AH!!_

Draco: me las vas a pagar zángano asqueroso..

-Dormitorio de mujeres, Griffindor-

_P. Hermione: cada día Lysandre se coporta de una manera más extraña, no hace más que encubrir ese huevo rojo…NO ES EL NUESTRO!!_

_**Deberías degollarlo por mentiroso!! Y que tal si después de cometer el crimen corres a los brazos de Malfoy para que te consuele por la perdida del huevo? Suena un final perfecto no te parece?**_

_Ush! Porque estas aun aferrada con Draco? Antes no sentias tanta fascinación por él_

_**Y eso que? Ahora es el futuro! Además Lysandre es un engreido que se cree la divina garza.**_

_Y te repito que Malfoy es aún peor!_

_**Aja, como nó….Por cierto, tú estomago dice que tiene hambre, ah si! Y que te cases con Draco.**_

_Lo de hambre te lo creo.._

_**Esta bien, solo tiene hambre, porque no guisas ese huevo extraño y nos lo comemos? Debe servir para algo no?**_

_Olvidalo! Es el huevo de la dinámica_

_**Y que más dá? Es comestible o no? Bien bien, vallamos a la cocina, quizas ahí encontremos algo para comer**_

_Comida? En la cocina? De donde sacas que hay comida en la cocina? Que no debemos ir al baño?_

_**A donde sea! Vamos!**_

-Bajo a la sala común y ahí se encontró a Demian sentado frente a la chimenea-

_P. Hermione: **un idiota! Hullamos!!**_

_ja! Ja! Que simpatica…_

_**lo sé**_

Demian: oh! Buenas noches Hermione! Que te trae por aquí? Es algo tarde no te parece?

Hermione: Sí, son las 12:40 a.m., pero tengo hambre, hoy no fui a cenar , por eso tenía planeado ir a comer algo en las cocinas

Demian: No tiene prohibido salir por las noches?

Hermione: si pero cuando se tienen amistades como Ron y Harry te acostumbras a poner atención a las reglas. Y tú que haces a estas horas Demian?

Demian: Estoy estudiando Herbología, comienzo atrasarme con algunas cosas, por eso intento llevar el ritmo de nuevo.

Hermione: y a que se debe tú atraso? Tienes excelente calificaciones en Beusbatons.

Demian: es por esa dinámica del huevo…Scarlett Valtonen es mi pareja, pero no es muy accesible para ponernos deacuerdo con la crianza e nuestro huevo, sinceramente, espero que ella nunca tenga hijos, me contó algo extraño sobre una guardería y niños explotados….

-Flash Back-

McGonagall: bueno, en estos cinco minutos que restan de clase quiero que se pongan a cambiar a su huevo y a convivir con su pareja

Scarlett: Malditos niños! Los odio tanto!

Demian: no pensarás tener hijos nunca verdad…

Scarlett: no… pero sí tendré una pequeña guardería, donde todos los niños trabajaran y sus padres nunca lo notarán, tendremos servicio las 24 hrs del día y utilizaré a los niños como peones para la producción de artefactos sofisticados y radioactivos, así me pagarán por hacer trabajar a esos engendros y no gastaré en darles sueldo, EL DINERO SERÁ TODO MIO!!! –contaba esto mientras una mirada diabólica se formaba en su ojos- m… viéndolo así…me encantan los niños! Oh si! Soy una niña linda y adorable.

Demian: pero si hacen artefactos radiactivos, van a morir?

Scarlett: y eso que? Más aire para respirar.

Demian: que acaso no te importa lo que suceda?

Scarlett: hem…m….dejame pensarlo un momento, no

Demian: yo no podría con mi conciencia.

Scarlett: m…conciencia, que lindo se escucha, yo quiero una de esas!

-Fin de Flash Back-

Hermione: no creo que hablará en serio..

Demian: yo creo que sí, incluso su amiga Bex está promocionando su guardería por todos los medios…yo lo ví…

-Flash Back-

--Pss pss! Oye! Tú! Niño!

--me hablan a mi?

Bex: si, de que año eres?

--tengo 11 años y soy de primer año…

Bex: ja! Carne fresca, dime niño…piensas tener hijos?

--hem..yo..no lo sé..quizás algún día..

Bex: ME ALEGRA ESCUCHAR ESO AMIGO! Toma! Aquí tienes unos bocetos de una excelente guardería, aquí tus hijos aprenderán a hacer manualidades diversas, principalmente carteras de cocodrilo, serpiente, oso, leopardo y una edición especial de oso panda, si lo inscribes desde ahora obtendrás un 15 por ciento de descuento, que dices amigo?

--y en caso de que no tenga hijos?

Bex: sencillo…ME DARÁS TU ALMA!

--!!MAMÁ!!!-grito mientras comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos-

-Fin de Flash Back-

Hermione: m..Parece que va enserio entonces…

Demian: si, y a ella no le gusta estar más que el tiempo de clases con el huevo, dic que no es bueno chiplearlo y se estresa fácilmente, me he encargado bien del huevo, pero no puedo hacer todas las tareas.

Hermone: Demian es un huevo! Que trabajo puede requerir? Simplemente cuida que no se quiebre, o que no se lo coman…

_P. Hermione:** OYE! A QUE SE DEBE ESE COMENTARIO!?**_

Demian: eso intento!! Pero hay 3 ravenclaw locas que me siguen por todo el colegio cuando me ven, han querido secuestrar el huevo desde que comenzó la dinámica, creo que empiezan a mandar zopilotes para secuestrarlo…-dijo mientras volteaba a ver una ave poco común en el colegio con una nota en el pico "ENTREGANOS EL HUEVO"- pero no he accedido a entregarlo!

Hermone: definitivamente fue inapropiado de parte de McGnagall esto de cuidar los huevos, creo que mañana hablaré con ella para quitarla, en verdad es un desastre, si acaso no puedo hacer nada espero que la situación con Valtonen mejore.

Demian: Ya perdí las esperanzas, pero creo que Harry tiene más problemas que yo – y volteo a ver a una de las mesas que había ahí, donde ha hacia Harry dormido encima de unos libros abiertos con un collar de ajos puesto.

Hermione: para que demonios trae ese collar de ajos puesto?

Demian: Dijo algo de mantener lejos a las monsergas…que es monserga?

Hermone: hem..luego te lo explico… pero Briseida Mills no es vampiro!

Demian: comprendelo Hermione, hace lo que puede por asegurar su subsistencia.

Hermione: sigo pensando que son unos exagerados.- dijo mientras comenzaba a sarandear a Harry- vamos Harry! Ya vete a dormir a tu cama.

Harry: no! Alejate! No quiero alcohol! Ya te lo dije!!- gritaba con los ojos llenos de pánico-

Hermone: No soy Briseida, pero si no te vas a dormir ahora, seguro vendrá pronto! – el resultado de estas palabras fue una ultima mirada de tormento en el rostro de Harry mientras iba a toda prisa hacia el dormitorio .- bueno, ya se me quitó el hambre, creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

_P. Hermione: **Y dices que ese tipo no es raro…esa piedra en el zapato y el otro zoquete no estan bien!**_

_Deja de criticarlos, solo estaban estudiando Herbología!_

_**Que más quieres!? Cuantos estudian Herbología a las horas de la noche? Me da mala espina…**_

_Te da mala espina que estudien Herología? Quizas Malfoy este estudiando Herbología ahora mismo_

_**Y QUE PROBLEMA TIENES CON QUE MALFOY ESTUDIE HERBOLOGÍA!?**_

_Ush! Notienes remedio, de veras que nomas en lo que te conviene._

**_No me llames convenenciera..hieres mis sentimientos..yo me preocupo por tu bien estar y te aconsejo lo mejor que puedo porque me da miedo que sufras y me pagas así!? MAL AGRADECIDA!_**

_Si, si, etc, etc…_

-A la mañana siguiente, Sala común de Slytherin-

Blaise: despierta Draco!!

Draco: AH! QUE DEVERAS NO VOY A PODER DORMIR COMO DIOS MANDA EN ESTE AÑO!!

Blaise: no sé y no me interesa, tus padres te mandaron una carta y decía que iban a mandar las cenizas de….pues de "esa" otra porque en su diario decia que su anhelo era que tu las tuvieras y las guardaras en tu cajón de ropa interior…

_P. Draco: Pervertida!! Hasta más alla de la muerte me tortura! No me importan sus deseos!_

_**Pues tu tampoco eres una blanca paloma, apoco crees que no me dí cuenta de las ciertas revistas bajo tú cama de hace unos años.**_

_Si pero eran mis años dorados, eso ya pasó…estoy regenerado_

_**Uy! No me digas! Disculpeme…Sr.-soy-un-pervertido-de-closet-Malfoy**_

_Que! Pues si! Bien! Estaban muy…agradables esas gatitas y QUE?_

Blaise: DRACO!

Draco: que pasó?

Blaise: Que mañana te llegan a primera hora y tus exsuegros te piden que les concedas el último deseo de su hija, PERO MIRA INFELIZ! MIENTRAS ESTES CONMIGO NO QUIERO QUE….

Draco: ya vas a empezar con tus ridiculeces, cuando dejarás de juntarte con Justin?

Blaise: Celoso, pero sabes que! Ahí de ti con que me andes poniendo los cuernos! Golfo asqueroso! Me vas a respetar por lo menos hasta que termine esta dinámica me oiste?! Te he dado los mejores días de mi vida y mira como me correspondes! Pensando en otras…

Draco: no me toques! Bipolar desquiciado!

-Draco estaba atónito, aquello ya era demasiado, simplemente no sabia que le sucedía a su compañero, pero si eso era una broma era muy buena y si intentaba asustarlo, vaya que lo estaba logrando así que se dispuso a ponerse el uniforme-

Blaise: Pero sabes que?? Yo no pienso seguir así! Voy a irme de aquí!

Draco: vaya! Y ahora que hice para recibir tan buena noticia!!!? –decia sin poder disimular la felicidad que comenzaba a surgir en su interior-

Blaise: Ni creas que voy a dejarles el camino libre a esas otras! No te ilusiones, no te daré el divorcio!

-Pero si las cosas se ponian así Draco tenía que hacer algo…así que decidio seguir el juego-

Draco: sería lo minimo que podrias hacer, nunca me cumpliste! – y había metido el dedo en la llaga, los ojos de Blaise comenzaron a llorar, tomó un florero del buróy se lo arrojo al rubio que oportunamente habia cerrado la puerta para evitar el golpe.-deberas que ahora que le pasó a este loco…-y se acercó su oido a la puerta haber que escuchaba…

Blaise: Sniff, sniff, es un maldito estúpido, yo le dí todo y como me paga ese infeliz…si tan solo supiera que no es tan buen hombre como piensa..

Draco: PERO QUE TANTO BALBUCEA ESTE ENFERMO!!

-Rumbo al Gran comedor-

_P. Hermone: **Que vamos a hacer Hermione?**_

_Tengo hambre, primero que nada,desayunar._

_**Ush! Algo más interesante….quizas…ir con Draco..**_

_No, solo vamos a desayunar e ir clases_

_**Pero Hermione…**_

Hermione: SOLO COMER!!!

-Pero como era de esperarse todos en el pasillo comenzarón a murmurar-

--Vaya que esta Granger y Malfoy se encuentra muy mal de la cabeza, pobres diablos..

Hermione: Que!? Acaso no conocen la libertad de expresión acaso!?

Blaise: no si es para desgraciadas como tú Granger

Hermione: evaporizate Zabini, necesitas por lo menos 500 neuronas para hablar conmigo, lo siento, es el requisito, pero descuida, solo te falta reunir 499 y todo listo!

Blaise: mira maldita! Alejate de Draco

Hermione: como!!? Acaso me le acerco?

Blaise: no no no, no te hagas la inocente! Maldita mosca muerta! DRACO ES MIO!! –Gritó a todo pulmon alejandose coriendo.

_P. Hermione: Bien..eso fue raro_

_**Nooo, tu crees?**_

-Pero al notar que nadie había dicho o hecho algo por el extraño suceso perturbo a la chica..-

Hermione: dejenme adiviar,…nadie notó eso cierto?

……………………….

Hermione: eso creí…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco: Maldición! Como si no tuviera yo suficientes problemas con Minué como para tambien soportar al estúpido se Zabini, tengo que encontrar a Hermione

_P. Draco: **hem…Draco…**_

Draco: que fastidio! PERO GRANGER SERÁ MIA!!

Padma: Si, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de depravado y loco, es un cerdo mujeriego.

Parvati: Si decen que le gusta jugar con todas las mejeres, eso me lo dijeron antes de que saliera con Hermione y mira lo que pasó, pobrecita…

Draco: Yo que ustedes cuidaria mi vocabulario cacatúas!-pero estas se alejaron rápidamente del lugar- NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE METEN

_P. Draco**: Ya Draco, tranquilo ya paso.**_

Draco: MALDITAS! COMO SE ATREVEN A HABLAR ASÍ DEL GRAN DACO MALFOY y su adorable Hermione Jane Granger DE MALFOY

_P. Draco: **Oye, me gusta como sono eso…tendremos que cambiarle el nombre y hacer que en el acta de nacimiento la parte de "de Malfoy" la pongan con mayusculas. Por cierto, yo quería contarte algo, pero no recuerdo que…**_

Draco: m… esas tipas no estan actualizadas, yo ya no soy un mujeriego…lo deje el año pasado y yo nunca hice NADA!...

-Pero los que lo rodeaban comenzaron a verlo con ojos de "a quien engañas"-

Draco: por eso digo que nada que ellas no quisieran…PERO A USTEDES QUIEN LO LLAMO!!

--Te dije que tarde o temprano terminaría igual que Potter…ya delira el muy desgraciado..

_P. Draco:**ignoralos Draco, el objetivo!! Las cosas andan muy extrañas, habla con Herm y cuentale lo de Zabini, y luego a deshacerse de Minué, comienzo a sospechar que tiene planeado propornerle noviazgo**_

Draco: Ah si! Nooo! Que voy a hacer sin ella!! La necesito!! En donde estas!?

McGonagall: Señor Malfoy, entiendo que fue un golpe muy duro y grande para usted esa perdida, pero tiene que aceptar su muerte (habla de Pansy), la vida sigue, estoy segura que..

Draco: Disculpe?

_P. Draco: **Que tanto murmura esta vieja? Oh si! ya lo recuerdo!! Quería decir que estabas hablando muy fuerte y al exterior**_

_Eso explica la interferencia de los demás…DEBISTE HABERLO DICHO ANTES!_

McGonagall: Sin embargo "bla bla bla bla…."

_P. Draco: **m…oyes algo?**_

_No, nada…_

_**Oh mira! McGonagall mueve los labios…**_

_y eso que significa?_

_**Que los elefantes bailan flamenco?**_

McGonagall: De acuerdo señor Malfoy?

Draco: eh? Ah! Si, claro claro…disculpe…donde dijo que estaba ella?

McGonagall: ush! Solo pierdo mi tiempo con usted! Pero sabe que? Que usted sufra de alucinaciones no es excusa para faltar a clases así que corra a su clase!

Draco: profesora…me toca con usted…

McGonagall: entonces que espera? Que pida que pase porfavor? Ja!

-ya en clase-

_P. Draco: el idiota de Minué no entró a clase…ay! Ya me quiero ir…que aburrido, aah! No lo soporto!! Que tal si esta acosando a mi niña_

McGonagall: Sr. Malfoy, que pasaría si aplicara el conjuro que acabamos de ver mientras usted estaba muy distraido a un Hamster? Debe de saberlo y por eso se distrae…Digame en que se transformaría?

Draco: eh? Ah! Pues…este…es facil…. He….una bazzoka?

McGonagall: Mire Sr. Malfoy, no sé como lo supo, pero si vuelvo a verlo con la mente por otro lado lo hecharé de mi clase!! Comprende?

_P. Draco: quiero que me heche, quiero que me heche…_

_**Oh mira! Ya sé………….**_

McGonagall: así que si tomamos 2 hamsters y aplicamos el conjuro aparecerá…

Draco: un ramo de flojers inofensivas?

McGonagall: pero que respuesta más estúpida señor Malfoy!! Parece niño de………

Draco: profesora!! Hiere mis sentimientos –dijo mientras se hacia el dolido-sabe que, esoy…a punto de romper a llorar por su comentario tan ofensivo…

--Siempre supe que eras una nenita Malfoy!

Draco: CALLATE ESTÚPIDO! ESTOY MUY SENSIBLE QUE NO VEZ!? IMBECIL!

--Si, ya dejalo, esta en sus días

Draco: Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!? ENVIDIA DE QUE NO PUEDAS REGLAR? IDIOTA!

McGonagall: Señor Malfoy hágame el favor de retirarse, no cabe duda de que está más insano que de costumbre.

Draco: Disculpe!? Me está diciendo chiflado? Snif! Usted no tiene corazón!

McGonagall: exacto! Por eso deseo romper el suyo! RETIRESE!

Draco: nooo…. No me saque…-decia este mientras tomaba su mocla e intentaba disimular la sonrisa de su rostro, pero justo al salir, sonó el timbre el timbre de salida-

_P. Draco: **MALDICIÓN! VAYA LOGRO!**_

_Vayamos a pociones._

-Pero justo cuando doblo el primer pasillo se encontró a Lysandre y Hermione-

Lysandre: entonces que dices Hermione? Aceptarías andar conmigo…….?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**¡¡HoLa!!**

Auuur!! Lo sé! Sé que nuevamente me tardé como de costumbre! De nuevo les ofrezco una disculpota, intenté dejarles un capitulo un poco más largo de lo normal para compensar un poco mi tardanza (aunque en realidad era lo mínimo que podría hacer al tardar tanto tiempo…).

Pero de nuevo no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, ahora la escuela me dio más lata que de costumbre, aaaaaah!!! Odio el bachilleres!!! No he hecho nada más que estudiar y desafortunadamente he descuidado muchos ámbitos de mi vida, pero espero en estas vacaciones recuperarme y ponerme al corriente con todo.

Agradecimientos Especiales:

**rochy true: **Que buena onda que te gusta mi fic! Te agradezco muchísimo el que te tomes un tiempo para leerlo, me hace muy feliz el que sea de tu agrado y espero este cap tambien te guste, una disculpa por la tardanza de veras. Please déjame un review haber que opinas de este nuevo cap.

**MeilinSnape: **HoLa!! muchísimas gracias por este review que me dejaste y muchísimas más por seguir leyendo mi fic, espero así siga, auur! Lamento mucho mi tardanza deveritas… espero este cap también te gusta y si tienes oportunidad déjame un review que será bien recibido como siempre.

**DanGrint: **Disculpame! Me tarde muuucho en actualizar… te agradezco mucho tu opinión sobre mi fic y espero que este cap también te parezca divertido, mil disculpas por la tardanza.

**Mia Arabella Malfoy: **Hola!!Wow!! Muchísimas gracias por tus cumplidos! De veras que me dejaste en las nubes….en verdad te agradezco mucho todo lo que me dijiste que en verdad me dio mucha inspiración, espero que este cap te guste al igual que los anteriores, perdóname por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero aquí me tienen nuevamente reportándome. Mil Gracias por la espera y espero puedas dejarme nuevamente un review, muchisimas gracias!!

**Neishon: **jeje, mil gracias por tu review! Y espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado, disculpa la tardanza…espero sigas leyendo mi fic y puedas dejarme otro review.

**Terry Moon: **Hola! mil gracias por tu review!! Jeje, voy a intentar no ser tan mala con Draco en los próximos capítulos..Pero esque…es taaaaan tentador torturarlo un poquito, jeje, pero ya veré que puedo hacer. Nuevamente mil gracias por dejarme tú opinión y espero este cap te gusta tanto o más que los anteriores. Gracias!

**JuanPabloA1987: **Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic! Y muchísimas más gracias por esperar tanto tiempo en mi actualización, de veras que mil disculpas. Espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capitulo. Por favor si tienes oportunidad déjame nuevamente un review de este cap. Gracias!

**Nadeshiko Malfoy: **Hola!! auur! De veras que no los culparía si pensaran de nuevo que no iba a continuar mi fic, de veras que lamento mucho mi tardanza. Mil gracias por leer mi fic y espero que te guste este cap. Por favor si puedes, déjame un review de este cap. Gracias!

**isamay: **hem…creo que me tarde mucho más del mes en actualizar, lo siento mucho, espero aun gustes de leer mi fic, y espero puedas dejarme nuevamente un review de esta actualización. Mil Gracias!

**SM-POTTER: **y heme aquí continuándolo! Jeje, Mil Gracias por tu review, espero te guste este nuevo cap y tengas la oportunidad de dejarme nuevamente un review. Gracias!

**xAnabellMalfoyx: **jeje, haré lo posible por que Draco deje de sufrir tanto. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! Mil Gracias por dejarme este review y espero puedas dejarme muchos más próximamente, Gracias!

**Jass Weasley: **Hola! auur! Perdóname deveritas, lo siento mucho, sé que me tardé demasiado en actualizar pero voy a darme carrilla para no tardar tantísimo nuevamente, mil perdones nuevamente, espero que este capitulo sea de tú agrado y puedas dejarme nuevamente un review con tú opinión. Mil Gracias!

**Rbk y Paola: **Les dedico este capitulo por la inspiración,buajaja! Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado, ustedes con sus lindas personalidades estuvieron presentes esta vez. Jeje, bueno, ahí me dicen luego que les pareció.

Bueno, nuevamente les agradezco a todos la paciencia que me han tenido y espero que este capitulo les guste.

Y Nuevamente mil gracias por dejarme review que son principalmente los que me motivan a seguir, y también muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic pero que no tienen oportunidad de dejar review.

Que es de una escritora sin sus lectores? GRACIAS!!

Me despido por el momento, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto!!

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía pero esque ya es muy tarde y no alcance a corregir todo muy bien..

_**¡¡Que pasen una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo!!**_

_Meilin Malfoy_


	13. Una Inolvidable Travesia

Espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo cap, intente actualizar lo más rapido que me fué posible, y es que estoy teniendo unos problemillas con mi pc, bueno aquí les dejo el cap y porfavor, porfavor, dejen un review y diganme que les parece mi fic.

"**Una inolvidable Travesía"**

Lysandre: entonces que dices Hermione? Aceptarías andar conmigo………….?

_P.Draco: QUE QUE!? PORQUE DEMONIOS ME PASA ESTO!? Primero el estúpido de Justin y ahora este Zoquete!?_

_**A tu lado nunca voy a obtener nada Malfoy!! Haste un sapo puede conseguirse una princesa! Pero no!! Tu no!! Debí haber sido la conciencia de un sapo!**_

_Pero como pudo ocurrir semejante desgracia_

_**Draco..espera..**_

_MATENME!_

_**Draco mira!**_

_YA NO PUEDO MÁS!_

_**DRACO!**_

_Mande.._

**_Malinterpretaste todo genio!_**

Hermione: no Lysandre, me encantaría la verdad, pero quedé de ir al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall para que quite el trabajo y no tendré tiempo de andar por los jardines contigo hoy…quizá mañana.

_P. Draco: OH!! DIOS SOY TAN FELIZ!!_

_**Desgraciado!! Te salvaste por un pelo de rana!**_

_Un momento! Las ranas tienen pelo..?_

**_Mmmm, sabes que…creó que escribiré un libro "El código de la rana"_**

_Ah! Por ponerte atención no me fijé a donde se fue Herm!_

-Despacho de McGonagall-

Hermione: Hola profesora McGonagall, es un buen momento

McGonagall: Hola Srita. Claro! No se preocupe, usted sabe que siempre tengo tiempo para usted. – actuando con notable hipocresía-

_P. McGonagall: Maldición, como si con las clases no tuviera suficiente de alumnos, ahora tambien tengo que verlos tiempo extra, los años comienzan a pesarme y no hacen más que venir a hacerme visitas innecesarias….ah! pero lo que tengo que hacer para lídiar con esos pútridos engendros de Satán!!!_

McGonagall: digame para que quería verme?

Hermione: Verá, es con respecto al trabajo del huevo, he visto demasiada indisciplina en los pasillos, algunos de mis amigos han sufrido de acosos y han sido victimas de actos violentos tanto física como psicológicamente, por eso vengo a solicitarle que posponga esa dinámica o la retire de el programa, en verdad pienso que ha sido un fracaso..

McGonagall: si, en eso ya lo había pensado después del reporte de esta mañana del Sr. Filch, 57 huevos rotos durante esta temporada!!! Es más que lógico que ustedes no están preparados para tanta responsabilidad

Hermione: eso significa que la anulará?!

McGonagall: Claro que no! Eso significa que será cambiada por otra actividad que se realizará por servicios al colegio, esto debido al trabajo en exceso que se ha visto obligado a hacer el intendente de la escuela, por lo tanto en equipos de 10 personas que yo asignaré se realizará ciertas actividades distintas…….

-En clase de transformaciones-

Draco: ay! No puede ser! Salimos de un hoyo para entrar en otro! Que sigue!? Actos de caridad a San Mungo porque no nos terminamos la cena de Hallowen!?

McGonagall: Gracias por darme ideas señor Malfoy, ya verán como disfrutarán la navidad prestando servicios a San Mungo!

Todos: Ush! Gracias Malfoy!!

McGonagall: Bien Sr. Malfoy su equipo será con Zabini, Potter, Mills, ambos Minué, Valtonen, Weasley, LeKrouz y Granger.

_P. Draco: HERMIONE!!_

_P. Hermione: LYSANDRE!_

_**DRACO!**_

_P. Lysandre: HERMIONE!_

_P. Bex: HUGO!_

**_Hugo no está aqui tonta!_**

_Oh….que mal T-T_

_P. Scarlett: Genial! Más tiempo con ese idiota buena gente…ush!_

_P. Ron: JAMON!_

………………

_P. Harry: T-T briseida…._

_P. Zabini: ¬¬hermione…_

_P. Demian: T.T Scarlett_

McGonagall: Bueno jovenes, ustedes deberán ir al bosque y registrar a cada unicornio que encuentren y anotar su condición.

Ron: QUE!? Porque se empeñan en torturarnos!?

Draco: Anda…Weasley tiene miedo de que las arañas lo coman…

Ron: Si las conocieras también tú tendrías miedo hurón!

Lysandre: Pero que no encuentran mejores formas de hacernos perder el tiempo Profesora? En Beuxbatons nunca nos hacían realizar actividades tan extrañas como estas…

McGonagall: Bueno, debería estar agradecido con Hogwarts por tan maravillosas experiencias señor Minué. En fin, este fin de semana podrán ustedes llevar a cabo su labor, al igual que los demás equipos, podrán acampar en el bosque e incluso serán vigilados de cerca, más solo se otorgará ayuda en situaciones extremas y se bajará calificación si hay daños.

_P. Draco: m… no me importaría perder dos o tres puntos a cambio de que los Minué se evaporicen en algún lugar de bosque…._

_**Buajaja, bien pensado colega…**_

Lysandre: Profesora, me parecería más razonable que fueran equipos de 2 y que estuviéramos con la pareja del huevo, no creo que necesitemos a tantos zánganos en nuestro equipo, Hermione y yo somos los únicos aptos para realizar esto.

McGonagall: Lo lamento señor Minué, pero las cosas aquí no se hacen como a usted le parezca más razonable.

_P. Draco: bien…debo idear una manera de deshacerme del estúpido de Lysandre…_

_**m…y porque no lo convertimos en una pulga!**_

_Claro! Lo convertiremos en una pulga y lo meteremos en una cajita, después metemos esa cajita en otra cajita, y después en una cajita más grande, luego me mando la caja a mi mismo y lo aplastaré con un martillo!!!_

-Viernes por la tarde-

Hermione: Bien, ya tienen todo lo necesario para irnos?

Ron: Hermione! Como lo vamos a tener? Solo somos unos niños! Y no hay suficiente insecticida para arañas…

Briseida: Yo estoy lista!

Harry: QUE ACASO NO PIENSAS LLEVAR OTRA COSA ADEMÁS DE BOTELLAS DE LICOR!?

Briseida: Hay algo más indispensable?

Harry: no tienes remedio…

Zabini: yo llevó la pañalera de mi huevo y unos calzoncillos

Draco: OLVIDA YA A ESE TONTO HUEVO! Y no nos interesa tu ropa interior…

Bex: YO LLEVO TODA MI COLECCIÓN DE FOTOGRAFIAS DE HUGO!!! ˆ ˆ

Todos: ¬-¬

Lysandre: Demian, en donde está la chica rara con la que estabas en el equipo?

Demian: No lo sé…espero que lejos…

_P. Demian: **Oh si! Con un poco de suerte no vendrá, quizás le haya dado uno de esos resfriados que la hacen quedarse en cama y…**_

_No no no pienses en eso…es preferible que venga a que esté enferma _

_**Si…tienes razón…**_

_Oh! A Quien engaño! Que no venga!!!_

Lysandre: Oh! Ahí viene…pero acompañada….

Demian: ToT

-Scarlett se dirigia hacia ellos cargando un baúl enorme que daba la impresión de que se iba de vacaciones a hawai, mientras intentaba avanzar ya que un Hufflepuff colgaba de su pie tratando de impedir que siguiese avanzando.-

Hermione: Dios! En verdad trajiste solo lo indispensable?!

Scarlett: Necesario…m…veamos…-dijo mientras se quitaba sus lentes obscuros y abría su baúl- Una libreta…2 libretas….3…17…..8 carpetas, 12 lapiceros, 1 pluma, 3 libros…sip! Tengo todo lo indispensable! ˆˆ Gracias por preguntar, aún tenía mis dudas.

Todos: O.o…nos alegra saber eso.

Draco: oye, y también la sanguijuela en tu pierna es parte del equipaje? O solo viene incluido en el paquete?- dijo analizando minuciosamente a Hufflepuff que aun no dejaba se sujetarla, era un joven alto de cabello castaño y tenía aspecto de alguien que debía haber terminado el colegio desde hacía algunos años-

Scarlett: no, el ya se iba!

-No!! No puedes irte! Seguro quieres irte para estarte con el tal Minué cierto!?

Lysandre: Oye insignificancia, por si no te has fijado ambos Minué estamos aquí…además ni yo ni mi hermano estamos interesados en estar con ella, si está aquí es porque no tenemos otro remedio.

Draco: y de donde saliste? Tienes nombre?

-Me llamo Nabucodonosor y soy el espo….

Scarlett: el es mi hermano! Si!

Todos: O.O

Lysandre: entonces es tu hermano?

Scarlett: hem….si…este..…más o menos eso…ˆˆ

Bex: Mentira!

Nabucodonosor: soy su esposo….

Todos: OoO

_P. Hermione: **incesto?…uuuuuu….me huele a pecado!**_

_DEJA DE SACAR DEDUCCIONES!_

Draco: oye Valtonen, dile al niño "muchasletras" que se vaya y deje de hacer bulto aquí.

Nabucodonosor: prefiero que me llamen Nabor y no me iré sin ella!!

Draco: ya me cansé, Agarren a Valtonen métanla a un baúl y hechen al paranoico con el calamar gigante.

-Despues de unos minutos-

Draco: ahora si, todos estamos listos

Scarlett: (desde el interior del baúl clavando salvajemente la daga que cargaba consigo a todas partes) PAGARÁN CARO SU OSADÍA MISERABLES FABRICAS DE EXCREMENTO!!!

_P. Hermione: **Debería ser más cuidadosos al escoger gente para el colegio, por lo menos asegurarse de que estos no tengan problemas mentales….**_

_En Slytherin todos tienen problemas mentales…_

Draco: oyen eso? Es el canto de la felicidad!! –dijo mientras ponía el gesto de una persona que escuchaba un dulce réquiem.-

_P. Hermione: no te lo dije?_

_**Debe de haber alguna explicación!!**_

Demian: hem… no creen que le faltará un poco de oxigeno a Valtonen ahí en el baúl

Lysandre: no, tiene suficiente para subsistir.

Hermione: Y al parecer ninguno de ustedes planea volver con vida al castillo con ese tipo de pertenencias…

Lysandre: Con un poco de suerte volveremos solo tu y yo Hermione, no te parece emocionante?

Draco: No te daré ese gusto queridísimo amigo. Además la parte emocionante sería que volviéramos todos sin ti.

Lysandre: Si, pensándolo bien, estaré agradecido si tú te evaporizas sin dejar rastro…

Hermione: esténse tranquilos que no tengo ganas de estresarme durante este trabajo! Y vamonos de una vez antes de que se haga más tarde.

--3 horas después—

-Nuestros valientes jóvenes se hayaban ya muy profundo en el bosque y el avance que había logrado para su trabajo no era muy notable-

Zabini: llevamos 3 horas rondando por aquí y hemos encontrado 2 unicornios, seguro con eso bastará y ambos estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Lysandre: a todo esto, quien está llevando el registro?

Hermione: no lo estabas llevando tú Demian?

Demian: creí que lo llevaba Lysandre

Lysandre: estás enfermo, yo no llevó nada, no soy su esclavo….

Draco: que lo lleve Valtonen, para que le saque provecho a sus libretitas….

Scarlett: ESTOY OCUPADA! –decía mientras limpiaba su daga de una sustancia roja-A PESAR DE QUE ME MEDIO MATAN DE ASFIXIA TIENEN EL DESCARO DE PEDIRME QUE YO LLEVE EL REGISTRO!?

Draco: nos importa muy poco si estas escribiendo fabulas o no, lleva el registro….un momento!! Porque no estás escribiendo fabulas!? Y que eso que estás quitandole a tu daga!?

Scarlett: NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, INEPTO! y porque no le dicen a la holgazana que viene atrás de mi

Bex: estoy ocupada tambien!

Lysandre: ah si! Y en que?

Bex: estoy…analizando el clima…

Ron: ESTA ESCRIBIENDO SU NOMBRE EN LOS ARBOLES!

Bex: MENTIRA!-decía mientras escondía un marcador en su bolsillo- son marquitas…para…encontrar el camino a casa..si!

Hermione: ush! Todos ustedes son un desastre, nos dividiremos en grupos de 2 para ir a buscar los unicornios y llevará cada equipo su registro, tomen el material necesario del baúl de Valtonen. Nos veremos aquí

Scarlett: NOOO!! No toquen con sus manos sucias mis sofisticados artefactos de desarrollo mental!

Harry: solo son libretas…

Scarlett: no solo son libretas, son LAS Libretas, más respeto porfavor! Si vas a tomar una debes hacer una caravana primero!!

Ron: oye Harry, donde está la ebria?

Harry: debe estar ahogada en licor por alguna zona de aquí……m…..VAMONOS RON!!! –y así huyeron ambos antes de que alguien más pidiera estar con ellos…

Lysandre: bueno…ya está el primer equipo, Hermione que dices sí…Hermione? HERMIONE!? Un momento! Donde están todos?...

Briseida: hip! Disculpen la tardanza, hip! Me quedé atrás bailando con un cocodrilo, hip!!

Lysandre: T.T ay no!...espera….QUE ES ESO EN TU ESTOMAGO!!?

Briseida: oh! Es un pequeño agujerito que me hizo Scarlett por accidente, descuida no duele…

Lysandre: ah no duele? LARGATE A MORIR A OTRA PARTE!!!

-A varios metros de ahí-

Hermione: Malfoy! Puedes dejar de correr!!!

_P. Draco: buajaja! Es mia! MIA!!!!!!!!!! _

_**Seeee, pero tranquilo me asustas…**_

_P. Hermione: oh! Moriré! Esté tipo va muy rapido!!_

_**Ja! Almenos ya bajamos las tostadas de a medio día!**_

_Que optimista…¬¬_

Draco: no no puedo! Me gusta sentir la brisa del bosque en la cara…

Hermione: y supongo que te gustaría ponernos en peligro de muerte corriendo por el bosque sin saber que criaturas pueden acecharnos…

Draco: y dime Hermione, me has extrañado?

Hermione: extrañarte? Apenas recuerdo tu nombre….

Draco: orgullosa

Hermione: no soy orgullosa, no tengo tiempo de pensar en ti cuando tengo a Lysandre encima!

Draco: ay porfavor! Que puedes verle a Minué!? Es un idiota!

Hermione: ya vas a empezar con eso otra vez! Comprende que no me interesas en lo más mínimo, tú crees que voy a permitir que me vuelvas a dejar en ridículo como aquella vez? Olvidalo!

Draco: tenía que deshacerme de Pansy!

Hermione: no insistas! No seguiré hablando de esto más tiempo! Voy a fingir que no pasó nada, además tú me trajiste a la fuerza, yo iba a ir con Lysandre

Draco: acaso crees que no suponía eso? Por eso tuve que raptarte primero! Nomás esperaré a que esos poodles se desaparezcan para darte un buen desinfectante.

Hermione: OLVIDALO MALFOY! y cállate de una buena vez! No se te olvide que estamos aquí por un trabajo y no de vacaciones!

Draco: seguro que si hubiera venido Minué ni recordarías a que viniste aquí!

Hermione: pues claro! Es Lysandre! No tiene comparación!

_P. Hermione: **PORQUE LE DICES ESAS COSAS TAN DESCABELLADAS A MI DRAKITO?!?!?!? INSANA!**_

_PORQUE SE LAS MERECE Y NO DISCUTAS!_

-Despues de esto ultimo Draco aparte de morirse de los celos estaba indignado por la actitud que tomaba ella hacia el, acaso ya se había olvidado de todo lo que habían pasado anteriormente? Quizas no hayan sido más de ciertas ocasiones las que había disfrutado de la compañía del otro, o bueno, en las que Hermione hubiera pasado un buen rato puesto que él solo con tenerla a su lado se sentía muy contento, pero habían sido para el momentos gratos y memorables, pero como le haría para que Hermione le diera otra oportunidad o mínimo que se fijara en el olvidando a Minué?-

Hermione: Malfoy, ya deja de pajarear, no sé en que demonios estas pensando pero no has ayudado en nada con el registro de los unicornios, los 3 que hemos encontrado han sido por mi.

_P. Draco: m…unicornios, interesantes…que son!?_

_**A que vienen los unicornios al tema?...**_

_Oh si! recuerdo que tenia algo que hacer con los unicornios…_

Draco: hemos encontrado 3?

Hermione: lo vez! No sirves para nada!! Que fastidio!!

Draco: Pero y el animal que te señale hace 20 min?

Hermione: El oso panda que corrió como si le pagarán, con 3 babuus?

Draco: no es cierto Hermione! Aquí ni siquiera hay osos panda!

Hermione: Porque no se lo dices al que está escalando ese árbol? –dijo señalando un panda que estaba muy concentrado escalando un pino-

Draco: O.o los pandas escalan?

Hermione: es el bosque prohibido? Porque te sorprendes por lo que vez? Eres un mago Malfoy! sé de mente abierta. Ahora ponte a hacer tus deberes, ya me arte de hacerlo todo yo!

Draco: Porque no corres con tu amado Minué para que haga todo por ti!? Aparte de que trabajaría más que yo, estarías dichosa de su compañía no Granger?!

Hermione: pues claro! Supongo que ya me conoces!

Draco: RIDICULA!

Hermione: CELOSO!

Draco: CASTOR!

Hermione: GEL VIVIENTE!

Draco: BUENO YA ESTOY HARTO DE LLEVARLA TRANQUILA! NO ME VAS A COMPRENDER SI SIGO HACIENDO LAS COSAS DE OTRA FORMA APARTE DE ESTA! YA ME DESESPERE! NO PUEDO MÁS CON ESTO! ME GUSTAS ENTIENDES?!? TE QUIERO!! AL DIABLO CON MI MALDITO ORGULLO YA NO LO SOPORTO! QUIERO QUE ESTES CONMIGO Y NO CON ESE FRANCESITO ENGREIDO!!

Hermione: O.O …………………………

-Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque-

Bex: Maldición tengo hambre….-decía mientras sobaba su estomago con melancolía-

Scarlett: no es asunto mío-contesto indiferentemente desde un árbol donde se hallaba sentada escribiendo en una pequeña libreta datos sobre unicornios ficticios que nisiquiera se había molestado en buscar-

Bex: vamos amiwa! Busquemos comida así podremos trabajar mejor, tu sabes lo que dicen…"barriga llena, corazón contento!"

Scarlett: uy! No te imaginas como me motiva eso a buscar alimento para nutrirte...-dijo esta sarcásticamente- que te hace pensar que me complace que tú corazón esté contento?

Bex: bien! Que tipo de motivación necesitas!? Eh!? Un hombre apuesto con buen trasero usando taparrabo cargando una lanza y señalándote un cerdo?

Scarlett: quizás no me motivaría pero me sentiría muy a gusto….-dejo mientras la perversión se apoderaba de sus ojos-

Bex: bueno…debo recordar no poner ese tipo de ejemplos…

-En otra parte del bosque-

Demian: no comprendo para que querías que viniera contigo…eres raro

Zabini: eras tú, o tú hermano…y él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos…

Demian: bien...bueno, de cualquier forma ya registramos 12 unicornios, creo que con esto bastará, tú crees que los tengan registrados en el colegio y nos hayan puesto a vigilar como una prueba?

Zabini: quizas…oye, que es eso?

Demian: es…creo que es LeKrouz persiguiendo un cerdo negro…..O.O

Zabini: ellas si que son raras….

-Perdido en algún lado-

Lysandre: Maldición! Donde estarán todos?...ya me cansé de vagar por ahí…. No he visto ni un miserable unicornio! Nomas falta que me hallan tomado el pelo….seguro todo fue idea de Malfoy para deshacerse de mí……pero ya verá….. en cuento lo encuentre…………

-Volviendo con Bex Y Scarlett-

Bex: no toques mi cerdo al vapor! No sabes cuanto me costo conseguirlo!

Scarlett: ya te lo dije, no como carne- contesto esta al borde de la desesperación

-Pideme la luna y te la bajaré! Pideme una estrella y hasta allá me iré! Más nunca me digas no te quiero más! Porque tus palabras me hacen mucho mal!

Bex: wii! Mira Scarlett! Un chico apuesto vino a traerme serenata!

-uy! …..O.O…este…yo solo iba de pasada…

Scarlett: tiene buen trasero?

Bex: hem….no!-dijo intentando alejar la atención de su amiga mientras veía al joven de alrededor de 23 años de edad con ojos deseosos.-

Scarlett: entonces no importa, mátalo y hazte unos tacos.

-No, no esperen! Mi nombre es Hugo y soy…hem…un cazador de gnomos, si

Bex: y exactamente que es lo que hace aquí?

Hugo: pues como yo soy un cazador de osos panda, cazo osos panda.

Scarlett: un momento! Usted dijo que era un cazador de gnomos!

Hugo: oh si! Eso dije, soy un cazador de gnomos, y me contrató el colegio para cazar gnomos, si, eso es lo que hago….

Scarlett: lo siento amiga, no venía a traerte serenata

Hugo: así que yo sin más me despido….-dijo mientras corría a regujarse

Bex: T-T

-Y volviendo con Draco y Hermione-

Hermione: O.O Malfoy…es eso cierto?...yo….

RRREEVVIIEEWWSSS PPLLEEAASSEE!!!!!!!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores

Bueno, este capitulo no fue tan largo como el anterior pero de igual forma espero en verdad que sea de su agrado.

Porfavor les pido que si tienen oportunidad me dejen reviews, auuur! Esque tuve muy pocos con el capitulo anterior….espero que con este si me dejen poquitos más, mil gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review! Y mil gracias tambien a aquellas que se dieron tiempo de leer mi fic pero no pudieron dejarme review, espero que esta vez puedan hacerlo. Muchisimas Gracias.

Agradecimientos Especiales:

**Jass Weasley: **Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el cap! Espero que de igual forma este cap nuevo sea de tu agrado y puedas dejarme un review. Muchisimas Gracias!

**MeilinSnape: **Mil Gracias por tu review! Me da muchisimo gusto que sigas leyendome y apoyandome durante todo el tiempo que lleva mi fic, muchisimas gracias por eso! Espero que este cap sea de tú agrado.

**Scarlett Valtonen: **Madre!! Que gusto verte por aquí dejandome un review! Muchas gracias! Jeje, espero que puedas recordar cierta parte….Gracias por lo de la obra maestra, tu tambien eres super escribiendo!

**RBK MFN: **Hermanita! Buajaja, me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi fic! Y tambien gracias por lo de obra maestra, tú y mi madre hacen que me sonroje….bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Muchisimas Gracias a todos!

_Meilin Malfoy_


	14. Tu y Yo

Importante: Dejen reviews!!! Se aceptan anónimos (no me había dado cuenta de que los tenía bloqueados T.T)

"**Tú y Yo."**

Hermione: O.O Malfoy…es eso cierto?...yo…….-un silencio incomodo había surgido entre lo dos, cosa que no pasaba en el interior de ambos, puesto que por está confesión las dos partes de ellos había entrado en conflicto.-

_P. Hermione: **seEe! Soy Tan feliz!!! Hermione!!! Tú tambien ponte feliz! Una declaración como esta no sucede todos los días!!! Dile que sus sentimientos son correspondidos!**_

_Eres enferma!? Es Malfoy!! no soy estúpida, sería como darle mi corazón a un exprimidor de jugos!_

**_Maldición Hermione! Deja de pensar tanto en esas cosa y déjate ir!!! Vamos!_**

_No! Prefiero esperar por Lysandre, quizás algún día me guste mucho y yo le guste a él…_

**_Si! y los cerdos son verde fosforescente!_**

_Nada! Los cerdos no vienen al tema!...Aunque…en verdad los cerdos verdes existen!_

_**OH! GENIAL! NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE SOY POR ELLO!!!**_

_Ya sé lo que haré!!!_

Hermione: Malfoy…yo…tengo…TENGO UN PINGÜINO DE PELUCHE!!-fingiendo emoción-

Draco: O.O y…a que viene eso?

Hermione: ah pues…es que como aquí hace tanto calor, pensé en los pingüinos….seee

Draco: pero, los pingüinos…no se relacionan con el calor Hermione

Hermione: CLARO QUE NO SE RELACIONAN CON EL CALOR, ESO DIJE, ME CREES ESTÚPIDA?! –ya salida de sus cabales y con ojos de una autentica chiflada-

Draco: No, no dijiste eso y no te creo una estúpida! Es solo que dijiste que…-austado intentando remediar la situación pero fue interrumpido-

Hermione: Alguna vez le has hecho calzón chino a alguien?

_P.Hermione: **HERMIONE! PERO QUE RAYOS HACES!? HAS PERDIDO TUS FACULTADES MENTALES!!**_

_No es verdad, yo solo salvo mi pellejo, acaso no lo vez?!_

_**Y no puedes hacerlo de una manera más sútil?!**_

_Alguna sugerencia?_

_**BESALO!**_

_Nunca!_

Draco: Porque me preguntas eso?! Yo estaba hablando de otra cosa y no finjas que no escuchaste!!

Hermione: LO SABIA! CON QUE NO QUIERES CONFESAR TÚ CRIMEN!!

Draco: No! En realidad, no me importaría decir que se lo he hecho a cientos en la sala común…

Hermione: ENTONCES TE DECLARAS ENFERMO CALZONCIDA!!

Draco: si..digo NO! QUE RAYOS ES ESO!?

Hermione: sabes? Me gustan las nutrias! –dijo mientras ponía una tierna cara de niña inocente-

Draco: T.T QUE QUE!?

_P. Draco: Soy yo o mi pedacito de azúcar está actuando muy pero muy raro?_

_**Está cambiando de tema, LENTO!! QUIERE OLVIDAR TU DECLARACIÓN!!**_

_Enserio?...eso es triste…_

Draco: es verdad Hermione!?!? Estas cambiando de tema para no contestarme verdad?

Hermione: TENGO AMNESIA!

Draco: MENTIRA!

Hermione: NO!

Draco: SI!

Hermione: HAMSTER!!!

Draco: DONDE!?!?!- Así que voltea como idiota buscando un hamster en el cielo.

_P. Hermione: Esta es mi oportunidad!! Debo huir!!! _

-Comenzó a correr despavoridamente-

_P. Draco: **Otra vez! Hay vamos detrás de los benditos Hamsters**_

_ESTABA POR AQUÍ!_

_**SE ESTÁ ESCAPANDO!!**_

_¿Quién? EL HAMSTER?_

_**NO! HERMIONE!!**_

_EL HAMSTER CON HERMIONE!?!?_

**_No! Digo..este sí!! Si!! el hamster juró venganza por algo y tomo a Hermione por sorpresa y la secuestro, así que es urgente que te le eches encima y te la comas a besos para rescatarla de un destino cruel_**

_ALLA VOY HERMIONE!!!_

Hermione: por fin!! Creo que estoy a salvo!! –dijo pero al instante escucho un par de voces que se acercaban-

Demian: olvidalo Zabini! No te presentaré a mis primas!!

Blaise: vamos amiwo!!! Seré bueno!

Demian: Hermione! Porfavor! Ya tengo bastantes unicornios, podemos irnos ya? Ya no lo soporto!!!

Hermione: Tranquilo, nunca te había visto así…estás bien

Demian: no estaré bien si no me aparto de este loco!

Hermione: yo tambien quiero apartarme de algo en especial….

Draco: HERMIONE!! TE ENCONTRE!!!- y se le lanzó encima con entusiasmo haciendo que ambos salieron callaran-

Hermione: AH!!! MALFOY! POR SI NO LO HAS NOTADO SOY MUJER! NO PODRÍAS SER UN POQUITO MÁS….-pero un beso fue el que la calló, pero ella se quedó inmóvil-

_P. Hermione: **me voy a desmayar ME VOY A DESMAYAR!!**_

_Auxilio!! No puedo moverme!!_

**_Ja! Ni te moverás ahora corresponde su beso!!_**

_Pero…_

_**Hazlo!!**_

-Si, Hermione había comenzado a corresponder el beso y sin desear separarse continuo, fue un beso largo un tierno, más sin embargo comenzó a tornarse apasionado olvidándose de que había personas a su alrededor-

Demian: hem..Hermione, no quiero interrumpir…pero me preguntaba si..podrias separarte e irnos de una vez al castillo, que te parece?

Zabini: OoO (sin palabras)

Scarlett: vaya! Están aquí, que bueno, vengo a darles este papel y……-vio la escena- ah! Ahora veo porque querían dividirnos gusanos mal nacidos! Yo partiéndome el lomo trabajando mientras ustedes se toman su tiempo para besuquearse a medio bosque! M…tomaré nota de esto y lo venderé a muy buen precio!

-Pero un par de ojos amatistas observaban la escena con desagrado hasta que decidieron irrumpir-

Lysandre: _Envertestatil! –_gritó con ira para separar a los jóvenes causando que ambos volaran y cayeran inconcientes- lo siento Hermione, pero es por tu bien

Scarlett: m… que linda y perversa mentecita ˆˆ- dijo mientras ponía su cara de alegría- hazlo de nuevo!!!- pidió alegremente mientras caminaba hacía el con su extraño caminar dando saltitos-

_P. Bex: m…veamos…tengo un marcador en mi mano y dos personas inconcientes frente a mi…_

_**Buajaja! Dos personas inconcientes que están a nuestra merced, vamos! Destapa el marcador!**_

_m…pero eso está mal….espera! QUE DIABLOS!_

Bex: Lara Lara la! –tararea sospechosamente mientras se acerca poco a poco a los inconcientes- veré si…si siguen vivos! Si! –dijo mientras se ponía a rayar la cara de estos como una loca y con una sonrisa de desquiciada-

Demian: cela a fait mal, petit frère –dijo viéndolos con lastima- no deberíamos llamar a alguien?

-En eso llegan Harry y Ron al lugar del crimen-

Ron: Bex! Que rayos estás haciéndole a Hermione ralladora compulsiva!!? -y justo en el momento los cuerpos de ellos dos tras un fuerte sonido desaparecieron-

Bex: QUE FUE ESO! YO NO FUI!! YO NO HICE NADA!!!!-exclamó asustada escondiendo sus marcadores y volteando hacia todas partes- FUE EL MANDRIL CON SU BANANA! POR ALLA! –grito señalando una dirección rumbo al castillo y corrió como alma que la lleva el diablo-

Blaise: Vayamos tras el mandril bailando chachachá!!- y comenzó a bailar también rumbo al castillo-

Harry: O.O Que le sucede a Zabini?…acaso nos perdimos de algo?

Demian: bueno…creo que fueron los hongos que Blaise se comió en el descanso…

Scarlett: y se perdieron de unos fuegos artificiales hermosos!!! ˆˆ

Demian: NO FUERON FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES! FUERON GOTAS DE SANGRE QUE SALTARON!

Scarlett: Y acaso no te pareció un espectáculo muy colorido y hermoso? ˆˆ

Demian: seguro que también te echaste unos hongos u.u

-En la enfermería-

_P. Draco: oh! Eso fue grandioso!! Ese beso fue genial!! Fue como sí…sentí como si algo me golpeara, algo duro y me mandara a volar por los cielos!_

_**Si serás lerdo! Por supuesto que sentiste eso! Te lanzaron un hechizo de los mil demonios!!**_

_No es verdad!...fue el amor_

**_Ah si? y como explicas que estás en la enfermería semiconsciente y con Hermione en la siguiente camilla?_**

_Ah pues… ENFERMERIA?!!!_

_P.Hermione: Maldita sea…el muy imbecil ya se despertó! Rayos! No! No quiero que me hable! No quiero que lo intente de nuevo, ya no quiero!! Noo!! Besaré a Lysandre en cuento salga de aquí, le debo su rescate_

**_Vamos! Abre los ojos y dile a Draco que lo amas!!_**

_Y ver mi derrota!! Ja! Si claro y la enfermera es un cerdo!_

Poppy: Señor Malfoy _oink! _ya que despertó _oink! _tómese su medicina_ oink_!

_P. Hermione: **decías…**_

_NOOO! ESTO NO PUEDE SER!! Calma Hermione, no abras los ojos, es un efecto secundario del hechizo_

_**Abrelos! Está es la cruda realidad**_

Draco: está bien, está bien, lo tomaré, solo déjelo en el buró y vallase

Poppy: no! Tengo que asegurarme de que se lo tomará!

Draco: no! Que no vé que…..

_P. Draco: rayos! Como la corro para que me deje solo con Herm_

**_Dile que tiene…un hechizo que hace que su cara parezca la de una morsa y que se vaya a revisar!_**

_No…se oye idiota…algo sobre mí…veamos…m…._

_**Es algo…extremista no crees?**_

_Lo que sea por ella_

Draco: verá…es que…le diré esto pero no le diga a nadie, es que la tradición de mi familia es que antes de tomar un medicamento tengo que….tengo que…desnudarme y bailar flamenco!

Poppy: señor Malfoy! no diga estupideces!

_P. Draco: **te dije que no tenía caso**_

_Ja! Es la hora de las tácticas de convencimiento_

Draco: NO!! TENGO QUE HACERLO! ACASO QUIERE QUE ME DESHEREDEN!!? –dijo mientras intentaba que unas lágrimas de cocodrilo salieran por sus ojos- ME RECHAZARÁN!! LOS ELFOS DOMESTICOS ME DISCRIMINARÁN Y MI PADRE ME VENDERÁ COMO PEPENADOR DEL MUNDO MUGGLE!!! ESO ES DARME EN EL ORGULLO!!

Poppy: está bien está bien! Pero deje de gritar! –dijo por último y se retiró finalmente-

_P. Hermione: NO! NO! VUELVA!_

_**Sientes eso? Es el canto de la intimidad que ronda por el aire!**_

_Que es eso!? Que se escucha?!_

**_Que interesante, son pasos!!m.. parece que quiere darnos un beso ˆˆ_**

_No!! Todo menos eso!!!_

Draco: Hermione…-dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama y comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla de la castaña con sus dedos viéndola con ternura- sé que no me escuchas…

_P. Hermione: claro! Claro! No escucho!_

_**Claro que escuchas!! Y vaya que eso me alegra!**_

Draco: sin embargo, me gustaría decirte algunas cosas porque lo más probable esque aunque las repita de nuevo no me las creas y me golpees, así que considero que si te las digo mientras duermes me ahorraré los golpes

_P. Hermione: **Oh no!! Mi huroncito está traumatizado!! T.T Y ES TÚ CULPA! POR SER UNA SALVAJE!!**_

_YO NO LO HE GOLPEADO…oh si?_

Draco: no sé cuantas confesiones me serán necesarias para que me creas, no sé cuantos golpes, amenazas, peleas, y cosas extrañas tenga que soportar hasta que aceptes estar a mi lado, más te juro que no dejaré de insistir, Te Amo Herm-y dicho esto ultimo se levantó de la cama-

_P.Hermione: OoO _

_**Wiii!! Oh!! No puedo ser más feliz!! Vamos Herm!!**_

_Que se vaya, que se vaya! _

_**Tu escuchas pasos? Porque yo no ˆˆ**_

_Que insinu….._

-Pero la insinuación fue justo lo que se le presentó, nuevamente, sus labios se habían juntado, sin embargo, algo hizo que Hermione extendiera sus brazos y los pusiera en la nuca del rubio atrayéndolo más hacia ella, sin duda, aquello que Hermione sentía comenzaba a manifestarse no sólo en su interior, si no reflejado en sus acciones-

Hermione: pero esto se quedará entre tú y yo.

_P. Hermione: **Voy a desmayarme!**_

_Ahora no, no querrás perdértelo…_

Draco: como gustéis amor mió-dijo volviéndola a besar-

-Sala común de Slytherin-

Lysandre: sólo eso me faltaba! El estúpido de Malfoy interponiéndose en lo que casi era mio!

Blaise: vengo de la cocina, quieres un poco de tocino!? –dijo alegremente mientras mordía un trozo-

Lysandre: no! Tengo la esperanza de que te atragantes por lo que comerme uno es una oportunidad menos comprendes!! –mientras lo agarra fuertemente de la camisa y comienza a estrujarlo-

Blaise: T.T TRANQUILO! TRANQUILO! QUE SI SIGUES ASÍ NO HARÁ FALTA EL TOCINO!!

Lysandre: necesito desquitarme con alguien- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina-

Blaise: AH!!-grito como idiota tirándose al piso haciéndose el muerto-

Lysandre: zoquete U.U yo no soy un oso

Blaise: tenía que intentar algo

Lysandre: iré por aire fresco –salió de la sala común y se dirigió a los terrenos del colegio cuando estaba cerca del gran lago algo llamó su atención- uy! Que suerte, algo con que desquitar mi ira.

-Nabor acababa de llegar a la orilla del gran lago, con la ropa rasgada muy cansado de tanto nadar, al parecer apenas acaba de escapar del calamar gigante-

_P. Nabor: por fin…pensé que moriría entre tentáculos! Fiuf! _

_**Oh! Parece que ahí viene ayuda…**_

_Acaso será Scarlett?_

Lysandre: niño muchasletras, te divertiste con el calamar?- mientras posaba esa maquiavélica sonrisa suya- espero que sí porque vas a pasar otro rató con él……….

Nabor: espera! Espera! Tengo hijos!

Lysandre: pregúntame si me interesa

Nabor: te interesa? –temiendo la repuesta-

Lysandre: m…NA! –dijo mientras lo convertía en pescado y jugaba volei bol con él- bien, ya tomé mi decisión, no dejaré vivir feliz a Malfoy- y dicho esto tomó al pez como bola de béisbol y lo lanzó muy fuerte al lagó, este siendo atrapado por un tentáculo- serás mía Herm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo que espero que yo hayan disfrutado, y espero que puedan dejarme reviews! Les agradesco mucho por su paciencia y espero tambien puedan darse una vuelta por mi otro nuevo fic.

Gracias a todos!!

Agradecimientos Especiales:

**RBK MFN: **Amiga!! Jeje, sé que no era la tú idea para la aparición de Hugo pero recuerda que ES MI HERMANO!! Y no te dejaré feliz con él! Y gracias! Jeje que bueno que te gustó el cap! Deja review!

**Ariadna-Andrea: **Bueno, creo que en este cap fui un poco más suave y sútil con Drakito, jeje espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo cap y que puedas dejarme nuevamente un review y me cuentes que tal. Muchas Gracias!

**Yuri angel de la oscuridad: **Que gusto que te agrade mi fic y te divierta! Que esa es la finalidad jeje, bueno, espero que lo que pasó entre Draco y Herm haya sido de tú agrado, Muchisimas Gracias!

**Cande-dhrmspotter: **jeje que buena onda que te hayas encontrado mi fic y que te haya gustado, muchisimas gracias por tú review y espero este nuevo cap tambien te guste!

**Ismay: **Bueno, he aquí un nuevo cap de este fic, que gusto me da que te agrade mi hisotoria, espero te siga gustando! Si puedes porfavor te encargo un review! Mil Gracias!

**MeilinSnape: **Hola! Jeje que buena onda que te rias mucho con mi fic, me da mucho gusto saber eso! Lamento mucho haberlos dejado a todos en suspenso, pero espero que este avance entre estos dos sea de tú agrado y porfavor dejame otro review!! Mil Gracias!

**Terry Moon: **jeje muchas gracias por tú review y me da mucho gusto que te hayan gustado las travesias que vivieron y lo que ahora está pasando entre Draco y Herm, espero otro review muy pronto, Gracias!!!

**Jass Weasley: **Hola!! Gracias por haberme dejado tú review y que gusto me dá que te haya gustado el cap.

El nombre de la canción que me preguntas es "Pideme la Luna" y mi hermano la tiene con "Los Alteños de la Sierra" pero según me dice está con varios artistas ˆˆ

Mil Gracias y espero puedas dejarme otro review de este cap.

**ScarlettValttonen: **jeje, que bien que las recuerdas…hem…luego meto a inso pero necesito que me des un nombre para agregarlo y ya actualice, espero te guste madre, Y NO VUELVAS CON TUS IDEAS RARAS ASUTANDOME!!

Bueno, nuevamente invito a todas las personas que lean este fic y que me dejen un review! Como dije ya le puse para que se acepten anónimos, en verdad no lo había notado….

_Meilin Malfoy_


	15. Artillería Pesada

"**Artillería Pesada"**

Draco: bueno, creo que debo irme a acostar en mi camilla antes de que llegue la enfermera, aunque…podría decirle que esto es parte del ritual- dijo mientras concluía el beso

Hermione: ah! Esto es lo que sigue después de desnudarte y bailar flamenco? Venir y besarme?

_P. Hermione: **mi imaginación vuela!!!**_

_AGARRALA!! NO TE EMOCIONES!!_

_**Pides mucho sabes?**_

Draco: hem…quizás suene algo sospechoso no?..jeje –dijo mientras veía con una mirada pícara a la castaña- bueno deja me acuesto allá

_P. Draco: **uy…comienza a pensar en que…**_

_NO!! NO PIENSES!! MALO PARA MI SALUD!!_

Hermione: no vayas a pisar la…..- muy tarde, Draco había pisado la pantufla y había caido justo arriba de la morena- ay Malfoy!! me aplastaste!

_P. Draco: **que comodo es aquí arriba, que pasa si agregamos un poco de…**_

_Ah!! Autocontrol Draco Malfoy!!!_

**_Sólo déjate llevar_**

_No..no puedo…._

Draco: pues porque la dejas ahí!? –aparentando disgusto ante el "atentado"

Hermione: pues métela y no resbalas-dijo respondiendo al carácter del joven-

Poppy: DISCULPEN!?!? –gritó muy alterada la enfermera al escuchar aquellas palabras tan sospechosas hallándolos en una circunstancia muy comprometedora (Draco encima de Hermione en la camilla)- Señor Malfoy!! Señorita Granger!! Yo los creía alumnos respuetuosos y responsables!!

Draco: no…no es lo que parece…-dijo mientras se levantaba deprisa- nosotros solo…

_P. Draco: **nosotros que eh? Casanova?**_

_CALLATE!! NO AYUDES TANTO!!_

_P. Hermione: Lo sabía!! Lo sabia!! Sabía que liarme con el no traería nada bueno_

**_Pero que te pasa!?! Acaso no sientes la emoción?_**

_Estás loca!! Después de esto le diré adiós a Hogwarts y a su montaña de sabiduría_

_**Si serás pesimista…**_

Poppy: NO ME IRÁ A DECIR QUE ESTO TAMBIEN ES PARTE DEL RITUAL!?

Draco: ah pues..jeje. sí… podría decirse, verdad?

-Despacho de McGonagall-

McGonagall: Bien, se les acusa de tener relaciones sexuales en la enfermería?

_P. Hermione: PERO QUE LE SUCEDE!!! _

_**Uy!...aquí sí que distorsionan los mensajes…sí será depravada esa enfermera…eso le pasa por ver tantos pechos desnudos al curar…**_

_P. Draco: **buajaja relaciones sexuales**_

_Sí así se le dice ahora a resbalarse pues…._

McGonagall: así que más vale que confiesen y me den detalles…así quizás no los expulse… -en su cara se podía ver que esperaba una larga historia intrigante y jugosa-

Draco: mire! Yo no he tocado a Hermione! Yo solo me resbale!! – pero al ver la cara que ponía McGonagall de incredulidad..- Oiga no me mire así!! Porque todo el colegio me ve como si fuera libidinoso? –pero de nuevo la profesora puso cara de "desea hacerse la victima" – no pss Si quiere me invento una escena erótica haber si así me cree! –Pero esta vez fue más cara de espanto que de otra cosa-

_P. Hermione: **que hombre!!**_

_Callate!! Depravada!_

Hermione: MALFOY!! DEJA DE DECIR IMPRUDENCIAS!! –dijo mientras lo sujetaba del cuello y comenzaba a zarandearlo salvajemente-

Draco: ella pidió detalles!!! –Argumentó en su defensa-

Hermione: en verdad profesora, él y yo no hicimos nada, él se levantó y piso una pantufla y se resbaló cayendo encima de mí

McGonagall: ah, está bien váyase –pero curiosamente pareció tener en el rostro una mueca de decepción-

Hermione: ESTAS LOCO!? ARRIESGASTE MI PELLEJO AHÍ ADENTRO!! –al parecer estaba apunto de golpearlo- SI YO…!!! Si yo…

_P. Hermione: **Vamos!! Dilo!! Si yo no te quisiera tanto…..es fácil**_

Hermione: Si yo no tuviera este bondadoso corazón ya estarías 3 metros bajo tierra Malfoy! –aún había ciertas barreras que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a romper.-

Draco: tranquila dulzura, aún estás en el colegio –le dio un beso de despedida- bueno, voy a bañarme y a dormir un rato porque la verdad aún estoy afectado por el golpe de Minué…ese bastardo…y luego tengo que aguantarlo en la sala común y la habitación…espero que me deje dormir…

Hermione: insisto Draco, no sé porque no se llevan bien, a mi me parecen dos monos de lo más dulces ˆˆ

Draco: UY SÍ! SON UNOS ANGELITOS!!- dijo este sarcásticamente- siempre y cuando estén muertos!

Hermione: DRACO!! ESO NO SE LE DESEA A NADIE!!

Draco: ya no los defiendas!! Que me dan celos! Como si no los hubiera aguantado ya lo suficiente –la abrazo posesivamente y la vio con ojos de "no puedes ver a otro más que a mi"- y ahora me retiro- le dio su beso de despedida y comenzó a andar a su sala común-

_P. Hermione: **por fin!! Por fin ese hombre de cabello rubio, tez palida, ojos de mercurio y ese trasero tan redondo y…**_

_YAYAYA!! SUFICIENTE!! PERO QUE PENSAMIENTOS SON ESTOS!!?_

_**NO PUEDO EVITAR EMOCIONARME!! Es taaan Sexy**_

_Ah!! Iré a dormir otro rato! No iré a clases hoy…_

-Sala Común de Slytherin-

-Draco Malfoy llegó a su sala común cansado pero con un ánimo y unos humos bastante altos, después de todo, por fin luego de pasar tantos problemas y situaciones extrañas estaba junto a su amada Hermione, subió las escaleras hacía su dormitorio, se quitó la túnica y la lanzó a una silla, estaba cansado, su cama, nunca le había parecido tan hermosa y cómoda hasta ese día en que por fin dormiría a gusto sin tortura ni remordimiento alguno, tenía lo que más deseaba a su lado y eso le importaba, miró a ambos lados de la habitación para asegurarse de que la lagartija francesa no se encontrara, pero vio algo que sin dudar no se esperaba-

Draco: Zabini…te pasa algo? –lo miró con extrañeza, tirado en el suelo inconciente y con algo saliéndole de la boca-

_**Sin duda le paso algo…te parece que este hombre tenga aspecto de estar bueno y sano?!**_

_Pero que rayos!? Tiene un tocino incrustado en la garganta!!_

_**Oh no!! UN TOCINO EN LA GARGANTA!! SIN DUDA ALGUNA ESTO ES……asesinato a sangre fría…**_

_Hem…o simplemente se atragantó con un tocino, aun está vivo, se lo quitaré y que luche por su vida, estoy de buen humor pero no es para tanto…_

-Después de hacer su "buena obra" del día se dirigió seguro a su cama, con la esperanza de no despertar si no hasta el día siguiente, (¿dormir 24 hrs. era mucho pedir?) así que se sentó en su cama y….

Draco: AUCH!!!!- algo había picado su trasero, volteo y vio que alguien había querido molestarlo colocando la modesta cantidad de 220 tachuelas ocultas bajo la sabana de su cama- ese Minué, me ama cada día más…-dijo sarcásticamente antes de acostarse a dormir placidamente con una modesta sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y en la mente una castañita a la cual amaba con todo el corazón-

-"Y vivieron felices para siempre"-

**FIN DEL FIC**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Buajaja es mentira!!

Aún continúa…….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Al medio día-

Zabini: DRACOOOOOO!! MI HEROE!!! –gritó como un desalmado a su compañero mientras proporcionaba una plancha al mismo dejándose caer salvajemente encima del dormido-

Draco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!- sin duda aquella no era la mejor forma de despertar a alguien que prácticamente esperaba ser acuchillado por su peor enemigo mientras duerme-

Zabini: Draco!! Mi amigo!! Mi hermano!! Me salvaste!!!!

_P. Draco: SALVO A ESTE INSANO Y COMO RECOMPENSA INTENTA MATARME!!!_

**_Quien te dijo que la vida era justa?_**

Zabini: Gracias!! Sabía que me querías amigo mío!! Casi muero atragantado con ese tocino!! Siento que volví a nacer!! Estoy aquí hablando contigo!!!

Draco: de haberlo sabido no lo habría sacado….

Zabini: Draco amigo!! Ya nos perdimos la mitad de las clases! Vamonos!

Draco: olvidalo!! No iré!! Te parece que tengo intenciones de ir?

Zabini: está bien, entonces me quedaré contigo a charlar sobre mi travesía en otro mundo…..-decía mientras se tiraba en su propia cama y abrazaba emocionado su almohada-

_P. Draco: **O.O Es esto una amenaza?**_

Draco: esta bien está bien, iré a clases!!! –se alistó y se fue, cualquier lugar sería mejor que aquel-

-Mientras Hermione dormía aún placidamente en el dormitorio de chicas en Griffindor Draco se dirigía con todo el fastidio del mundo a Historia de la Magia, aunque al menos ahí podría echarse otra siestecita y descansar sin monsergas de cualquier tipo, pero fue interceptado por McGonagall en el pasillo-

_P. Draco:** Oh no!! Ahí viene esa mujer Corrompida!!**_

_Donde estás Hermione!?!?_

McGonagall: Señor Malfoy, venga a mi oficina

_P. Draco: no puede ser!! Ahora a quien violé!?!?_

_**Ruega al cielo que sea eso y no que ella quiera algo…**_

_O.O tienes mucha razón…_

-Llegaron al despacho de la profesora y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una jovencita de alrededor de 16 años, tez tan blanca como la de Draco y también con ese cabello rubio platinado largo hasta arribita de la cintura pero con unos mechones rosas, portaba una blusa de tirantitos negra y una faldita colegiala cuadriculada de blanco y negro, ojos azules y delineados de negro, facciones finas y elegantes todo acompañado de un cuerpo escultural y una sonrisa angelical-

_P. Draco: bueno, en mi opinión profesional es muy linda…._

_**Tiene los ojos muy separados y le dan aspecto de tonta…**_

_Claro que no!!_

**_Tú finge que sí! TIENES NOVIA!!_**

_Oh si si! es cierto! Además no esta no es mi tipo…_

McGonagall: Señor Malfoy, le presento a Eurídice, Eurídice Malfoy

_P. Draco: PERRRDON!!!_

McGonagall: a juzgar por su cara Señor Malfoy al parecer ya se dio cuenta de lo que esto significa, es su prima y…el elfo domestico de su familia me envió una carta en nombre de su padre donde afirma que por ser un familiar bastante lejano usted no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y por asuntos no especificados pasará un tiempo en el colegio en su compañía así que usted se hará cargo de la jovencita.

_P. Draco: O.O a Hermione no le va a gustar esto…_

_**El elfo domestico de la familia sabe escribir?**_

_Va a matarme…_

_**Yo nunca lo he visto escribir…**_

Eurídice: Querido primo! Es un placer conocerte!! –se lanza a sus brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla- tenía muchas ganas de conocerte!!

Draco: ah si!? no me digas!!

_**Soy yo? O su falda está un poco corta…**_

_Es tú prima!! Tranquilo!!_

_**T.T**_

Draco: bueno, entonces nos retiramos profesora, muchas gracias por el aviso y…hem…que voy a hacer con ella?

McGonagall: el día de hoy le mostrará el castillo y a partir de mañana ella tomará sus clases respectivas en el curso que vá en Slytherin.

Draco: está bien, vamonos Eurídice.

Eurídice: Ok!! -Tomó su capa y salieron.

-Sin más remedio Draco tuvo que mostrarle todo el castillo a su prima, quien había despertado el interés de toda la población masculina en el castillo y a ella parecía agradarle pues a todos les contestaba la mirada con una coqueta sonrisa-

Draco: podrías dejar de agarrarme el brazo, no quiero que esto se malinterprete, además también te agradecería que dejaras de coquetearle a todo lo que pasa o se mueve!

Eurídice: pero primito, deja que la gente piense lo que quiera, la verdad no me molesta –dijo mientras comenzaba a mirarlo de una forma extraña-

_P. Draco: soy yo o está coqueteándome a mí también!!!?_

_**Creo que lo está haciendo.**_

-A la mañana siguiente-

-Hermione comienza a levantarse y alistarse, en verdad tenía ganas de ver a Draco-

_P. Hermione: **hoy veremos a Drakito!!! Por fin! Lo extrañé tanto**_

_Pero no será tan fácil, la gente aún no sabe absolutamente nada_

_**Da igual ya bajemos!!!**_

-Se dirigió al gran comedor y al llegar no lo vio en su mesa, se dirigió a la mesa de Griffindor y comenzó su desayuno.

Después de unos instantes llegó Draco, traía ojeras y no parecía muy animado, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a devorar su comida-

_P. Hermone: parece que tiene un poco de hambre_

_**UN POCO!?**_

_Si…PERO QUE RAYOS!?!?_

-Eurídice no tardo mucho en bajar también y claro, en cuanto llegó al comedor corrió hacía el lugar de Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla se sentó a su lado y lo tomó del brazo muy alegremente-

_P. Hermione: ESTO NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**O.O (SIN COMENTARIOS)**_

-Hermione se puso fúrica, estaba roja de ira y los miraba de forma asesina, apunto de lanzarles un Avada Kedavra-

_P. Draco: seguro Hermione va a matarme si vé de está forma con esta mujer… me descuartizará! Luego de descuartizarme unirá mis pedacitos para descuartizarme de nuevo!!! T.T_

_**Auur! Pues vé preparándote para ser desollado porque seguro con su mirada lo hará…**_

_Que dices!?OoO_

_**Mira hacia Griffindor….T.T**_

-Al verla se quedó helado, los puños apretados hasta que sus nudillos se vieran blancos, la mirada asesina, el rojo en su rostro y el cuchillo y el tenedor en sus manos la hacían verse bastante peligrosa.-

_P. Hermione: TE MATARÉ_

_**DRACO MALFOY**_

-Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de salir del comedor casi quebrando el suelo con cada pisada-

_P. Draco: Sálvenme T.T_

-Y en la otra esquina del comedor de Slytherin Lysandre Minué comía tranquilamente su almuerzo con una sonrisa de gozo, sin duda, todo aquello era de su agrado-

_P. Lysandre: ay Draco Malfoy, no te la vas a acabar…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola!! Aquí les dejo otro nuevo cap!! Que espero hayan disfrutado tanto que me dejarán un review!!! Jeje

En verdad espero que este cap les haya gustado y les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia!!

Y Diganme, que tal les cae Eurídice? Parece que Draco y Hermione no acaban con los problemas verdad? jeje

Agradecimientos Especiales:

**RBK MFN: **Amiga!! Aquí está el cap, espero que te haya gustado a pesar de que esta ve no apareciste así que no te preocupes por lo de rayadora compulsiva, ya veré como le hago en el otro cap, jeje. Importante: Deja Review!

**Jass Weasley: **Que bueno que te gustó el cap! Espero que este también te haya gustado y heme aquí actualizando tan rápido como puedo, jeje, espero puedas dejarme nuevamente un review! Gracias!

**Trea Le Krouz: **Elyyy!!! Vaya!! Hasta que por fin te dignas en dejarme un review!! Jeje, gracias! Bueno, aquí ya estoy actualizando de nuevo! Espero me dejes otro review! Jeje nos vemos pronto amiga!

**MeilinSnape: **jeje es probable que en este cap y en los próximos Lysandre no te agrade para nada y quizás tampoco Eurídice, pero bueno, espero que el fic te siga gustando y no dejes de leerlo y dejarme reviews, muchisimas gracias!!! Saludos!

**ScarlettValtonen: **No finjas demencia!! Sabes perfectamente a cuales ideas raras me refería, y bueno espero que en el próximo review que me dejes madre me digas algo respecto al fic!!

**Cocomiel: ** HoLa!! Jeje muchisimas gracias por haberme dejado tú review!! Me gustó mucho! Espero que este cap te guste tanto como los anteriores y te animes a dejarme otro review!! Gracias por leer!!

**Benja//Inso: **Hola! Que bueno que andas por aquí y me dejaste un review de mi fic! Espero que este nuevo capitulo también te guste, muchisimas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Espero me dejes otro review de este cap!!

Bueno, me despido por el momento y nos vemos próximamente en otro cap! Se cuidan mucho y me dejan muchos muchos muchos reviews!!

_Meilin Malfoy_

AFL & NOP


End file.
